To The End
by Ryder24
Summary: Sequel to Speechless. College. Wedding Plans. Potential hook-ups and Old hook-ups! How will everything end for them? R&R THX!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys heres the sequel to "**Speechless**". If you havent read that one yet then I suggest you do. You will probably understand the story better. To everyone else who has read it then I hope that you like the sequel!!! Enjoy!!!

Sry you guys I would of had this story up yesterday but my comp died and I had to get a new keyboard today so I could get this up for you guys!!! Thx for the wait!!!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

"Spencer Carlin soon to be Davies get your ass out here now. We are going to be late."

This woman is impossible. I've been waiting for her for the last twenty minutes. We are suppose to start classes today and she is taking forever.

Man I wonder how it's going to be when we get married. Crazy that's how.

The next five minutes she came out of her room and greeted me with a big smile.

"Do not try to get on my good side because your already on the bad one." I tried to warn her because she was suppose to be ready by the time I got to her house. Of course she was taking her time.

She pushed me against the wall and pressed her body up against mine and she rested her hands on my hips. Her lips were inches away from mine where I could feel her breathe apon my mouth. Oh man did she ever know how to get on my good side.

"Are you sure that your still mad at me?" She said with a whisper and it drove me crazy. Right when I was about to move in for the kiss she dropped her hands and moved away.

"Ash we don't have time for any of that." Oh no she did not do that to me. I looked at her with my mouth open and me about to protest.

"That is wrong on so many levels. You know that right."

She had a devilish smile on her and she held out her hand to me. I shook my head and smiled as I grabbed a hold of her hand.

Here we go.

xxxx

"Please tell me why we didn't sign up for any classes together?" We stood there on the lawn at Ohio University in between classes.

"We don't have the same major Ashley. You have your music and I have Psychology. Two different things there."

I grabbed her list of classes that she had for the week and then I looked at mine. Yep two different worlds.

I wanted to kind of follow in my fathers footsteps. Ever since I was on that stage in Vegas something broke inside me and I wanted to sing my heart out.

Yeah whenever my father was in town we would sing together but never did I ever think to become like him. I guess I always thought that I wasn't good enough. Dad said that I had his talent and that I could do whatever I wanted to do. So I decided to take his advice and go into music. But apparently that wasn't all I decided to get into either. Just so I could cover my butt just in case music didn't work out for me I chose to have Business as my minor. Yeah they definitely packed me with classes that's for sure.

Look at me trying to be all studiest with my glasses on. Personally I hate them because I think they make me look like a nerd but Spencer absolutely loves them. So not only do I wear them for better sight but also to make her happy when she sees me with them on. Oh yeah I'm good.

"What time is your last class today?" Spencer asked me as we sat down on a bench outside of her class before she had to go in.

"Seven tonight. What about you?"

"Five. After that I have to go and do a few hours at the library." Oh man I forgot she had got that job here in the library on campus. Talk about not having anytime to spend with eachother.

"So I guess I won't see you tonight?" Spencer looked up at me with a grin on her face.

"I'm sure that I can sneek you in tonight if you want to come over still." I gave her a smile and looked down at our hands as I played with the sing that I gave her. Man can that thing shine.

Even though Paula knew that we were engaged and Spencer had pretty much stayed with me in LA she still didn't like the fact of me staying the night over there. Ok I get it. Really I do. I just don't like it that's all. But then again those are just my hormons racing to. So Spencer sneeks me into the house when everyone is asleep. I hate that as well. I hate feeling like I couldn't be with Spencer until we were married, but then again that's just me again.

"Sounds like a plan. Call me when you get home ok." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before I walked away to go to my class. I didn't want to be late either. This was my chance to start over and be more responcible with everything that is going to happen in Spencers and my life.

Not only was school going to be a challenge but so was planning our wedding that is suppose to take place in the Spring. Let's see when is that date again. Man Spencer would kill me if she knew that I forgot the date.

Oh thats right. Somewhere in April. Yeah don't ask me to remember the date because I lost what date it is.

There was just so much going on right now that it seemed surreal to me.

How can she do it every day? How can she act like nothing ever bothers her?

She amazing that's all I got to say.

Ugghhhh.

Class.

(A/N: So not that much in that one but it's just the beginning. The beginnings are never long lol haha well for me that is. I hope you guys see where everything is starting and what is to come. I think this one will be longer then the last ff...well I think it is. It depends if my reviewers like it or not!!! 'Wink' 'Wink'. Soooo tell me what you think!!! Thx again!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thx so much for the reviews!!! You guys are awesome!!! All of the comments I got made me happy so thank you all for taking the time to read this FF!!! It means alot!!! Here's another one. Enjoy!!!

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

So much to do and so little time.

Classes have been killing me. This is nothing compared to high school that is for sure. I can do it. I know I can do it. I have Ashley here so it makes it much easier to know that she's right there with me.

I'm in my Psychology 101 right now and I'm kind of bored. You know how classes are always boring in the beginning of the year well that's exactly what this is. Boring.

"Hey." I was pushed out of my thoughts and I turned to my left side and there was this dark brunette sitting next to me. I must say she was hott. But don't tell Ashley I said that. Hell even she would admit that she was hott.

"Do you think I can borrow a pencil? I thought I brought mine but I can't seem to find it in my bag."

I grabbed my bag by my legs and grabbed a pencil and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time." She sent me a smile that I thought was really cute. What the hell? What was I thinking? You're engaged retard.

"Oh it's ok. No problem."

I turned my attention back to the teacher as I tried not to think of the perfume that was drifting my way from the brunette next to me.

xxxx

Right when the teacher was finished with giving us all of our syllabus information he let us leave the class early. Oh man was I glad for that. I wanted to go and find Ashley. I'm sure that she was between classes right now.

"Here's your pencil." I stood up from my seat and she stood there next to me.

"Um thanks."

"No thank you. By the way I'm Sydney." Aww that's a cute name. She brought out her hand so I could shake it.

"I'm Spencer." I took her hand and shook it. Is it me or did she hold onto my hand alittle longer then any straight girl would.

When she finally released my hand I said bye and started to walk out the door so I could go and find Ashley. Man I need some Ashley time.

Just as I was out the door I spotted Ashley walking over to the Psychology building. A smile spread across my face.

Her beautiful auburn hair shinned in the sun as her smile filled my heart with so much want.

"Hey beautiful." Ashley responded as soon as she got to me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck and squeezed her tight.

"Baby what's wrong?" She held me tight. She caressed my hair as she was trying to understand why I was so wanting all of a sudden. Gees couldn't I hug my girlfriend or something.

"Nothing's wrong I just missed you that's all." I moved in for a kiss and Ashley met me half ways. Her lips taste of the lip gloss I bought her. Watermelon. Of course I had to get her something I liked because I was the one she was going to be kissing. What's good for her is good for me. Right.

I turned around to grab my bag from the ground and when I looked up to the Psychology building Sydney is standing there looking directly at me.

Uh oh.

"Come on let's get going." I told Ashley as I grabbed a hold of her arm and directed her to the cafeteria. I needed something to drink. Of course I would settle for a shot but that wasn't anywhere on campus.

Damn this was going to be an interesting year if you ask me.

xxxx

"Ok then after you finish stacking the returned books you can go around the library and pick up any books that the students left behind ok." I stood there listenng to my so called boss who was only a few more years older then me but he still acted like he was Mr. Tough Shit.

Ugh I hate people who are like that. Because they think they are so much better then the people who are working next to them. He was full of it and I'll tell him it to if he doesn't stop stairing at my boobs. It's like been the main focus of him since I walked up and told him who I was.

"So do you have any questions Spencer." There he goes again. Are they like super perky today or something. Man why doesn't he get a new hobby or something. It's really starting to piss me off.

"My face is up here." I told him as he quickly glanced up at me. Eww what a freak.

"And no I don't." I set my bag in the back room and I started to put away the books. This library is huge. I was going to have to learn where everything is fast other wise I was going to be doing this all day and I only work here four hours a day. Alot huh? But I told my mom that I wanted to help out with the wedding because I didn't want her to have to pay for the whole thing.

Ashley wanted to pay or most of it but I wasn't going to let her do it. She's paid for so much lately that it's making me made that I can't pay for my own things. Yes I know she loves me and wants to get me things but that's not the type of person I am.

"Hey Spencer." What the-? I looked around the book stacks and I didn't see anyone and then Sydney came around the other aisle.

"Oh hey." Ok I'm just going to be friendly that's all. Gees you would think that this girl has friends or even a boyfriend. Unless she's-. Nope won't think it because if I do then my mind is going to wander and I can't have that.

"So you work here." I shook my head yes and kept on stacking books in their spots.

"That's cool so do I." My eyes went wide but I kept my head down trying not to care that she worked here as well.

"Yeah cool." I responded trying not to sound like I cared or something. Cause I don't. I do not care.

"Hey Spencer do you think-" Eric the boob man came around the corner and stopped talking once he saw Sydney standing there.

"Sydney shouldn't you be in the back putting refrence books away?" Sydney smiled at me and then looked towards Eric.

"I was just saying hi to our new employee that's all. So calm down peanut."

Peanut. What the hell.

Erics face tighten up and he looked so pissed off but it was hilarious.

"Do not call me that!" Eric seemed so stern about it to. Hahaha I definitely had to find out the reason for his nickname. I let out a small giggle and Eric turned his face towards me. Damn he had a mean ass glare. He finally looked back at Sydney.

"Besides Carlin here aint even your type." What did that mean? I looked at Sydney and she was stairing directly at him with a huge smile.

"Trust me Eric she's my type." She glanced my way and left us there. Oh man this was getting interesting and crazy all at once. Ashley would not like this at all.

Eric quickly looked my way and stared at me as if he was trying to figure me out or something.

UH OH!

xxxx

Ashley and I laid in bed and it had been a exhausting day. Boring classes, making friends with a girl who is hott and might be gay, and then meeting my boss who has a problem with staring at my boobs. I'm telling you I don't know how I'm going to get through this year at all. I really wish I was in Ashleys classes. I would rather look at her all day then have to deal with all of this in front of me.

"I missed you so much today." Ashley whispered to me as our foreheads were touching. She had her arm drapped over my body and I could feel her making circles on my back. If I wasn't so tired I would definitely take advantage of this.

"I missed you more." I told her as my eyes were starting to close and I could feel myself falling asleep in her arms. See I loved this so much. Falling asleep with her right next to me.

Can I just stay like this forever and not have to worry about going back to school?

Ha. I wish.

(A/N: Alright so this is the next chpt...What do you guys think?? We got some new characters so this should be fun lol...so please tell me what you think!!! I would love to know how everyone feels!! Thx again to all my readers!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Man I am on a roll with this story here lol...I don't know what it is but my mind has been racing with ideas...go figure lol hahaha. Hopefully you guys enjoy it all.

Thx again for all of the responces!!! I love them!!! xD

Ok so I'm giving you guys this one early today because I have a hundred and one things to do and I don't know if I'll even have time to get it posted later on so here it is!!!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

It's been two days and I am already beat. My professors for my Business classes have been telling us all of the work that we will be doing for the year.

Please someone tell me why I chose to go to college. Oh that's right my girlfriend wanted me to go. I'm so content on just living off my fathers money. Spencer would never let that happen though. She wants me to have a good paying job and not have me sitting on my butt like I did this summer.

Hey it was my summer vacation before I had to come into this hell of a place. I think I deserved to just take some time off before I knew that I would not have any time at all for the next four years.

Oh please let this go by fast.

xxxx

"We have your mom throwing a barbeque this weekend for all of our family. Then we need to start working on getting invitations out for our bridal shower."

Will she never end. We have been on break for the last hour and she is going over everything for things to come up for the wedding.

Why me? Why me?

Couldn't I just be the person who supported her emotionally while she took care of everything?

Apparently not.

"Ashley are you even paying attention to me?" My head slipped from my palm and went down to the table. Ouch. That hurt.

"What? Huh." Yeah nearly went to sleep there. Damn that table for waking me up.

"Ashley you have to pay attention. We need to make sure that everything is going to be sent out for the wedding."

Ok it's early September and we have so much time before the wedding why is she stressing about all of this. I swear I don't get it.

"Babe everything is going to be fine. Stop stressing so much your giving me a headache." Yep wrong words to say.

"You're the one with the headache? I'm the one who is setting up everything for the wedding, and you seem like you don't even care about it. How do you think I feel?" Aww man now I feel like an ass.

"I'm sorry." I scooted closer to her and she gets up from the bench that we were sitting at and left me.

"Spencer." I tried calling out her name but I knew that she was just upset with me. We'll talk later.

Right now I have to get to class. My first day in this class and I'm already not looking forward to it.

xxxx

The music room was actually pretty big and there was quite alot of people around me. I wonder if they are any good at singing or not. I sat there listening to the roll call and I wasn't really paying attention after my name was called but when I heard that name my head shot up fast.

Casey Renolds

My eyes went all over the room and I saw her hand go up and there she was. The girl that I cheated on Spencer with. It wasn't as if I was trying to cheat on Spencer but it kind of just happened. We were at a party and we were both drunk. It was the stupidest mistake I have ever made in my life. It sucked really bad because Spencer had to walk in on it. Not that I was trying to keep it from her but for her to see it in plane view had made it even worse.

Oh man this was not going to go over well with Spence. Maybe I should just drop the class. Do you think I should tell Spencer that's she's in here? I better because if she finds out then my head is going to be on the chopping block and I do not want that. I like my head right where it is thank you.

This is great. This is just perfect. I can see this going over so smoothly.

NOT.

xxxx

I was out that door once class was over with. I know that if I had stayed in there any longer then she would of spotted me.

"Ashley."

To late.

Maybe if I try to act like I don't hear her she will get the hint.

"ASHLEY!"

Guess not.

I closed my eyes tight and wished that I didn't stop but for some reason my legs had a mind of their own. I turned around to meet a very flustered dirty blonde in front of me. Casey had a nice body if I do say so my self which is probably one of the reasons why I chose to get drunk with her in the first place. Ok got to stop with the past other wise it's just going to come back and bite me in the ass.

"Man I didn't think that you were ever going to turn around."

That was the whole point Casey. Gees you would think she would of taken the hint.

"Sorry I have alot on my mind. So what's up? Haven't seen you in forever."

"Actually the last time we talked was, well not so much as talk as more like made-out." I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Yeah I got it. It's ok you don't have to say anymore about it." Damn her and bringing that situation up. It was the past so leave it there.

"But anyways how are you and Specner doing?"

Cause she cared so much about us.

"We are doing really good. We got engaged New Years Eve." I showed Casey my promise ring that Spencer got me for Christmas and did she look surprised by the information.

"Wow...um...that's great Ash."

Don't Call me that.

"Ashley." I heard my name being called behind me and I knew that voice. The one voice that I did not want to see me with Casey.

Shit.

I turned around and I was met with two sets of eyes. One being Spencers and the other Jaimie. That's right she started classes today. Damn her she only had to go to school for two days out of the week. How the hell did she pull that off?

"Hey." I gave my big smile and tried to stand in front of Casey but it was kind of pointless due to the fact that they both already saw her.

Spencer shook her head looking like she was about to kill me. Jaimie stood there with her mouth closed but I knew that she wanted to say so much to me at that moment.

"Spence trust me it's not what it looks like."

"I'm sure it's not." Yep she was mad.

"Spencer there's was nothing going on-" Spencer sure jumped on the train once Casey started talking.

"Do not talk to me. Not now, and surely not ever." Spencer and Jaimie turned on their heels and walked away from me.

I didn't give Casey a second look I just went after Spencer.

"Stop, stop, stop." I grabbed a hold of Spencers waiste and pulled her towards me.

"Ashley I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I but I'm not going let you think that there's something going on back there. I just found out that she's in my music class and that's all. She's the one who stopped me after class other then that I've been avoiding her the whole class time. I'm not going to jepordize our relationship again."

I took a glance at Jaimie and she had her arms crossed. Yep I'm sure that I'm going to hear it from her later on as well.

"Fine whatever you say. Ok."

"No it's not ok. I'm telling you the truth!" I was starting to get frustrated that she was thinking that I was going to cheat on her again.

"I have to go to class." Spencer got out of my hold and walked off towards her class.

Man I hated school even more now. She was mad for no reason and I was trying to tell her that nothing was going to happen between Casey and I again.

Again.

Hmm I'm sure that would be the one word she would've emphasized on.

xxxx

We haven't talked at all tonight. I hate it to. We are suppose to say goodnight to eachother and tell eachother that we loved one another. But no things had to be screwed up right now.

I laid in bed thinking of everything that has been going on and personally I was getting pissed off about it all. But I guess if I thought about it I would probably be just like Spencer.

I would be mad that she was in her class and I saw her talking with that one person. Of course it would make me think that there could be something going on because of the past. I don't know. Things are suppose to be great with us and instead there's one thing after another and I don't like it at all.

Uggghhh.

I can't go to bed with her mad at me.

I picked up my phone and looked at our picture on the front and right at that moment I felt really alone.

One Ring

Two Ring

Three Ring

Please pick up the phone.

Four Rings.

The ringing stopped and someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was silent but I knew that she was on the phone.

I sighed into the phone and I closed my eyes as I laid on my side just listening to her breathe on the other line.

"I'm so sorry about today. For everything that happened. I didn't know that Casey was even going to our school and when I saw her I was shocked even more. If you want me to drop the class then I will for you. I just don't want you to think that I'm going to cheat on you again."

I could hear her on the other line sniffeling and I hated myself.

"Spence. Baby please don't cry. Ugh I hate this. I should be right by your side holding you telling you this. I love you Spence and if I can say anything else to convince you that there's nothing going on then please tell me what it is."

There was more silence but her crying had ended and I was glad for that.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I love you Spencer Carlin and nothing is ever going to change my mind about that. Goodnight."

Right before I had hung up the phone I heard her say something.

"I love you Ash." To hear those words from her made me breathe out with relief. Man it felt like I was holding that forever.

We hung up the phone.

From there on I was able to fall asleep.

(A/N: So there's that chpt. What do you guy's think of everything that is going on so far?? Are you shocked?? Are you confused?? Please let me know that you think. I love to get feedback from you guys!!! LOL. Well thanks for reading!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Yet again another chpt. LOL Hahaha you guys are awesome with your comments and reviews!! I love them. They make me smile...hehehe. Enjoy!!

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

Mad. Frustrated. Upset. Pissed off. Sad.

Well those are pretty much what I was feeling when I found out that Casey Renolds is in a class with Ashley. I know Ashley told me that there is nothing to worry about and that nothing is going to happen between them but I can't help to feel like something is going to happen.

I try so hard to be a trust worthy girlfriend and not get all jealous but this is a situation that deserves to be questioned. Is it me or does she continue to keep on coming into our relationship? Out of all colleges why did she have to pick Ohio University to go to?

xxxx

The week went by really slow and I hated it. After everything that happened that Tuesday morning things have been a little distant between us.

Not that I'm trying to not talk to her but with school and work afterwards we were both tired at the end of the day so we would just see eachother at school. Our phone calls at night last maybe a hour each night that is if I don't fall asleep on the phone with her. We've done that already twice this week.

How sad are we?

We are engaged and we don't have anytime to be with eachother. Jaimie goes from me to Ashley but I can see her drifting more over to Ashley then anything. I try not to think about it but hey it's ok I don't feel like getting into anymore arguements.

Remember Sydney yeah well lately me and her have become friends. Yeah weird I know but right now I need friends and I need some time to just think about things. Sydney listens to me at work and she gives me her opinion even though I can tell that she rather not give me any information at all.

So I found out about her though. She is gay and if I'm right then I know that she has a thing for me. I told her that I just wanted to be friends and that was all. Ashley is my love and forever will be. She of course said that was fine with her. For some reason I didn't get that impression from her at all.

I mean besides the fact that she has a thing for me she is actually a really cool person to talk to.

I wonder what Ashley would think?

I kind of haven't brought her up to Ashley during our night phone calls. Not that I'm hiding her from Ashley...hell no nothing like that. It just hasn't come up thats all.

xxxx

"Spencer can you get the plates and the forks in the kitchen." Mom yelled from outside on the backyard patio. It was the barbeque that she has planned for both Ashley and my family to come together and get to know eachother better.

And what a beautiful Saturday morning it is to.

Totally her idea. Personally I would of been fine if we just had Christine and Raife over for dinner but no it had to be most of the Davies family. I think two of Ashleys Uncles are coming over with there wives. Yeah only met Christines side of the family once so it's not like I really know them that much. But I did know one relative that was coming and I totally love. Kyla. Yep I'm so glad for that because we really did hit it off there when I was back in California last Winter break. She's awesome to talk to when I need to, but lately with her being with Aiden she has been kind of busy and haven't had time to talk to me. It's ok with me because I totally understand how that goes. I remember when Ashley and I first got together we could not be apart from eachother. Man I wish things were still like that now.

So Kyla flew in last night with her father and Aiden. Of course I haven't seen them yet, because Ashley and I haven't been out of our houses together since Tuesday.

I'll get to see them soon though so it should be fun. I hope.

I grabbed most of the items that mom needed and then I went back outside on the patio and Ashley just walked through the side gate.

What could she not use the front door or something?

Why the hell is that bugging me for?

I looked up from the table and she was already looking at me. After setting everything down I walked back into the house and shortly after that Ashley walked in. I was standing by the sink and she came up behind me wrappng her arms around my waiste. She pressed her lips against my neck and I just closed my eyes. I loved the feeling really I did but I just was not in the mood.

"Ashley stop please." I nudged my shoulder so she would get the hint.

"Stop what Spencer. Stop kissing my girlfriend. Stop kissing the women that I'm going to be getting married to next year. Stop what?" I got out of her hold and walked outside. I was not going to go through this today. It's a freaking family day so we are going to have fun. Damn it!

I bumped into Kyla when I was coming outside and Aiden was right behind her.

"Spencer!" She shrieked so loud that I thought my ear drums were going to pop. She hugged me so tight and I thought she was the funniest thing.

"Hey Kyla. I've missed you to."

"Spencer we need to talk." Ashley finally graced us with her presence. I knew she wouldn't just ignore me and go on with the days events. Nope not at all.

Kyla slowly let me go and looked at me then behind towards Ashley. She could tell that there was something going on.

"Is everything ok?" Hmm. Is everything ok? Good question. Cause where I'm standing I see us having a big arguement coming up.

"Ashley can we talk about this later?" I wasn't going to argue in front of my parents and hers as well.

" Fine, but we are still talking later." Of course we were. Nothing ever gets left unsaid when it involves Ashley Davies.

She squeezed by me and made her way to where her father was sitting.

Kyla kept her eyes on me as if trying to see if she could guess why we are mad at eachother. Who knows though? I don't even know what we are mad at eachother for.

"What's going on?" I shook my head saying that it was nothing.

"Spencer." Haha she was definitely like her sister.

"Ky seriously. It's jus a stupid arguement that we had earlier in the week and we haven't really talk about it. I don't know. So right now your guess is as good as mine."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Oh no. Seriously I think we have had enough people coming into our relationship lately that it's getting way out of hand.

"No it's ok Ky. We will be fine I promise." She gave me a smile and then we went to the round tables out on the grass area.

Ashley had her eyes on me the whole time. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair that was right next to her.

I looked around at everybody who had come and there was quite a few people there.

Aunt Stacey and Uncle Jesse had come with my cousins Taylor and Conner.

Then we have my dads side of the family there. My grandma and grandpa. My moms parents had died about five years ago. I really wish that they could of been here to be with us now. They sure loved me even after finding out everything about me. Yeah let's just say that I thought the worse when I had to come out and tell them. Apparently my mom wanted me to tell them so they wouldn't be out in the dark about my life. I think she only said that because she wanted other people to be mad at me for making the right choices in my life.

I love Ashley and with me coming out it just made our relationship so much stronger and more happy with ourselves. Ashley sure knew how to bring the best out of me.

Now on Ashleys side we had Raife, Christine, Kyla, and Uncle Tyler Christines brother. Yeah apparently Raifes part of the family couldn't make it. Hmm I sometimes wonder if there even is a side of his family. I've never met them so I'm always wondering.

Everybody apparently is having a really good time. Conversations are right to left of us and all we are doing in sitting there not saying a word to eachother.

Shouldn't this be the other way around?

The next thing I know I feel her hand on my thigh and I look her way. She has her eyes on her sister and I bring her gaze over to me with my hand.

"I'm sorry." I let a whisper out as we sit there.

"No I'm sorry." She says to me.

I grab ahold of her hand and she looks at me as if she doesn't know what I'm doing right now. But instead of questioning it she follows me anyways.

We head into the house and with everyone in their own little worlds talking about the wedding we head up to my room.

Ok so I was going to take control of this whole situation when we got into my room but instead Ashley had plans of her own. Her hands are on my cheeks as she kissing me with need to be with me. The touch that she gave me made my body want to crumble to the floor right there.

"Mmmm." I let out a moan as we are heading to my bed.

I wanted her. I needed her.

I laid back on the bed as Ashley straddled me. I had my hands placed on her hips pulling her closer to me so I could feel her heart beat and make sure that it's racing just as fast as mine was. Ashleys hands went from face, to chest, and down to my waiste.

My shirt was first to go and then next was Ashleys. My whole body was tingling and the moment was wonderful. I swear it felt like forever since we have been with eachother, but I wasn't going to let that happen again. I rolled Ashley off of me and positioned myself on top of her. Now I felt like I was in control.

I kissed down her neck to her collarbone loving the noises that I was making her have. I pressed my leg into her center making her squirm at the meer touch that I gave her.

"Spencer." She said all breatheless against my ear. I love her so much.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Shit!

"Ashley? Spencer? Your mom made me come up here to get you guys. We've started eating and your mom wants to talk about the plans for the wedding and she says she needs you guys there."

I laid there still on top of Ashley trying to catch my breathe and I was really in the moment to and things had to get interrupted like every other time we are trying to be together.

Uhhh I hate family memebers so bad.

I looked down at her beautiful brown eyes and she had a cute smile on her face.

"Rain check?" I laid my head down in between her neck and laughed at myself. I lifted my head up and kissed her lips.

"Oh you better believe I want a rain check." We both sent smiles to one another and then got dressed so we could go downstairs to humor my mother.

"I wonder what your moms thinking?" Hahaha.

"Probably that her daughter is getting it on with her girlfriend." Giggles filled the room.

We made it downstairs holding hands sending eachothers little smiles.

As soon as we stepped onto the patio everyone was getting their food. The barbeque filled my nose quick and I was hungry. I glanced over at Ashley as she looked back at me.

"So you ready to have some family fun?" She was a crack up.

"As long as your here then I know that I'll have fun."

Her nose crinkled up and it warmed my heart.

"Your so cheesy."

"I learn from the best." She squeezed my hand and I intertwined them just like the way they are suppose to be.

(A/N: Ok not really sure how I feel about this chpt but then again I don't know how I feel about most things when I write lol hahaha. Well hopefully you liked it and if not then thats fine to. I'm trying here. Well tell me what you thought...it really helps me. Thx again!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys...sry I would of had a chpt up last night but I was dead tired from my workout so you'll get this tonight instead. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying if not then feel free to tell me. Thx again to my reviewers!!!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

Mmmm the barbeque was good. In more ways then one. Spencer and I talked about everything after the barbeque. I knew that the conversation was needed.

_"What's been going on with us lately?" I asked her as we were sitting up in my room after the barbeque. _

_Spencer sat there playing with her fingers and I knew that she was nervous about something. I grabbed a hold of them and made her look at me. _

_"Spence we need to talk about this. I hate not being able to talk to about things. We are suppose to be open about everything that is going on in our lives. But we can't do that if you don't talk to me." _

_"We've just been busy. I have school and work. You have school. We are both swamped. It's not that I don't want to talk to you because I do but I don't want to bother you either." _

_"Bother me?" Why would she think that she was bothering me? _

_"Babe look at me. You know that you can tell me anything. No matter what." _

_I looked down at our fingers as I played with the ring on her finger. We're getting married, we need to be able to talk about everything and with the thought that Spencer felt that she couldn't talk to me made me hurt inside. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being distant with you, I'm sorry for getting angry at you about Casey. Just finding out that she was in your class brought back so much and it killed me. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me again but it was just my insecurities that were making me act that way. Do you think that you can forgive me?" _

_I directed my view to her and she smiled at me. Which only brought a smile to my face. _

_"You know that I can never stay mad at you. Your my Spencer." I kissed her on her nose and then on the lips. _

_"Is anyone home?" Spencer as me as I was still had my attention on her lips. _

_"Nope. They all went out for dinner awhile ago." Hmm I wonder where she was going with this. _

_"Really." I felt her smile against my lips and then it hit me. I knew what she meant. _

_"So umm did you want to cash in your rain check or something?" I asked her trying to be all cute. _

_"Why Ashley Davies were you reading my mind?" We both laughed at her responce. _

_"You know I know you to well not to be able to read it. Besides that's exactly what I was thinking." _

_Yep everything is resolved. _

"Spencer wake up." I have been trying to get this women up for the past hour but she will not budge at all.

"Spencer you know we have to take Jaimie and Kyla to get fitted for their dresses." Still no responce.

Man I must of wore her out last night. Hahaha. Yeah don't tell her that.

I sat on the side of where her face was and kissed her softly to see if I can get her up that way.

Within a couple of seconds she was finally awake and kissng me back.

"I can not wait until I'm able to wake up to that everyday for the rest of my life." She was really cute and so true about that statement. I couldn't wait as well.

"Same goes for me gorgeous." I kissed her one last time and stood up from the side of the bed.

"Now get up we are going to be late. Again."

"Nooo. I don't want to. Just come back to bed."

"You know you sounded just like a little kid right then." But I'm sure that she didn't care.

"I don't care." She mumbled with her head in the pillow.

See told you she didn't care.

xxxx

So Spencer and I were finally heading over with Kyla and Jaimie to the dress place that my mom told me to go check them out. Apparently they were really beautiful in there. Hey my mom has some good taste so when she said to come here then I was excited to check it out wit Spencer.

"What took you guys so long this morning?" Jaimie asked as we were driving in Spencers car. My Porsche would not fit all of us in it.

Spencer and I looked at eachother and smiled big. Jaimie must of noticed.

"Nevermind you don't have to answer that. So this place is really big Ashley?" I shook my head and looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah my mom said that it was huge and hade so many dresses to see. So I'm sure that we will find something here for you guys."

"Spencer are you gettng your dress today?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe. Right now I just want to get your dresses and then we will see."

A few minutes later we arrived at the bridal place.

Marthas Bridal.

"We're here." I announced as we pulled up in the parking lot.

As we all walked in I could see so many beautiful dresses all around that would look so perfect on Spencer. But of course I still had to find myself one as well. I'll probably come back here with Jaimie and get it.

"May I help you ladies with something." This older lady with glasses and almost white hair asked us as she spotted us coming into the place.

"Yeah we need to check out your bridesmaids dresses."

"Of course, of course. Please follow me right this way."

She was really sweet.

xxxx

We were all placed in this big room with a corner of the room that had mirrors so you could stand there and check out the dress on the person. This place was super classy. I can see why my mom told us to come here for.

Both Kyla and Jaimie found two dresses that they both liked and were undecided which one to pick so they each put it on and then came out to model it for us.

"Kyla are you almost done? We want to see how the dress looks on you." I screamed at Kyla while she was still in the changing room.

"Yeah hold on." She yelled through the curtain. Within a few minutes she comes out and she looked really pretty. Aww look at my sister all dressed up. How cute is that?

"Awwww. Kyla." I came out and said as she placed herself infront of the mirrors.

She quickly looked at me through the mirror and told me to shut up. Man someones a little touchy. I smiled wide at her and didn't care that she had a attitude.

"So I really like this one. What do you guys think?" Kyla looked at all of us.

"I think it's perfect. Ashley what do you think?" I saw Spencers eyes dart over to me and I just smiled.

"I love it. It's definitely you Ky." This actually brought a smile to Kylas face.

It's about time.

"Jaimie it's your turn." I yelled out to her in the other dressing room.

"Do I have to?" I started laughing hard. She was really impossible sometimes.

Jaimie hated dresses. I mean yeah she would occasionally dress up but she wasn't really big on the idea. Well for dresses that is.

"Yes you have to." Spencer shot back at her.

"Now move it women." I said right after Spencer.

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

Jaimie made her way out of the dressing room and walked over to the platform.

She looked gorgeous. My bestfriend looked so pretty in that dress.

"Babe that dress is awesome on you. Spence?"

"Oh yeah Jaimie. That dress fits you just right."

It was silent between all of us as we were still admiring it all when Jaimie spoke up.

"Good because I was getting sick of tryin on dresses. Now let's get them and get the hell out of her."

Wow ain't she so graceful about it all.

"Fine I guess we can go now." The girls went back into the dressing room and changed out of the dresses while Spencer and I went over to Martha and told her which dresses that we were going to take.

"Oh I'm so glad that you could find two dresses that they enjoyed. May I ask who's getting married."

Both Spencer and I smiled and then looked back to Martha.

"We are."

"Aww isn't that cute. You guys are having a double wedding."

Hmm maybe she didn't get it. Spencer spoke up.

"No we're getting married to eachother."

It hit her. Marthas face dropped like a sack of potatoes.

It was silent and I didn't know if I should say something.

"Um I don't think that I will be able to sell you those dresses." Marthas eyes were down towards the counter and were not looking at either of us.

She didn't like that we were a couple. She didn't like the fact that we were a gay couple.

"What? Why not?" I was starting to get irratated at her now.

"I'm sorry but that's my last desicion."

"But we'll pay extra if you want." Spencer was trying to get those dresses because I knew that she really liked them for the girls.

"It doesn't matter. Can you please leave my shop now." I grabbed a hold of Spencers hand to direct her out of the store. Spencer didn't budge.

She was angry. She was hurt and her eyes showed it.

"Why are you doing this for? We did nothing wrong but yet you still feel the need to make us feel like crap. We are as normal as you except we know how to treat people."

Wow Spencer was really letting her have it. Marthas eyes shot up at the both of us.

"No. I'm nothing like you. Now leave!"

Spencer was shocked and didn't say anything else after that. I pulled her towards the door as the girls were coming from the back of the store.

"What's going on you guys?" Kyla asked as she could tell that there was something going with us.

"Come on you guys we have to leave."

"What? Why? What about the dresses?" Jaimie asked as she stood there looking towards Martha and us.

"Don't worry about it let's just get out of her. Now!" The girls didn't ask anymore questions after that. I had to get Spencer out of there.

We all left the place and drove back to my house. I glanced at Spencer the whole way back but she just kept her view outside the window. I grabbed a hold of her hand but still she didn't budge for me. I hated that she had to go through this. Yeah we've had our share of meeting people who didn't care for us because we were a couple but Spencer didn't care about it. She loves me and I love her but this had got to her in a different way. This bothered her much more.

Once we got back to the house she got out of the car fast and started to walk away from us.

"Spencer!" I yelled out but she didn't answer me.

Both Kyla and Jaimie were standing right next to me as we watched Spencer go down the trail.

"What happened back there Ash?" Jaimie asked. I kept my view on Spencer walking away as I told them what had happened at the bridal shop.

"Martha didn't want to sell us the dresses because we were the ones getting married."

"What why-. Oh" Kyla cut herself off and knew what I meant.

"That's bullshit. That shouldn't be a reason not to sell you the damn dresses." Jaimie was mad as I was.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but it got to Spencer even more. Hey I'm going to go talk to her. I'll see you guys in awhile ok." They shook their heads and I went running down the path to go and find Spencer.

xxxx

"Spence." I walked up behind her while she was sitting at this big oak tree that had our initials on. I put them on their when I knew that Spencer and I were meant to be. So after the pic-nic I made for her on our one year anniversary I brought her here and showed her how I felt about her.

Of course from then on we had came here to be alone or just to think.

The tree was huge but the branches hung down all around the tree and it gave it that perfect shade to not have to worry about being totally hot during the summer.

Spencer lifted her head towards me and I could see the tear stains on her cheek. I bent down to her and brought her into my arms.

"Please don't cry." I could feel her grip on me and could hear her sobs into my shoulder.

"Why Ashley? Why do people have to be so mean for?" I sometimes ask myself that same question.

"They're afraid of what they don't know. They think that just because we love someone of the same sex that we are aliens to them but we're not. We are just like them. We all breathe the same air. We all live one day at a time. So for them to not see that then they are the ones who are missing out on knowing some truely awesome people. It's their problem Spence, not ours."

We sat there and stayed quiet as Spencer would cry off and on about the whole situation.

If I could take this pain away from her then I would but I can't because there's going to be many more people like Martha out there. We're just going to have to deal with it. Together.

One day at a time.

(A/N:So that chpt had alot in it. It's really depressing towards the end but I knew that it was something that I was thinking of putting in. Just the situation of being refused and discriminated for being someone that other people see differently as really got to me. Personally its bullshit and it was just making me angry as I wrote it, but yeah thats just me. Hope you guys liked the chpt. Thx for reading!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Im sure you guys hate me already and I would like to say sorry for not having a update last night but work has been killing me and then when I get home all I do is workout so needless to say I've been killing myself lately but yeah. Well i got some time so I'm writing now lol...hopefully you guys like it!!! Thx again to the reviews...u guys are awesome!!!

I'm tired really really tired!!! I was literally at work for 14 hrs...NOT FUN!!! Ok I had to vent to someone lol hahaha...Enjoy!!!

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

What happened at the Bridal shop totally killed me. Ashley stayed with me that night trying to get my mind off of that old women who had treated us like we were less then everyone else. Ashley really helped me through it all and I was really lucky to have there with me.

Kyla had already went home with Aiden and with everything that happened at the Bridal shop I didn't even get a chance to really hang out with them at all. Of course I called her when she got back to California and told her that I was sorry for not spending any time with them. She of course told me that she understood why I wasn't up for hanging out after everything happened.

To think that one person can make you feel so less about yourself just by one comment.

I wish I can be strong like Ashley but it just hit me and I didn't really know how to deal with it all.

xxxx

"Ashley!" I yelled for her to come upstairs to my room. She was sitting downstairs with my brothers and I wanted her opinion on my outfit.

"What do you want women?" Ashley asked as she walked through my door. I was standing there in my bra and a skirt while holding up two shirts by me.

Of course Ashleys eyes was glued to my body instead of the shirts.

"Which one should I wear?" Ashley didn't say anything.

"Ashley pay attention to the shirts not my body." A smirk spread across her face and it was the cutest thing ever.

"You know that you can just go shirtless. I wouldn't mind that all." I shook my head at her.

"Of course it wouldn't. Now which one?" I put one shirt up to my neck and then I displayed the other shirt.

"Go with that one." Ashley finally made a decision.

"Great. Ok I"ll be down in a few minutes." I turned back around to put the shirt on. A few seconds later I hear my door shut and then feel arms wrap around my body.

"What are you doing?" I knew exactly what she was doing.

"Do we really have to go out tonight?" Hahaha yep Ashley and her one track mind. I swear that women is impossible.

"We are going out. Besides we already promised Jaimie that we would double with her and her date. Now let me finish getting ready and I will be down in a few minutes."

I turned around and drapped my arms around her neck and she placed her hands on my hips and I placed a kiss on her lips loving the feeling that it gave me in my stomach.

"Ok I'll be downstairs arguing with Glen about his airhead girlfriend." Both Ashley and I laughed about this because it was true. Glens new girlfriend was a real airhead and I swear I think the only reason why he was with her was because of her big boobs. That and apparently she puts out. Two of Glens favorite things he looks in a girl. How sad is that?

xxxx

Monday night and tomorrow morning I know that I'm going to be super tired for school. I was already dead this morning when we rolled into the parking lot at the university. I swear Ashley had to drag my body out of bed and to class. I would think she would of let me stay at home that morning but I'm wrong. She has actually been taking classes seriously and I'm so proud of her. Which makes me love her even more. If that's even possible.

"About time you guys get here." Jaimie and her unpatient self.

"Sorry chicky you know Spencer. She takes a lifetime getting ready." I ht Ashley on the arm and she flinched back.

"Ow. That hurt." She was rubbing her arm and I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Yeah well you deserved it now stop talking about me." Ashleys hurt face turned into a smile.

"Love you."

A smile crept onto my face.

"Love you too."

"So are we going to eat or do we have to stand here and watch you guys make out all night?" I laughed at Jaimies comment and then I looked over at her date who already had a smile on his face. Eww thats sick.

Obviously someone likes the whole girl on girl action. Wow I sure hope that Jaimie knows what shes getting into. Jaimie is our sister and we will beat him senceless if he even hurts her in any way. Thats no threat. Thats a promise!

"So Jason this is Ashley and Spencer." Finally we get introduced. I didn't think that Jaimie was every going to do it.

We all said our hellos and then got seated for dinner.

"How's everything for the wedding you guys?" And what a great topic to bring up. That's great.

I could feel Ashleys eyes on me but I didn't say anything about it. So I continued to play with my place setting on the table.

"Just the minor snag on the dresses everything else is fine. We're getting everything together." I was really glad that Ashley could talk about it. Cause at the moment I didn't feel like going into that situation.

"Well that's good to hear and I'm sure that we'll be able to get the dresses soon. I know that there's places out there that don't care about your sexual status. Hey just don't say anything the next place you check out." My head shot up and I was enraged with that comment. Don't ask me why but I was.

"Why should I hide Jaimie? Why would it matter whether or not we are together?" I was angry and I knew that I shouldn't with Jaimie but it just got to me.

"Spence calm down. Jaimie didn't mean anything by it." Ashley was trying to calm me down.

Jaimie looked like I had struck her or something. Just the look I put on her face totally crushed me and I regreted it.

"I'm sorry Jaimie I didn't mean to go off on you like that. There's no reason. Will you excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom." Ashley scooted out of the booth and she grabbed my arm before I walked away from them.

"You want me to come along?"

I shook me head no and then just headed to the bathroom on the verge of tears that I knew wanted to come out.

I got to the bathroom and I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself.

You need to get it together Spencer. Your out on a date with your girlfriend and your bestfriend. You need to stop acting like everyone hates you because your gay. Ashley loves you along with all your family and friends. Don't let one old lady get to you and distroy your will power to be strong with everyone around you. You can do this. Yes she put you down but dont let it cripple you for life. Get on with things and enjoy planning your wedding like you have been before that happened.

I splashed some water on my face and dried my face with the paper towel. I her the tolet flush behind me and I looked at the stall and guess who came walking out of it. I swear its a small ass town. Sydney.

"Spencer." She sent me a smile and I smiled back. We didn't get to talk today in class because I was late for class so I sat down in front by the door so I wouldn't of interrupted the professor when I walked into class.

"Hey Syd. How's it going?" I finished drying my face and my hands.

"Good. Just hear with some of my frends for dinner. What about you? Are you here with Ashley?" I looked at my makeup in the mirror and shook my head yes.

"So how have you been? Are things good with Ashley and you?" Well isn't she so worried about us.

"Yeah we are really good. We talked and got everything out there. So thanks for asking. I wish I could say that about this weekend but I can't."

Sydney looked at me as if she didn't get what I was talking about.

"Remember when I told you that we were suppose to get our dresses this weekend?"

"Yeah I remember. What happened?"

"The lady was sweet all in the beginning and then when we were about to leave with the dresses that we found the were gorgeous she asked who was getting dressed and Ashley and I both said we were. That's when everything changed for her and she looked at us as if we had problems. She didn't want to sell the dresses to us because we were a same sex couple. Can you believe that shit?" Just bringing that all up again my eyes started watering. Sydney took one look at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Spence don't even worry things are going to be fine. I'm sure that everything is going to work it's self out for the wedding." And of course of all times to be giving me a friendly hug Ashley walks into the bathroom.

I looked up from Sydneys shoulder and whipped the tears from my eyes. Ashley looked like she didn't know what to say. She walks into the bathroom to see her girlfriend being held by some other girl. Yeah not so great.

"Hey Ash this is Sydney. She's a friend from school."

Ashley looked Sydney up and down and then turned her gaze over to me. It wasn't pretty.

"Well it was nice to meet you Ashley. I'll see you in class Wednesday Spence. Bye" Sydney was out of there and then there was just the two of us.

"Do you have something to say?" Ashley finally came out and said.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"She was holding you like I would hold you Spencer.Who the hell is she?"

"Ashley she is just a friend who is in my Psychology class. We talk once in awhile about things. That's all."

"What things?" I turned around to the mirror and looked at her as she continued to stare at me.

"Just stuff Ashley. Like the weather, the wedding, you and me."

"You talked to some stranger about our relationship!" What does she expect me to do? I have to talk to someone. Jaimie wasn't really there and I don't like to bring my family into our problems.

"I don't tell her everything Ash. I just needed someone to talk to that's all. I don't know why you are being like this for."

"That's fine Spencer. Go a head and talk to her." Ashley turned on her heels and walked out of the bathroom. I followed right behind her.

We went back to dinner and pretended like there was nothing bothering Ashley even though I knew for a fact that there was something bothering her.

Gees I make friends and it all goes to hell.

xxxx

Ashley and I sat out in the car after the date infront of my house and we hadn't said a word to eachother.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Oh I thought you would just talk to Sydney all about this on Wednesday." Ashley glared at me trying to act like she knew what she was talking about.

"No Ashley. I'm not going to talk to her about this ok. I want to talk to you."

"That's a first."

"Damn it Ashley. Will you stop! She's a friend nothing else."

"So I guess since you're friends with Sydney then I can be friends with Casey." I looked at her and that hurt like hell.

"That's different Ashley and you know it. Sydneys someone I just met and Casey is the girl you cheated on me with. I'm sorry but that's a big difference." I went to open the car door but it was locked.

"Ashley unlock it." I closed my eyes and tried to control my temper.

"No. We're not done."

"But I am. Now open it up!" I was yelling at this moment.

Out of nowhere the raindrops start to pound onto the top of the car. Where the hell did the rain come from? Well it sure fit with my mood.

I sat there and didn't budge.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window looking at the rain pour down the car as I felt the tears start.

"I'm sorry." I didn't look her way.

"Just walking into that bathroom with her arms around your body made my blood boil. I just didn't know what to think Spence. I guess I know how you felt when you walked in on Casey and I. I'm sorry."

A sniffle came out of me and I felt the shift of Ashleys car as she scooted closer to me.

She placed her hand under my chin and moved my face towards her. She leaned in and kissed the tears that were rolling down my face as we sat there. Ashley lightly rain her thumb over my bottom lip and I just watched her as she licked the bottom of her lip. I knew that sign. I moved towards her and connected our lips. So soft and smooth. Ashley traced her tonge over my bottom lip wanted access and I agreed to it as we combinde our whole mouth together.

What seemed like forever Ashley seperated us and she leaned her forehead against mine.

"You better get inside before Paula starts wondering if I kidnapped you." She brought a smile to my face and I kissed her one more time.

"Unlock the door and come with me." Ashley looked bewildered but did as I said.

I stood outside waiting for her to follow me as the rain was pouring on us both. I grabbed a hold of hand and started to run away from the house.

"Spencer, It's raining. What are we doing out here?" I rain and rain with Ashley right on my heels.

About five minutes later we were at the lake by my house. This was my favorite place when it rained. If you just sit there under a tree and listen to the raindrops it's the most soothing experience to have.

"Why are we here?" I looked at Ashley as I saw the water drops run down her face and she was soaked just like me.

Shhhh. I told her as I sat down on the ground by a tree and Ashley sat down with me leaning against the tree and pulling me into her. I sat there in between her legs with her arms wrapped around my body and we sat there in silence.

I watched as the rain fell onto the lake and it was so peaceful out here.

"This is beautiful." Ashley whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it all. The rain. The silence. Ashley.

(A/N: Ok had you guys scared there huh lol...hahaha. Yeah I was going to go a different directing with this chpt but I chose this instead hopefully you guys aren't disappointed. If so then let me know. Thx again for reading. It's good to hear from ya.)


	7. Chapter 7

Extremely tired...i need more sleep!!! Well heres another chpt. Sry about all of the spelling errors last chpt I didn't have time to correct it for u guys!!! But yeah thx again for reading!!!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

"Ashley are you going to go to the bridal shop with me this afternoon?" Christine was determined to get into Marthas face and how much I wanted to see that event but I had alot of homework So I figured I would just wait for Spencer to get off of work so we could do our homework together.

"No I can't. I have to finish up my homework with Spencer when she gets off of work."

"Ok well theres dinner in the fridge so all you have to do is warm it." Wow you know when I think about mom before I went out to California she never was really around for me. I always had to fend for myself for dinner but ever since I came home shes been around more. Weird huh. She probably just missed me. Hahaha.

Christine left and I glanced at the clock. 7:30. Ugh another 30 mins before she gets off. I walked upstairs and started my homework anyways.

I laid on my bed reading and finishing up some last part for my math class when I noticed the time.

9:47 P.M.

Where is she?

My eyes were really heavy and I could feel the sleep coming. I didn't think that I was really that tired but apparently I was. My head hit the bed and I could feel myself go into sleep and it felt good.

xxxx

_Ring Ring Ring _

Ughhh you got to be kidding me.

What time is it?

1:24 A.M.

Spencer never came over last night. We were suppose to do homeowork together. Well she could of at least called me and told me she wasn't going to come.

_Ring Ring Ring _

Freakin A it's the stupid ass phone. I reached over to the night stand and picked up my cell phone.

I wipped my eyes and glanced at the caller ID.

Glen.

Why would Glen be calling me for?

"Hello."

"Ashley! It's about time. I've been calling you for the last hour."

He sounded like he was out of breathe and was talking a mile a minute. What is his deal?

"Glen I was sleeping. What's going on? Why are you calling so late?"

I sat up on the bed waiting for his responce but he didn't say anything.

"Glen! What's going on?"

I was starting to freak out myself. I didn't have any miss calls from Spencer about tonight. Just calm down Ashley. Shes fine. Shes got to be fine.

"She was walking through campus to get to her car after work and someone grabbed her and pulled her behind the bushes."

I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating. The tears started pouring.

"Did he?" Was all I could get out of my mouth.

It was a few more seconds before he came out with it.

"He raped her AShley." I closed my eyes tight and clutched the phone in my palm and I wanted to scream right there and then. This couldn't have happened. She did not deserve this at all.

"How is she?" I was breathing fast now not knowing what to think about the situation.

"She's not doing great. She's curld up in a ball on the hospital bed crying. She hasn't said anything since the cops left."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone, grabbed my purse and keys. As soon as I had everything I ran down my stairs and went out to my car.

Once in my car I sat there clutching the wheel and crying my eyes out. My grip got tighter on the wheel and I could see my knuckles turn white from all of the pressure I had against them. Thats when I let out a scream. I high piercing scream that was needed after hearing everything about Spence.

I should of picked her up after work.

She should of called me.

I shouldn't of fell asleep.

It was a little while until I got to the hospital and when I got there I was scared to go in. How did she look? What exactly did the guy do to her?

I took a deep breathe and then I walked over to the hospital entrance and as soon as I walked in the whole family was sitting there.

The tears started all over again and just seeing them all there had made it even worse. This is my family and right now my girlfriend is in a hospital dealing with something that is really serious to have to go through.

Arthur stood up and came towards me as well as did the boys.

"Ashley she's going to be ok. She's going to be ok." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest crying so hard.

Why did it had to happen to Spencer?

She's never done anything wrong to anyone. She's nice to everyone and here she had to be the victim. Of some stupid asshole. Ugh I would kill him if I saw him.

"Paulas in the room with her Ashley. Maybe you should go up there. I'm sure that she will want to see you." Arthur said as soon as he let go of me.

"Ok. What room number is she in?"

"114." I shook my head ok and I went to the elevator and went up to the room.

The closer I got to the room my heart was pounding even faster. The look of her face is going to kill me.

Room 114

I stopped and had my hand on the handle and took a deep breathe before I entered the room.

Spencer was in a room on her own and Paula was sitting on the side of her as she held onto her hand.

Paula must of heard the door open because she looked over towards the door and saw me standing there. I'm sure my face was super red from all the crying that I've been doing since I found out.

Paula waved for me to come over to her. I was scared.

How would you like to see your girlfriend lay in a hospital bed beaten up from a guy who raped her?

I know you would be scared to.

I slowly made my way over to the side of Spencers bed and Paula wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad your here. She's been asking for you." I closed my eyes as she let go of me and I was facing her as she was sleeping there on the bed.

I finally glanced down and I felt myself gasp for air.

He hit her a few times in the face. Her lip was swollen and cut on the side. Her eye looked like it was smacked pretty good. There was a small gash on the side of her eyebrow.

Why did this happen?

Paula left the room and I sat down in the chair next to her bed and I took her hand into mine.

"Spencer I'm here." No movement. She was sound asleep and I was glad for that. So I continued to whisper to her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to pick you up for work. I should of been there no matter if you had your car or not. You shouldn't have been alone. Can you please forgive me?" I kissed the inside palm of her hand and gentle placed a feather light kiss on her forehead so I wouldn't wake her up.

xxxx

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" My head was jolted up by the screaming and it was Spencer having a nightmare.

"Spencer! Wake up! Wake up Spencer!" I shook her out of the dream and she laid there breathing so hard from terror that I could see in her eyes.

"Oh my god Ashley." Spencer pulled me down to her on the bed and she held onto me for dear life and it hurt to see that from her. To see her look like this made things even worse if you ask me.

"I tried to call for you but you were no where to be found. I tried to call for you." Spencer kept on repeating it over and over to me as I tried to sooth her down so she would breathe better.

"Shh its ok. I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you again." The tears started as I heard myself say that to her as we laid there on the bed.

I'm never going to leave you again.

xxxx

Days turned into weeks, which turned into a month.

Spencer and I are sitting in my room listening to music and she is doing homework that I brought her from her classes.

She hasn't gone back to school since everything happened that night. I don't blame her I would stay away from the place as well but I knew that she should at least try to get back into the swing of things.

"Are you going to go to classes tomorrow?" I asked her as I stood up from the bed and made it over to my closet to grap a hoodie. Fall was already here and I could feel everything getting much colder. Which means that the snow will be coming soon as well.

"I told you I'm not going back there Ashley. At least not yet." It's been over a month. Yeah sure I don't understand what she is going through right now but she should at least try.

"Spencer you need to get back to class. You need to get back to the way things use to be." She shot her head up towards me as I stood there in the center of the room stairing down at her with my hands in my hoodie.

"You don't know how I feel Ashley. You don't know how it felt to be raped or beaten because I was fighting him back. You dont know!"

"I know I don't know but you don't have to stop your life for that asshole. The police got him that night so I know that he's not going to be there when you get back."

I was not going to stop. She knew I was right but she didn't want to deal with it.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Spencer threw her books on the floor and curld up on my bed with her back towards me.

Everything was put on hold for Spencer.

School.

Friends.

Family.

The Wedding.

Me.

I know that this shouldn't be an issue but it kind of is. She flinches when I touch her. When she kisses me she only gives me a kiss on the cheek and you know what I'm fine if it makes her feel better. I just don't know what to think of it. Almost like it's my fault.

Jaimie has come by a few times and calls all the time to see her but she pushes everyone away. I'm shocked she hasn't shuved me out of her life as well.

xxxx

"I don't know what to do anymore Kyla. It's like she's pushing everyone awat from her and I think I'm going to be next. Maybe she needs to see a shrink or something."

"It's only been a month Ashley. Just give it some more time she'll come around. I'm sure that she will be fine and don't stress about it so much. She's not going to push you out of her life. She loves you and you know it. It's just taking her more time to deal with this all."

I sat there in my kitchen looking at some bridal magazines my mom told me to look through for dresses and that they could be ordered to us. That was a good idea. We already had everyones measurements so we didn't have to worry about that.

"Yeah your right. I just need to give her more time. Thanks for taking time out to listen to your crazy sister." I heard Kyla laugh on the other end and it felt really good to hear someone laugh for once around me.

"You know I'm here for ya. But I got to go because Aiden is coming over with Madison."

What? Madison?

"As in Aidens Ex-Girlfriend Madison?"

"Yep that would be her. We actually decided to be friends instead of enemies which I'm totally fine with. I just hope she doesn't try to come after my man or something."

"Weren't you the one who went after her man?" I started laughing hard and thought it was hilarious.

"HEY! I did not steal him from her. He came to me." We both laughed and we said our goodbyes. Just as I was hanging up the phone Spencer comes walking into the kitchen.

She must of woke up from her sleep.

"Were you talking to Kyla?" She asked me as she took a seat next to me on the island.

"Yeah we were just talking about things over there in LA."

"So you weren't talking about me?" Uh oh.

"You came up in the conversation once or twice. Why?"

Spencer shook her head and looked down at the magazines but then stood up.

"I'm going to go home."

I stood up fast and looked at her.

"Why? What's wrong? I thought you asked your mom if you can stay the night?"

"I did but I just want to be home now. I just want to be with my family." Wow I really took that to heart.

"Um ok. Here let me grab my keys and I'll drop you off."

I looked at her and she looked like she wanted to protest my invitation for a ride. Instead she agreed on the ride.

"Fine."

xxxx

"So should I be expecting you tomorrow morning for school?" I thought that I would try one more time.

"No you won't. I have to go." She leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek and I wanted to say something to her but I didn't.

I was going to leave it alone and not think about it anymore. If she wants to come to me about this all then cool, but I wasn't going to force her to talk to me about this even if I think that she should at least talk to someone.

"I love you Spencer." I said to her as she got out of the car. She didn't say it back to me. Instead all I heard was the car shutting and my heart breaking at the idea that Spencer was having second thoughts about me. About us.

I love you.

(A/N: Ok don't ask me where this came from because it just came to me and when I think of something as I type then I just put it down. If you guys hate it I'm sorry but for some reason I was getting bored with the ff and when that happens I stop writing and I don't want to do that. I love writing. I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying it if not then be sure to let me know. Thx again for the reviews!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys...I would like to say THANK U to everyone!!! Man those were some great reviews for the last chpt!!! I loved them all!!! But like some of you said...i had to do someting because I was getting bored...i guess thats just me or something. But yeah thx again u guys!!! Heres the next one!!

Sry that it's not that long. Forgive me.

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

I replay that night over and over in my head every night when I lay in my bed.

_"So see you tomorrow in class right Syd?" I asked her when we were both getting off work. _

_"You better believe it." She threw me a smile and I waved goodbye as I made my way across the campus to get to my car. _

_Ugh I should of parked closer. Oh well. It's a workout so I'm good. _

_I was digging through my purse looking for my phone when I heard something behind me. I turned around but saw nothing there. I swear the darkness was messing with my mind. I continued to mess with my phone and I was about to call Ashley when two arms grab me from behind. _

_It wasn't the familiar arms that hold me at night when I sleep. These were stronger arms that weren't conforting me, they were dragging me away behind the bushes. His calluse hand was covering my mouth so I couldn't scream like I was trying to. I was thrown on the ground like a rag doll feeling the hard ground come against my body. _

_Thats when he strattled me. All his weight was on me as I felt the hot tears race down my face as his hand went to cover my mouth again. I bit him. I bit him so hard that he pulled away from me in pain and I had my chance to scream. I put all my lungs into it but just as I let out I felt his fist against my face. _

_Pain. So much pain I felt. _

_"If you let out another scream I will leave you here bleeding to death. So I suggest you shut the hell up!" _

_His voice was deep, raspy and scary. I wanted Ashley. I needed Ashley. _

_He kept one hand holding my arms above my head and kept a knife by me as he used his other hand to roam my body. I closed my eyes wishing that he would leave me alone. Wishing that I didn't have to go through this. _

_I could hear the zipper to his jeans and of course I had to wear a fucking skirt today. I had to give this asshole access to something that was only suppose to be Ashleys. I felt his hand go up my skirt and I felt him enter me. _

_Little wimpers escaped my mouth as he kept pushing in me. Tears streamed down my face as I felt worthless. I felt like I was nothing now. _

_After he was done. He hit me over and over making me see the inside of my eye lids. I was out cold. I laid there dead like. Wishing that I was dead. _

_This guy hurt me like no other person had ever hurt me before. _

_Why me? _

_Why now? _

_What did I do to deserve something like this? _

_The only thing that I remembered after that was finding myself in the hospital. Everyone was pretty much there except Ashley. _

_Where was Ashley? _

_Glen told me that he got a hold of her and that she would be coming soon. I was glad to hear that because I needed her. _

_Police talked with me for hours on what I remembered and I tried my best to tell them what I saw but in all seriousness I didn't know what I saw. _

_I heard his voice yes. _

_I saw his deep, dark eyes on me as he laid on top of me. _

_Anything else I didn't remember. I tried to block that all out of my head as I went through that nightmare. As I had to endure the pain that he brought against my body. _

_I wanted to forget the whole thing, and I wanted to forget him. _

xxxx

It's been a month since everything had happened with me and I wish that I can say that I'm moving on with my life but I can't.

I don't want to talk to anyone. I can't go back to school and even when I think about it the whole scene comes back into my head and I start to shutter at the thought that he would still be there waiting for me.

Yes the cops got him but that didn't change how I felt inside. I was scared and petrifide of everything around me.

I even pull back when Ashley touches me. I know that I shouldn't but I can't help it. The touch from someone makes me cringe and sends weird vibes to my body. When this guy raped me he also took my will to be touched by the one person that I truely loved.

Ashley has been here for me this whole time and I'm really glad to have her. She's actually the only one I will have come to the house. I don't want to see anyone else. I don't want to talk to anyone else.

Just Ashley and I.

Lately though things have been getting tense between us.

I can see the way she looks hurt when I pull away from her touch. I can see the pain I cause her when I can't say 'I love you' back.

I've stopped the wedding. Well Ashley is still planning it but I've stopped organizing it altogether.

How can she marry someone who got raped by some asshole who took over my body?

How can she love me for me now?

I know she looks at me differently, and it's because of him.

I don't know what to do anymore. It's like I'm paralyzed and I can't move from that moment he raped me. I can't breathe and I don't know if I want to.

xxxx

"I love you." Ashley said as I pretended to ignore it and shut the door to her car. She keeps on pushing me to go to school but I can't. I just can't deal with that right now.

Why can't she understand that and accept it?

The house was empty. I lied to Ashley about me wanting to be home with my family. I knew that they were going to be gone and that meant that the house would be empty.

That's what I really wanted. To be alone.

I couldn't handle Ashley right now.

If I had stayed there any longer then I knew that it would only end up in a fight and with the way things have been going I didn't want to have to deal with that as well.

I heard her talking to Kyla on the phone about me. Saying that I needed to see someone. That I needed to talk to someone. If I didn't talk to her then what made her think that I was going to talk to a shrink.

xxxx

I sat in my dark room with my eyes closed and I curld up in the corner of my room hugging my knees to my chest. I rocked back and fourth crying my eyes out. There was so much in side of me that I hadn't let out. There was so much that I didn't share with Ashley. I couldn't tell her everything. I couldn't let her know that I never even fought back.

Yes he had a knife but would he had really used it?

Would he really had killed me if I screamed?

See I didn't know that because I didn't do it. I could of screamed. I could of tried a little more harder then what I did.

My sobs got louder and I cried my heart out trying to forget all that had happened. Instead it kept on repeating over and over in my head. Just like my dreams. Just like the same nightmare I have had since it all happened.

There had been a few nights Ashley stayed over just to watch me and I would wake up screaming my lungs out. Sweat coming down my face from everything that I endured in the dream. Everything that happened to me in real life.

_Ring Ring Ring _

I ignored it and didn't even bother to see who it was.

I already knew who it was.

Ashley.

That's the eight time she's called in the past hour.

_Ding Dong. _

_Ding Dong. _

No ones home. Go away!

I wanted to scream so bad. Everyone just leave me alone.

Why couldn't they let me be?

I could hear my door open and I could feel the bright light filling the room as I had my head pressed against my legs as I held onto them for dear life.

That's when I felt a hand. I jumped up and pushed myself up against the wall and away from her.

Her eyes were big and I could see so much that I hadn't seen in them for awhile.

Sadness. Frighten. Confused.

"Spencer." She whispered this to me probably at the fear that I would scream or something.

"Please stop this. I'm worried about you." I knew how she felt. I was worried about me as well.

I looked from the floor back to her eyes and I saw the tears about to release.

My tears started and my lip curld up shaking from being scared.

"I can't Ashley. I can't" I finally let those words come out of my mouth and I collapsed to the floor in a ball.

I heard my sobs and then I heard hers.

The women I love that I couldn't even stand to let touch me.

The women that I was suppose to get married to.

My bestfriend.

My Ashley.

(A/N: I'm tell you guys this chpt was like literally sooo hard for me to write but it goes with the story so hopefully you guys got everything that Spencer was feeling and how she still feels. There will be alot more to come. Hopefully you guys won't hate me by then. Thx again for reading. It means alot!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys...heres the next chpt!! Sry it took soo long to get it up but I've been wracking my brain with this ff and its buggin me. Trust me people around me have heard nothing but compaints about it. I think there tired of me already lol hahaha. But anyways Enjoy!!!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

Spencer is starting to scare me. Things just seem like they aren't getting any better. I hate this so much.

I don't know what to do for her. I try so hard to be there for her but she doesn't want me there anymore. She's starting to push me away like everyone else in her life. I won't let her do that to me. She needs me and I know she does.

The night I found her in the corner of her room had broke my heart. It was one of my worse feeling that I have ever felt before.

Here was the one that I love with all my heart curld into a ball hiding from the world and making things worse with no one around her.

We cried forever that night. She still didn't let me touch her but I never left her side even though she told me to leave.

I love her so much and seeing her like this was making me crumble inside. I would give anything to have the old Spencer back.

xxxx

"Come out to Cali for Thanksgiving Ash?" Can you believe that it's going to be Thanksgiving next week. I swear this year is just flying by and it hasn't been great like I had hoped it would be.

Kyla has been trying to convince me to come out there for the holidays. I didn't want to leave Spencer with the way things have been with us. She's been walking around like a zombie and it's not pretty.

"Kyla you know I can't leave Spencer here by herself."

"Not that I don't love Spencer because I do but she has family there for her."

"I'm her family too Ky. And with the way things have been she doesn't talk to them either."

"Then bring her. You know I would love to see her."

"You know she won't agree to come out there. I don't know Ky. I'll have to get back to you on my decision ok. I'll let you know by this weekend. I have to go now, Spencer is expecting me to come over there tonight."

"Ok women. I'll be waiting for your call. Tell Spencer I said hi ok."

I hung up the phone and I sat there in my car looking at Spencers house.

To go in or not to go in? That is the question.

xxxx

"She's in the backyard Ash." What the hell. It's freakin cold outside and she's out there. Shit you would think someone would say something about that.

I opened the glass door to the back and her head went towards the door. I had my eyes on her as I closed the door behind me. She had dark circles around her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. This wasn't my Spencer. Where was she?

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." She left my eyes and continued to stare back out to the open area.

She had a jacket on but I can still see her shaking in her chair. I wrapped my jacket around my body and I walked towards her and sat down on the chair next to her. Please talk to me and tell me that you need me to hold you. I want to be the person who puts warmth back into your life.

"Come on Spence. Why don't we just go in and sit by the fire?"

She didn't move. She didn't even blink.

"Spence."

"If you came over here to tell me what to do then why don't you just go home." She had no compassion in her eyes and it hurt to see her acting like this to me. I couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore.

"Stop this Spencer! Stop acting like I don't mean anything to you. I love you damn it but all you're doing is pushing me away. Is that what you want? Do you want me out of your life because if it is then tell me right now. I can't handle this anymore-"

"Do you think I like being like this Ashley?" She shot back at me as she stood to her feet facing me. She had so much anger inside her.

"Do you think I want to push you away?"

"Well that's how it looks Spencer. You don't let me touch you. I can't even hold you. That hurts and I don't know what to do anymore. I know I wasn't there that night and I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I know it was my fault. I should of picked you up. I shouldn't have fell asleep! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry." Tears were running down both of our faces and all I wanted to do at the moment was kiss her. To let her know that everything was going to be ok and that she just had to believe in us like she use to. Instead I got silence and she sat back down on her chair.

"It wasn't your fault Ash. It was mine." She said it so low that I didn't even understand her. Did she really say that it was her fault?

I walked over to her and got on my knees infront of her.

"Spencer what happened was not your fault. Don't ever believe that. It was that bastered who did this to you. The one who took my Spencer away from me." Spencer closed her eyes so tight not looking at me with tears falling from her eye lids. I reached my hand up to her face and I softly wipped the tears away with my thumb and for the first time she didn't shutter at my touch. I laid my hand on her cheek and rubbed it with my thumb.

"I love you so much Spencer. Please don't forget that. Please don't give up on our relationship. I don't know how I will be able to live without you in my life."

She slowly opened her eyes and for the first time in a long time I saw her. I saw the one that I fell in love with years ago. The one that never let me get away with all of my bullshit.

"Will you stay the night tonight?" She asked as I felt my stomach tighten up in knots. Was she finally going to talk to me? Was she fnally letting me back in?

"I will if you want me to." I told her as I moved my hand away from her cheek but placed it onto of her hand. She looked down at our hands and I didn't know if she was thinking of retreating from me. She didn't budge. Instead she laced our fingers and I felt alive again.

I stood to my feet and pulled her up to her feet and directed us back into the house where it was warm. I know she was freezing she needed to warm up by the fire. As soon as we walked inside everyone was there and they looked at the both of us and I could see Paula sighing at the fact that she was letting me in again. Paula and Arthur both smiled at me and I continued to lead Spencer into the living room.

I had her sit in front of the fire and I grabbed her a blanket to wrap herself in. She wrapped it around herself and then looked at me as I sat down beside her.

"Do you want to share?" How much I wanted to do just that but I knew that it was to soon. I didn't want her to pull away again.

"No its ok. I'm not cold." I brought my legs up to my chest and sat there in silence with her and we watched the fire flicker and crack.

"That night he raped me."

"Spencer I don't want to talk about that."

"Well I do." I looked at her from the corner of my eye and I knew that she had to get it. I'm just not sure that I'm going to be able to handle hearing it come from her.

"The night he raped me I was so scared. I tried screaming the first time he had grabbed me and pulled me behind the bush." I closed my eyes and tried to block the image out of my head.

"That was the first time he hit me. Then he told me that if I screamed again that he would kill me." Spencer was talking about it as if it was something on her chest that she had to get off in order to deal with everything. I'm just starting to think that I don't know if I can deal with it now.

"It placed a knife by my body and held my hands above my head."

Why the hell was she telling me this for? I felt my fists clutch together and my knuckles going white. I could hurt something right now.

"He never covered my mouth the whole time he was on me. I could of screamed Ashley. I could of screamed." I stood up fast and I wipped the tears away from my face.

"Stop. Just stop already." I told her as I paced back and fourth in the living room. Spencer stood with me and continued with everything.

"It was my fault Ashley. I could of screamed but I didn't. I just let it happened."

"He would of killed you Spencer! He could of..." I stopped right there and I felt the anger rise in me.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"It was yours either!" She shouted back at me. By then Paula and Arthur had stepped into the room and I could hear them behind me.

"Spence is everything ok?" I looked at Spencer trying to catch my breathe from holding it for so long. I was trying to control my anger and everything that I wanted to yell at her.

Her view went from me and then back to them.

"Yeah everything's fine. We're just talking." Yeah about the night your daughter was raped. How much I wanted to blurt that out, but I kept my words to myself.

"Mom. Ashley's going to be staying the night to night." Did she really want me to stay the night after all of this?

"That's fine honey." Paula said.

After a few minutes Paula and Arthur left the room and I conitnued to stand there not knowing what to say anymore.

I sat down on the couch and Spencer had her gaze on me the whole time.

"What do you think now? Now that you know your girlfriend could of prevented it if she had only screamed."

I placed my hands on my face and breathed deep not wanting to answer her.

I moved my hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"He would of killed you Spencer. Don't you get that. He had a knife and he would of used it if you had screamed."

"I should of tried. I should of fought him. I should of done something."

"Please just stop Spencer. Please." I was begging her now. I didn't want to go over this anymore. I coudln't go over this anymore.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words I heard from her before I felt her hands on my thighs and that made me jump back.

We both froze. She looked at me as if I had made her think I didn't want her to touch me and I knew that was a big mistake. I didn't mean to jump away from her like that I just wasn't expecting her to touch me or to even want to touch me.

"Spence."

"No its fine Ash. I get it you don't want me to touch you. After what that guy did to me I wouldn't want to touch me either." Spencer started to back away from me and I quickly stood up going towards her.

"NO! It's not that I just didn't expect you to touch me-" She cut me off.

"No that's fine. I'll save you the trouble and I won't touch you again."

"Damn it." I went after her and I didn't know if I should grab her by the waiste or not but I chose to because I didn't want her to think anything.

Just as I grabbed her by the waiste her whole body tensed up and I could feel it. I wrapped my arms around her. I leaned my head on to her shoulder and I just waited for her to get comfortable in my arms. This felt so foreign to me after so long of not being with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump at your touch you know that. I just didn't expect you to touch me."

We were both silent and I could tell that she was starting to drop her guard and she placed her arms around my arms. How good it felt to feel her touch.

"I've missed you so much. I've missed being with you." I closed my eyes and I breathed her in so deep loving her smell.

"I've missed you to Ash. Every night I lay in my bed wishing that I felt comfortable for you to hold me or for you to accept me for me now." I quickly released her and turned her around to me. I placed my hands on her cheek and I could not believe that she had thought any less about herself.

"I love you. No matter what Spencer. Always and Forever. See this ring?" I raised my hand up and then I raised her hand up and I made her look at them.

"We promised eachother that whatever we went through we would always be there for eachother. You just have to believe it because it's true. I don't want anyone else. Your it Spencer."

I looked right into her eyes and then I glanced down at her lips. I moved closer and I could see her starting to fidget but I didn't stop. Right before our lips met I whispered to her.

"It's ok." I gentle placed my lips on her and I felt that spark. I felt that jolt that set me off the very first time she kissed me in her room when I first told her I loved her. After a second or two she moved back and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"No its ok Spencer. I should of took it slower. Hey why don't you go take a shower and I'll get us something to eat. Then we can lay down and watch a movie."

Spencer looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Shit I will take whatever I can right now.

"That sounds good." I squeezed her hand and she went up to her room while I went into the kitchen to get us something to eat. Yeah I had school tomorrow but I wasn't going to worry about that night.

I have Spencer and I wasn't going to lose these moments at all.

(A/N: So what do you think? Slowly but surely things will get better with Spencer but I don't think that everythings out of the woods yet. I'm still trying to decide some things with the ff but yeah other then that I hope that you guys liked the update!!! Tell me what you thought...I love feed back!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Heyyyyy...soooo...heresss...theeee...nextttt...chptttt!!!! LOLLLLL

Sorry you guys im bored!!! Lmao! Thx for the reviews...good to hear from ya guys and what you think!!!

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

I laid there in the bed stairing at her sleep. She's so beautiful. It's not like I've been able to sleep great anyways so I rather be up watching her sleep.

Her breathing was so steady and when I could see her eyes move back and fourth underneath her eyes lids I knew that she was dreaming. Just knowing everything about this girl makes my heart skip a beat. How she does it I have no idea but I sure am glad that she's mine and I'm hers. I wouldn't want it any other way.

I moved a piece of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. That's when she stirred out of her sleep.

Her eyes remained closed but she spoke to me.

"What are you doing up?" She sounded so sleepy that it was cute.

"I just couldn't sleep that's all. Go back to sleep." I leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek and then laid back down.

"Is everything ok?" Her eyes slowly opened and we stared at eachother.

"I'm fine. I promise." Her eyes tried to stay open but it didn't last that long. A few minutes later she was sleeping again.

xxxx

"Why didn't you tell me that Ky wanted you to go to LA for Thanksgiving?" I was on the phone with Ashley while she was at school.

Kyla had called me this morning asking how I was doing and then apparently slipped on the fact that she asked Ash to come out for the holidays. It wasn't that I was mad because I wasn't but she should of at least told me about it. I didn't want her to stay here just for me. Yeah I'm not totally over everything but I am getting back to myself now.

"I was going to tell you. It was just that things were starting to get better and I didn't want to leave you."

"Ash I'm going to be fine. I don't need you to watch my every move. I'm not going to breakdown again."

"Sorry for caring about you Spencer. I'm just trying to be there for you."

"I know that and I love you for it but you should go. You need to be with your sister and dad for Thanksgiving."

Ashley was silent on the phone.

"We'll see. I have to get to class now. Love you."

"I love you to." We both hung up the phone and I went back to cleaning up my room when my phone went off.

It wasn't Ashley ringtone so I knew that it wasn't her. Hmm I wonder who this is.

I decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello." I answered a little not sure who would be on the other line.

"Hey Spence. It's Syd." Wow. It's been forever since I've talked with her. How did she get my number? I don't remember giving that to her. Oh well I guess.

"Hey!" It was actually great to hear from her. She was one of the people I had ignored when I was going through everything and I wish I wasn't like that but I was. I'm sure that she understood.

"Do you know that I've missed you so much? Class has not been the same since you left."

"That's because you have nobody else to stare at." I heard her laugh in the back and it just made me laugh.

"You are crazy, but soooo right. When are you going to get your sexy ass back to school?" I wish I new that answer but I didn't really think that I was going to come back for the rest of the semester.

"I'm still doing my work for my classes and my professors have been really nice about that but I don't think that I'm going to come back this semester. I still feel weird about everything."

Sydney got quiet on the phone and I knew that she was thinking about everything. I'm sure that she's heard all about it.

"You don't have to be quiet now. If there's anything you want to ask me you can go a head. I won't crack."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Spence." I could hear sorrow in her voice and if I wasn't mistaking I think she was crying.

"Sydney you don't have to cry. I'm ok."

"Still Spencer you didn't have to go through that and I swear if I had just walked you to your car-"

"Then he would of got you and I don't know how I would of took that. It happened yes, but I'm getting through it because I have people who love me all around me. I have alot of help and support. So trust me it's no ones fault. Like I hear from my mother all the time, 'everythng happens for a reason'. Don't ask me what the reason is but hey it could be true right."

"Yeah I guess." We were both silent for a second there.

"Why don't we have lunch today?" I asked her knowing that I would have to run this by Ashley because I didn't want her to get angry for nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Sydney your my friend and friends have lunch. When you have your next break call me and we can meet some where ok." Sydney giggled and I smiled at her giggle.

"I have a two hour break before I head into work. Is 2 o'clock ok?"

"That sounds good. Call me when you get out of class ok and then we can meet at Tony's."

"Ok sounds good to me. Can't wait to see ya. It's been way to long."

"Hahaha. Yeah I know what you mean. Ok get to class women."

Sydney and I got off of the phone and I sat there wondering how I was going to bring this up.

xxxx

"Hey do you want me to come home for lunch?" Ashley called while I was getting ready to go and head out to meet Sydney for lunch.

"Umm about lunch." I stopped what I was doing and then I sat down on the bed.

"Sydney called me today and we talked for awhile. So since it's been forever since I've seen her I figured that I would ask her to go to lunch. Is that ok?" I was bitting the side of my cheek hoping she wouldn't go off on me.

"Nah I don't care. I'll just see you later tonight when I get out of my last class."

Hmm. That was way to easy if you ask me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah that's fine Spencer. You guys are friends I understand that. I'll just call you later. Bye"

"Ok. Bye."

Yeah still don't know what to think about that but I wasn't going to question it right now.

I went downstairs and mom was actually home. What was she doing home for?

"Mom." She glanced up from the paper she was reading and looked at me.

"Yeah honey."

"Why are you home for?" I was really curious. Hey I've been out of the loop for awhile I needed to catch up on things now.

"Oh I just decided to take the day off. Actually I was going to come up and see if you wanted to go out for lunch."

Man what was up with everyone asking me to go to lunch today.

"Actually I have plans with a friend to go to lunch and catch up with her. But maybe later on we can talk ok." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

I grabbed my purse and I headed out of the door. Just as I was stepping out the phone rang.

I quickly picked it up and from the number it was Syd.

"Are you out already?"

"Yes Spencer. So are we still meeting?"

"No Sydney I'm going to stand you up."

"You better not bitch. This is our first date."

"Haha your a crack up. I'm not sure Ashley would like to hear you say that."

"Yeah your women saw me in between classes and she looked like she wanted to rip out my hair or something."

I knew she was mad. That liar. Oh well.

"Yeah I told her about lunch and she seemed cool about it but I guess I was wrong. To good to be true right."

"That is true. See you in a few." I hung up the phone and it felt really good to be behind the steering wheel.

xxxx

Tony's was kind of packed with alot of college students coming over from school. Gee's what a great time to get lunch right now. I looked around the place trying to spot out Sydney when I hear my name being screamed out.

There she is.

Sydney comes running over to me and she has this huge smile on her face. She's hilarious. She crashed into me giving me a big hug.

I hugged her back and I was glad to see her.

When she finally let me go we both stood there smiling like idiots.

"Come on I have someone for you to meet." She grabbed my hand and directed me to the back of the place where we come in contact with Casey. As in the Casey that had a thing for Ashley. You want to hear the funny part about this meeting. She was the one that Sydney wanted me to meet.

"Spencer this is-"

"Casey." I blurted out before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"Yeah. Do you guys know eachother or something?" Sydney looked from me over to Casey. I of course had this mean glare on my face as if I didn't know if this lunch was going to work out today.

"Casey and Ashley made out while we were still dating." Sydneys mouth shot open and looked back at Casey.

"Will you drop that already Spencer. There was nothing going on with us. It kind of happened because we were drunk. Yeah I know that I had liked her but obviously Ashley didn't see me in that way. Can we please leave that in the pass, because right now I just want to concentrate on my girlfriend in front of me."

Casey looked at Sydney and grabbed a hold of her hand. Now it was my turn for my mouth to drop. You have got to be kidding me. They were going out. Wow. Wait until Ashley hears this. She is going to laugh her ass off. Well I hope she does.

"How long have you guys been going out?" I asked as I sat in the booth across from them both.

They both glanced at eachother with smiles on each of their faces and I thought that they made such a cute couple. The two people who thought that were going to get in between Ashley and I were now paired up.

Hahaha. Yeah this is freaking hilarious.

"About a little over a month now." Sydney said as she turned her attention back over to me.

"Man I'm sorry I wasn't around to hear about it." Sydney reached over to my hand and squeezed it.

"It's fine Spence. Your here now and we can all hang out. Right?" She glanced at Casey and then back over to me. I guess I didn't see anything wrong with her now that I know that she won't be coming after Ashley.

"Yeah I don't see how that's going to be a problem." I said as I looked over to Casey who got a smile on her face.

We spent a few hours there eating, and talking about everything that has been going on.

Eric had gave my job away to some sophmore who was a nerd. Then

for about a month would ask Sydney about me all the time.

Eww he was really creepy.

After the rape the Dean had told everyone to be careful on campus and to always have a partner when walking around. I mean of course they already caught the guy but you can never be to careful when it comes to things like that anymore.

Alot had changed in such a short time that's for sure.

xxxx

I walked through my front door around 6:30.

"Spencer we are having dinner in the dining room if you would like to join us." I placed my purse down with my jacket and then made my way over there.

Everyone was there. Including Ashley. She glanced at me once but after that she kept her head down to her plate.

I took my seat next to Ashley and looked her way.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her while I watched her move her food around the plate.

"Yeah."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I be lying to you?"

"Because I know when you are lying. You can never look me in the eye."

Ashley glanced up at me and we stared for awhile.

"How was lunch?" I just wanted for the question to come up.

"It was really good. It was really good to see Sydney."

Ashley scooted away from the table and left.

Everyone at the table looked at us both and I just gave them a smile.

"Be right back." I got up from my seat and I made my way up to my room.

As soon as I walked in I closed my door behind me and I looked over at her sitting down on the edge of my bed with her arms crossed.

"So what do you want to say?" I asked her as I stood there a few feet away from her with my arms crossed as well.

"Why do you do this? You know I'm jealous of Sydney but no you have to throw her in my face. I love you spencer but if you keep this up then I don't know how I'm going to handle it." I shut her up with a kiss.

Yeah she wasn't expecting that now was she.

"Are you done?" I asked her as I pulled back from her.

Her face looked so cute.

"Maybe."

"Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Depends. Is Sydney in it?" I shook my head yes.

"Then no."

"Shut up. Yes you do. Guess who was sitting at our table when I got there at Tony's?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders not really wanting to play along with me so I kept on going.

"Casey was sitting there."

"Casey who?" I raised my eyebrows and she got who I was talking about.

"OoOoO Casey. So what? Maybe she was getting lunch. Who cares."

God she was making this so hard.

"She was there with Sydney." She shrugged again being slower then anyone I have ever met. She is impossible I swear.

"As in a couple."

Ashleys face dropped and her eyes got wide.

"SHUT UP!"

I laughed so hard and she continued to look like she was a deer caught in headlights. It's about damn time she got it. She was starting to worry me.

"Wow. So Sydney and Casey huh? That's interesing. Hmm I wonder if Casey would still get drunk with me now." I shot my head back at Ashley quick and I glared.

"Gotcha!"

"Not funny."

"Oh yes it was. You should of saw your face. It was great." Ashley wrapped her arms around me.

"So how are you feeling?" I looked down at my feet and then back at her.

"I'm doing ok. When I got to Tony's it was kind of weird but I think that it's something that I have to go through to get out of the state that I've been in."

"Yeah. Well I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. Sorry if I was a little jealous."

"A little!" We both laughed at my comment.

"Ok. Alot. But I love you and it comes with the territory and you know that." I lightly kissed her lips and hugged her tight.

"I know." I whispered to her as I didn't want to move from that spot.

(A/N: Ok don't know how I feel about this chpt... im kind up in arms with all of my writing but thats just me!!! Tell me what you think and leave the love!!! Thx again for reading!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

IM mad you guys!!! IM REALLY MAD!!! I just got off the phone with my best and he told me to hold off on buying my plane ticket to NY...then he tells me to use the money for something else!!! I'm like...WHAT!!! It's like hes trying to make me not buy my ticket or something. I'm going...with or without him and he knows it!!! Sry I had to vent you guys...hope u didnt mind.

Well it seems like there was hardly any responce on my last chpt which kind of disapointed me as well but oh well I guess!!! I'm just not in such a great mood anymore!!!

**To The End **

**Ashley POV **

"Get your ass on the plane!"

We were standing by the terminal and Spence was still trying to tell me to get on the plane to go to California.

"I don't want to leave you." I wrapped my arms around her waiste and I brought her closer to me.

Spencer put her arms around my neck and gave me her glare trying to tell me to do exactly what she was telling me to do.

"I'm going to be fine. Mom is making her dinner and then we are just going to be having a family day. Exactly like what we did the last few years.

"Then why can't I stay and have Thanksgiving with you guys?"

_Last call for Flight 157 to Los Angeles, California. _

"See it's the last call now go." Spencer kissed me quickly but when she let go to soon I brought her back into my arms.

"I love you."

Spence smiled big.

"I love you too. Call me when you get into LA ok." I leaned into her and gave her a long and sweet kiss goodbye.

I picked up my bag and then walked through the terminal.

xxxx

I'm going to be away for a week and besides the time that I moved out here last year with out Spencer this was going to be the longest we've been without eachother.

I can do it.

Sure I can do it.

I know I can do it.

xxxx

6 hours later.

"I miss you so much."

Ok I tried. I can't help it that I'm so attached to the women of my dreams.

"Haha. It's only been about seven hours Ashley. How was the flight?"

"Boring. This big balding guy was sitting next to me and he was snoring the whole time on the flight. I swear I was about to shut his mouth for him. I would of rather had you to lay on instead I had to lean against the window."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah tons Spencer. Thanks for caring." I heard her laugh on the phone and I thought it sounded so cute. She was cute altogether.

"Ok well I have to go and get my luggage. I'll talk to you later babe."

"That's fine. Tell everyone I said I love them. I'll talk to you later."

Now where is Kyla?

"ASHLEY!"

Hahaha.

That's her. Along with her man.

Aww aren't they just the cutest couple that I've ever seen. Other then Spencer and me of course.

"Ashley. Ashley. Ashley!" This women was jumping up and down acting like it had been forever since she last saw me or something. Well actually it was about a week before everything happened with Spencer so I guess it was a while ago.

I hugged her so tight and I stood there thinking that this had turned out to be a great Christmas present from my dad last year. Of course at the time I didn't think that but now I love the fact that I have her in my life.

"I've missed ya like crazy." I told her as she released me and I smiled at Aiden.

"Hey." Aiden leaned over to me and gave me a hug as well.

"Ready to head to the house?" Kyla asked me as we stood there looking like idiots.

"Sounds good to me." Aiden grabbed my bags and I thought to myself that I was glad she brought him along. Hahaha. I'm so mean.

xxxx

"When is dad coming into town?"

We were sitting in the car stuck in traffic. I sure didn't miss this that's for sure.

"He said that he would try to make it in two days before Thanksgiving."

I hope he keeps his promise. It's not like I get to see him all that much.

"So what do you have planned for us to do while I'm out here?" I asked her as I knew that she would have some kind of party to throw or attend to.

"There's Ego tonight."

Of course. That women is crazy about that place now. The only reason they get in is because of Aiden knowing the bouncer. If it wasn't for that then I doubt we would be able to get in. Then again I'm sure that we would be able to throw around the dad card if we needed to. But of course I guess it depended on the bouncer.

"Then after Thanksgiving Aiden is throwing a party at his house. That should be fun. Is there anything that you want to do while you're here?" I looked out the window and I knew that I wanted to venture over to the beach tomorrow morning. I'll just do that on my own and then call Spencer while I'm sitting there.

"Nothing that comes to mind right now. We will see I guess."

About an hour later we finally made it home and then I stood there remembering everything that had happened here last christmas with Spencer.

We got promise rings for eachother and then brought her whole family out here for christmas. It was an awesome time and I'm really glad that she surprised me and came over here to be with me. Talk about some good times here.

Not to mention when we all went to Vegas for New Years Eve for dads concert and when I purposed to Spencer. Yeah it had been on my mind at the time but never did I think that I would actually come out of the blue with it. I don't know what it was but my heart was screaming to me to ask her and that's when I did. Right there on the side of the stage with Kyla near. It was one of the best times of my life.

I walked up the stairs to my room and it was exactly like I had left it before summer had started.

"Hey Ash." I turned to the door and she was standing against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Hmm."

"I'm really glad that Spencer convinced you to come for Thanksgiving."

"She didn't make me." I looked up at Ky and she had her face looking like she knew that she had made me.

"Ok fine. Yes she convinced me. It's not that I didn't want to come back it's just that I didn't like the fact of leaving her so soon after everything that happened."

"How is she doing?"

"She tells me that she's going to be ok, but sometimes I really worry about her you know. She still wakes up having nightmares of that guy raping her. I've been over there a few nights but other then that she's by herself."

"I'm sure that she's going to be ok. She would of told you if she was feeling other wise right." I stopped and looked right at her with a serious face.

"I don't think she would. She puts on this show that she's fine with everything but I know her better then that and I know that she is still struggling with everything. I wish that she would be honest with me but I can't push it out of her you know. So instead I just tell her that I love her and that if she needs me then all she has to do is ask."

"You are going to be a great wife Ash. I'm so proud of you." Wow. That was a really nice thing to say to me.

"Thanks Ky. It's really good to hear that." Kyla left the room and I continued to put away my clothes. Let's just say that I packed for two weeks instead of one. Hey I have to be prepared for anything. You never know when you need a new outfit for the night.

xxxx

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked Spencer as I was getting dressed to go out to Ego with Ky, Aiden and Madison.

"I don't know. Jaimie was talking about coming over for movies but I don't know if I want to watch any movies tonight."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes Ashley. Everything is fine. I just want to try to catch up on some sleep that's all."

"Babe you should go out and try to have some fun."

"Ashley you know I'm not like you."

What the hell did that mean?

"If I go out I only go out with you. I'm not a real party person and you know that. So why would I go and _try_ to have fun for?"

"Fine. If you don't want to then that's fine."

"So what club are you guys hitting tonight?" She was good.

"They want to go to Ego. Is that fine?"

"Ashley why would it matter that you go out to Ego or not? You can do what you want to do."

"I know I can. I'm just making sure that you're ok with it."

"Im fine. I don't care. Have fun."

"Can you at least be truthful with me for once."

"Ashley what are you talking about? I said to go out. I'm not saying you have to stay in the house and be locked up. Call me later ok. I'm going to go."

I was quiet on the other line. Before she got off I told her that I loved her and then finsihed getting ready.

Ahh now I felt guilty about going out while Spencer was sitting in the house by herself.

This is going to be fun!

(A/N: Hey yuo guys!!! Sry so late...ive been busy and theres been alot going on but yeah...tell me what you thought even though im sure that I wouldn't want to comment on this chpt because its lame!!! Yes i said it!!! LOL)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm glad there is loyal readers out there...im glad that ur still enjoying the FF!!! Know that it makes me happy that I'm actually doing something right when you guys review!!! It puts a smile on my face:)

Enjoy!!!

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

"What are you going to do with out Ashley this week?" Glen and I was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I'm going to be fine Glen. It's only a week and she'll be back at the beginning of next week." I put my head back down on the pillow and conitnued to watch the show on the TV.

"Are you going to get out of the house?"

"I don't know Glen. I'm fine with just trying to catch up on my sleep."

I glanced over at Glen and he was looking at me as if he didn't want me to be by myself.

"Come out with me tonight?" Glen never asks me to come out with him and now hes asking me.

"Glen you don't have to take pity on me just because of everything that happened."

"Wow. I don't have pitty for you. I'm just trying to get your half dead body out of the house. You shouldn't be stuck inside while Ashley is having fun in LA. Now get up and go get ready."

"Glen."

"Go. NOW!"

Gees wasn't he pushy.

I got off of the couch and went to go get ready. Hmm I wonder where we are going tonight. Man I rather be in my own room, watching movies and just relaxing.

Doesn't that sound good?

xxxx

"Isn't this place huge?" Glen was yelling over the blaring music that filled the whole house. We were at one of his friends house. Apparently he was having some kind of Thanksgiving party and most of the college was there.

He had to bring me here didn't he. I would think he already knew that I wasn't a real party person. I only go if Ashley is here, but no I was stuck here with his alcoholic friends.

Oh what fun.

"Spencer here's a drink." I was sittng on a chair watching everyone mingling with everyone while I tried to keep to myself. Of course Nick found his way over towards me and handed me a drink. Oh and then he decided to take a seat next to me. Cause I wanted company.

"How are you doing?" I looked at the drink and then I looked at him.

"Umm...I'm doing good. You?"

Nick took a gulp of his drink and smiled my way.

"I'm doing real good."

Well good for you buddy. Now leave me alone.

"So do you want to dance Spence?"

"It's Spencer and no thank you."

His mood changed and he looked like he was getting angry or something. Typical guy. Get's angry when his ego is bruised.

"Why don't you like guys for?" Oh. My. Gosh.

You have got to be kidding me. He was not going to bring out the whole lesbian card was he.

"I have a girlfriend and that's all you need to know." I got up from my seat and Nick grabbed a hold of my wrist. He had a tight grip and he was starting to hurt me.

"Let go Nick!"

"I'm not done talking with you."

"Well that's funny because I'm done talking with you." I took my drink and threw it in his face.

"Ahhh." Nick shot up from his seat and he looked like he was about to swing at me when Glen jumped in.

"You lay one finger on her and I'm going to make you wish you were never born. Got me!" Nick had beer running down his face and I stood there tired of the whole night altogether.

Nick finally walked away and Glen turned around towards me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to go home."

"Spence. Don't let that asshole ruin your whole night."

"Thank you for trying to get me out of the house and everything Glen but I'm really not having a good time. I'll just see you when you get home ok."

I gave him a quick hug and I took the keys from him. I knew that he would be able to get a ride from his friends.

Ugghhh. I wish Ashley was here.

I miss her.

xxxx

_Hey you've reached my cell. Sorry but my girlfriend is more important then you so leave a message and maybe I'll give you a call back. Love ya. _

"Hey Ash. It's 1:25 A.M. and I was just calling to see how your night went. I miss you. Call me when you get home ok. I love you."

I closed my phone while I laid there in bed wishing that she would call me back already. That was my third message since I got home from the party about two hours ago.

I rolled over on my side and I hugged my pillow tight wishing that it was Ashley I was holding. Maybe I should of went with her. No she's fine without me. I need to stop acting like I can't live my life without her. Yeah she's a big part of it but... I don't know.

I closed my eyes and let the sleep take me away.

xxxx

Shut up! SHUT UP!

My head shot up fast and I wanted to yell so damn bad. What was that stupid beeping noise?

I looked over on the other side of the bed and my cell phone had went off and I had a voicemail.

Ugh. I hate cell phones sometimes.

_You have 1 missed call. _

_From: Ashley _

"_I-I missssssssss y-you sooooo m-much!" _

Of course she had to be drunk. Ugh Ky why did you let her drink for?

_"I waaanttt y-you sooo bad r-right now! I-I was hopin tooo h-hearrr y-your voice tonight. Pleaseeeee c-call meeee baby!!! I-I love you!" _

I looked at the time on my phone and it was 3:55. Should I call her?

I pushed the keys and then just laid back on the bed waiting to either hear her slurr her words to me or to hear her voicemail.

"Hello." I guess I get her. She sounded like she could barely talk. Hmm sounds like a big hang over to me.

"Hey." I responded back with a whisper. Even though I could of been mean and yelled on the phone. I'm a good girlfriend. I won't get mad at her right now. I'll wait until tomorrow morning when she has a big headache. I mean that's the least I can do right.

"Spenceyy." Hmm a new name. Interesting.

"Yeah. So you had a big night I can tell."

"I'm sooo sorry. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you. Forgive you for what?"

"For getting drunk tonight. For leaving you over there by yourself. For going out with everyone while you stayed home."

"Umm."

Ashley stopped talking and she heard the...umm.

"What?"

"Glen and I were sitting around the house when he came out and asked me to go out with him and at first I denied but he made me go. So he takes me to this random party of a friend of his and I didn't have fun at all. Instead I got harassed by some idiot-"

"What!" Oh she sounded like she was getting sober now. Hmm interesting how a conversation can do that to a person.

"I'm fine. I tried to walk away from him when I told him I had a girlfriend and he grabbed my wrist really tight. I poured my drink on him and just when he was about to swing at me Glen jumped in and made the asshole leave."

"Spencer! Why did you even talk to that asshole? Are you ok? Ugh why did I come over here for?" She sounds mad. I'd rather have the drunk Ashley back.

"Calm down Ash. I'm fine. He was just an idiot thats all."

"He was going to hit you Spencer. It's more then just that."

We got quiet and I had really wished she was here. That's all I want now. Is for Ashley to be here so she could hold me.

"I miss you so much Ash."

"I miss you to Spence. Just next time when you go out make sure that it's with someone that is going to be with you all night. Because we both know that Glen just left you to talk to his stupid ass friends. I love you and I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"I know." We were both silent for a few minutes and the next thing I hear is breathing. Ashley had fell asleep on the phone with me.

"Ash"

Nothing. Then she started to snore.

Hahaha it was so cute.

A drunk Ashley snores at night.

You might not think it's cute, but I do and I love her for it.

"Goodnight Ash. I love you."

I kept the phone on speaker and listened to her breathe. It was the closes thing I had to her being right next to me as I slept.

(A/N: What can I say other then you guys are awesome and i luv ya guys!!! Hopefully you liked the chpt!!!Tell me what you thought about it??? I had so many thoughts and changes for this chpt but i kept on deleting them because I didn't want anymore drama...well for awhile that is lol muahahaha( ----- evil laugh ;) Leave the love!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys sorry for the wait but I tend not to write at all on the weekends!!! Sometimes I will but most of the times I'm busy with other things so I dont have the time. So forgive me!!! Hope all of your guys weekends were good!!! Here's the next chpt! Hopefully you like it!

Katie heres the chpt you were asking for! Hahahaha.

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

Ok so one minute I was mad at the fact that Spencer had got herself into a situation like she did at the party and then I'm passed out on my bed with the phone glued to my face.

When I finally noticed and remember what had went on the night before Spencer popped into my head. I looked at the phone and there was a text from her.

_Hey babe. I was glad 2 hear ur voice last night. Call me later when ur hangover has gone away. Love you. _

Of course that day was great. A long day of having a fat headache and wishing that I didn't drink all those shots with Aiden. I think he has a thing with getting girls drunk.

xxxx

Thanksgiving.

Dad still hasn't come yet. He said that he would of came last night but we haven't heard anything from him. That's great. He said that he would be here but of course he lied. Nothing is shocking about that.

"Are you going to help me today?" Kyla had asked me when I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Ugh. Do you really need my help?" I looked at Kyla with a puppy dog face hoping that she would come out and tell me that she didn't need me to help out.

"Of course I need your help."

Damn it.

"Fine. I'll help you. Have you heard from dad?"

Kyla kept her head down as if she was trying to ignore the fact that she was mad about the situation.

"No. He hasn't called or anything. Does he always do this?"

Hahaha. Does he always do this? Of course he does.

"Most of my life Ky he has been in and out of it. I don't think that I have spent more then a week with the man and the only reason for that is that the tour was put off in two states that he was suppose to play in. Which brought him back in Ohio for about a week or so. I wish I can say all these nice things about him but I don't think that I have many to tell."

"I remember when my mom would tell me about dad but never really had anything to really tell me about him because she didn't know him either. It sucks not knowing your father."

"Yeah I know how you feel. But if it makes you feel a little better I'm really glad that your in my life now." I glanced up from my bowl of cereal and she was looking directly at me with a smile.

"Thanks Ash. I feel the same way."

"Ok enough family bonding. I'm going to go get dressed and then I'll be down to help you with everything ok."

I left the kitchen and I went up to my room to get my phone. Hopefully Spencer is home.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Hey you." Awww. There she is.

"Hey babe. How's the day going for you so far?" I looked at the clock and it was already one over there.

"It's good. The turkey is almost done and I made my pie for dessert."

Mmmm Spencers Chocolate cream pie. It's been forever since I've had that pie.

"I'm mad." I told her as I sat on my bed.

"What? Why?"

"Because everybody gets to eat the pie except me and you know I'm the one who loves it the most."

"Aww I'm sorry babe. Don't worry I'll make you one just for you."

I got a smile on my face and I was so happy to hear that.

"Sounds good to me. Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

I heard her chuckle on the phone and I knew that I said the right thing.

"No you haven't but I'm sure that your going to tell me."

"Of course I am because I do you know. I can't help it. You put a smile on my face and it just makes me love you even more."

"Just wait until you get home."

"Why is that?" I asked her a little curious of her intentions.

"Because I'm going to give you the biggest kiss you have ever experienced."

"Oh really. Hmm that sounds good to me. Then I definitely can't wait to get home."

"Uh huh." Shes so cute.

"Uggghhhhh."

Spencer laughed at me.

"Is someone frustrated?" She started to laugh again.

"You have no idea."

"Oh I'm sure I know how you feel. Trust me I've been in the same boat as you."

_ASHLEY! _

Shit Kyla was calling me. Damn couldn't she hold on for just a second.

"Hey babe I'm sorry but I have to let you go. Kyla is making me help her with dinner tonight."

"You're helping her but last year when I asked you to help me with Christmas you decided to play games with the boys instead."

OoooO. I so should remember to keep my mouth shut next time.

"You had your mom Spence. Kyla is the only one cooking and she loves spending time with me."

"Oh cause I don't."

Yeah I suck at this.

"I love you."

"Uh huh. You're just trying to get on my good side now."

"Maybe. Did it work?" I waited on the phone listening to Kyla scream my name for the hundreth time.

"Yeah it did. I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye babe."

Ughh.

I walked over to my bedroom door and I yelled out so loud.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND! HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

That's what I thought. Yep didn't hear my name after that.

I quickly got dressed and I went downstairs to try to help Kyla with everything. Of course right when I walked right in the kitchen there he stood.

Dad.

He had a big smile on his face along with Kyla. She was beaming actually. I ran into his arms and he swung me around holding me tight. I've missed him so much.

"When did you get here?" I asked him as soon as he put me back down on the floor.

"I tried calling you but you were taking forever up there."

"Excuse me Kyla I was talking to Spencer. But it's so good to see you though." I gave him another hug and we all stood there.

"So are my girls cooking dinner tonight?" Dad asked as I started to take out some stuff from the fridge.

"Well I've been cooking since two hours ago as where Ashley here has been taking her time."

"Just drop it Kyla. I'm here aren't I?" Kyla glanced at me but went back to looking at dad with a big smile.

xxxx

I cooked and I cleaned all my dishes after everything was finished with.

I think I did a pretty good job on everything today. Kyla had did most of it but I still did my share of the work so we could have Thanksgiving today.

"Dinner!" I screamed out as soon as I placed everything else on the table along with the Turkey that Kyla had cooked. Damn that turkey looked good to.

I was going to get all dressed up just for the occasion but I was to tired to go back upstairs just to get all pretty for dinner. Yes it's Thanksgiving but still there was no need to.

"Girls this looks beautiful thank you both." Dad kissed us both on the top of our heads and we sat down. Aiden had got here about an hour ago so he was also going to eat with us.

I just wish that Spencer was here with me to share this.

Man I miss her.

**Spencers POV **

Ugghhhh.

I have been up since six this morning and I started cooking with my mom as soon as she got up. This is the first Thanksgiving I haven't had Ashley here with me. I hope the family has a great day.

"Mommm! Glen won't get out of the food." I glared at him as he was grabbing another biscuit.

"I can't help it. I'm hungry."

Glen left the kitchen and mom came back in seeing if everything was going ok. Of course it was going good. I've been helping her do Thanksgiving for the last four years and I do think I'm getting better at it every year I help out.

"Everything good honey?" Mom walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder and I shook my head yes.

It was silent for a second there and then mom started talking serious.

"How are you doing?" I looked up at her and I knew exactly what she was talking about. We really haven't talked about it because I didn't want to have to go over all the details with my own mother you know.

"Umm...I'm doing ok. I wish Ashley was here but other then that I'm doing ok. You know I never thanked you for giving me space when I needed it. I know that I scared you guys at some points but I didn't really know how to handle it."

Mom wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight. It felt like it had been a very long time since mom and me have had any real conversation with eachother. I guess when I came out to the family she seperated herself from me and that killed me. She was suppose to be there for me when I was going through something big in my life instead she just looked down on me and made me feel like I wasn't worth anything. It took some time for her to accept things with Ashley and me but it still wasn't like it use to be. I guess I should be lucky to just have her in my life still.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring _

Ashleys ring tone.

"Sorry mom but I have to take this." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and I went out of the kitchen into the backyard on the patio.

"Hey you."

"Hey babe. How's the day going for you so far?" I was so glad to hear her voice.

"It's good. The turkey is almost done and I made my pie for dessert."

She got quiet which only meant that I knew she was thinking about the chocolate pie that I made. Which is her favorite.

"I'm mad." She couldn't be mad at me. She loves me to much to hate me.

"What? Why?" I asked trying to sound like I was hurt at her comment.

"Because everybody gets to eat the pie except me and you know I'm the one who loves it the most."

"Aww I'm sorry babe. Don't worry I'll make you one just for you."

I knew that she would like that. She could never turn down a whole pie to herself.

"Sounds good to me. Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

Hahaha. I knew that I got to her. It's so easy.

"No you haven't but I'm sure that your going to tell me."

"Of course I am because I do you know. I can't help it. You put a smile on my face and it just makes me love you even more."

She's so cute when she trys to sound all corny with me. Hahaha. I love her so much.

"Just wait until you get home." Let's just give her something to come home to.

"Why is that?" Hook, line and sinker.

"Because I'm going to give you the biggest kiss you have ever experienced."

"Oh really. Hmm that sounds good to me. Then I definitely can't wait to get home." I could hear the curiousness in her voice and I loved it.

"Uh huh."

"Uggghhhhh."

I laughed at her responce to me.

"Is someone frustrated?" I let out another laugh at the fact that I could get her sexually frustrated over the phone.

"You have no idea." Please I knew exactly how she felt. I've been the one who has been putting off sex because of everything that happened. Don't get me wrong I want to but I'm kind of scared. So I've been keeping to myself until I feel more comfortable with everything between us.

"Oh I'm sure I know how you feel. Trust me I've been in the same boat as you." I gave her a giggle on the phone and she got quiet for a second.

"Hey babe I'm sorry but I have to let you go. Kyla is making me help her with dinner tonight."

Oh no. She did not just tell me that.

"You're helping her but last year when I asked you to help me with Christmas you decided to play games with the boys instead."

She knew that she got caught on that one.

"You had your mom Spence. Kyla is the only one cooking and she loves spending time with me."

"Oh cause I don't." I wasn't letting her off the hook at all.

"I love you." Oh good one.

"Uh huh. You're just trying to get on my good side now." I told her as I got more comfortable in the chair.

"Maybe. Did it work?" Just thinking of her trying so hard made me smile and I knew that it worked in so many ways.

"Yeah it did. I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye babe."

Man I love her.

_DINNER! _

There goes mom yelling to us all for dinner. I'm guessing that everything was done already. Well that's good because I'm a little hungry now.

Everybody was at the table once I got inside the house and man was it packed.

Mom and dad at the sides of the tables. Glen was sitting next to his girlfriend of the month Katie. Gees what she saw in him was beyond me. Then of course Chelsey was here next to Clay. Man I love them so much. Chelsey is always smiling which only makes me smile when I see her. Then we have me by myself. Wishing that Ashley was here to share this moment with me.

As I sat down everyone grabbed a hold of eachothers hands and bowed their heads to pray. I had missed being with my family like this. Knowing that everything is getting back to the way things use to be and I was so lucky to have them all in my life. I wouldn't change anything about them.

And thats what I give Thanks for. My family and Ashley who have been there for me through everything.

(A/N: Hey you I did a two part POV this time so I could get Thanksgiving out of the way. Hopefully it was fine with you guys!!! Well tell me what you thought. I'm still thinking of some things that will be coming up. So bare with me as I try to come up with everything. Thx again for reading and telling me what you think of the FF. THANK U!!!)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey you guys hows it going? It's just another sunny (yet chilly) day in Cali over here. Well I've been trying to think of some things to put in this next chpt. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Thx again for the reviews!!! Love them! Love them! Love them:)

Don't worry you guys this next chpt will be nothing but Spashley!!! Hahaha I know you guys are waiting for that and I promise it will be here. Sorry for the long delay.

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

It's Saturday morning and here I am stuck in the house. I need to get out and do something.

I can not wait until Ashley gets here Monday.

Hmmm where to go? And what to do?

"Mom I'm going out." I yelled as I was standing by the door waiting for her responce.

"Where you going honey?" Ha. I wish I knew.

"I'm not sure. But I'll be home later ok."

"Ok. Be careful." I walked outside the door and the burst of wind made me shiver under my jacket. Winter was on its way and I knew that the snow will be coming. Oh can't wait for blocked off roads and snow days for school. At least that is one of the good points of school. Having those opportunities where you can't make it in because of the snow for school is awesome. I'm just glad that it's Winter break right now for school. Awww all this time off until after New Years. I'm loving every minute of it. I just wish that Ashley was here as well.

I quickly got into my car and I pulled out my cell phone.

_Ring _

_Ring _

"What do you want women?" Oh. My. Gosh. That's where I got the word "Women" from. Remind me to hate her for it later.

"Well hello to you to Jaimie. I was just calling to see what you were doing right now."

"I'm just sitting here trying to find something to watch on TV. Why? What are you doing?"

"Sitting in my car hoping that you will come out of your house and go driving with me. I'm really bored and I want to get out of here for awhile."

"Hmm sounds good to me let's go driving."

Yes! I got someone to come with me. This should be fun. A road trip. I always loved going on those with Ashley during the summer time. Let's just say that those summer nights were awesome. Damn she needs to hurry up and get home.

"Ok good. I'll pick you up in a few minutes ok." I shut the phone off and then I started the car.

xxxx

"I want to pick the music." I looked over at her and I was not going to let her pick the music. It's my car and besides that women does not have good taste in music.

"Uhhh uhhh. I pick."

"Take me back home."

"Shut up. Ok pick something from my CD case. I'm sure that there's something that you will like in there." At least I knew that there was everything that I liked in there because they were my CD's.

"Fine." Jaimie went through the CD case and I just drove and didn't have a clue where I was heading. I brought the map just in case we needed it but I doubt that we would. I know most of Ohio so I wasn't worrying about it.

"Do you know where we are going?" Of course she would ask that. Never can she just up and go and experience something new.

"Nope I don't. I just wanted to drive and get out of Cambridge. Don't you ever get like that?" I glanced over at Jaimie waiting to hear her responce. She was to involved in finding a CD. Gees she is impossible sometimes.

"Earth to Jaimie."

"Hmm." Oh wow she knows how to communicate.

"Nevermind. Have you found anything yet?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" She showed me the CD.

"Thats Kate Voegele. She's awesome. I just bought her CD last weekend."

"Ok I guess we can give her a try then. You sure she's good?"

"Yes Jaimie. Gees."

We were sitting in the car listening to the CD and just enjoyng the view around us. All of the leaves were pretty much off the trees and everything was looking like Winter was about to hit.

xxxx

It was about an hour later and I was driving aimlessly through Ohio and Jaimie decided to take a nap. What a buddy to travel with. She can't even stay up to keep me company. I saw a sign and it said Canton so I decided that I would stop there to get some food. I was already starving because I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Which I should of but of well I guess.

I drove through the town looking for the nearest gas station and then pulled over to get some gas.

"Jaimie. Jaimie!" I nudged her a few times and then she finally started to come out of her sleep.

"Damn it's about time. Did you not get sleep last night or what?" She looked at me whipping the sleep out of her eyes and she looked around the area before she even said anything to me.

"Where are we?"

"Canton. I stopped to get gas and something to eat. So you better get up and get what you need because I'm not doing it for you."

Jaimie got out of the car and a guy came up to us. He looked like he was the gas attendant. He was this big muscle looking guy whipping his greasy hands on a towel with a smile on his face.

God please don't let this turn out to be like the movie, Wrong Turn.

"How may I help you ladies today?"

"We just need a fill up and some snacks that's all." The guy looked at the car and then back to us. Freaky much.

"Alright. I can do that for ya."

"Thanks." We both said in unison as we made our way into the store to get some snacks.

I looked around the store and I picked up a few things that I thought would satisfy me where as Jaimie grabbed all of this junk food and all I could do is shake my head at her.

"What? It's a road trip right? Junk food is necessary when you are on these things." I laughed at her comment and then made our way over to the counter. Of course we had to wait there until the guy was finished with our gas.

"Has Ash called you?" I swear it was like right when Jaimie said her name my cell phone rang. Hmm I never thought I would get reception over here. I smiled when I saw her name on the screen. I swear it's been two days since I've talked with her. She's been busy with her dad lately that we haven't had time to talk.

"Let me guess that's Ashley." I shook my head yes just as I answered the phone with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey beautiful. I've missed you so much." The guy came into the store and started to ring up our food for us.

"I'm so sorry I haven't had time to call you. I feel so bad baby."

"Is there anything else?" The guy came out as I was about to respond back to Ashley.

"No that's it thank you." I gave Jaimie the money and I walked a few feet away so I could talk to Ashley.

"Who's that Spence?"

"Oh just the guy at the store. Jaimie and I are on a road trip. So we stopped in Canton to get some gas and food." She was silent for a second there.

"So I guess you haven't missed me then."

"Are you kidding me? I haven't stopped missing you since you got on that plane to go to LA. Of course I have silly. I love you and I can't wait until you get back on Monday."

"I can't wait either. Last night you were in my dreams and I woke up hoping that you were in my bed but you weren't there. I hate being away from you for so long. I mean I know that we were away from eachother alot of last year but still I thought those days were behind us."

"Babe next time you go somewhere you have to take me with you." I told her when I stepped outside with Jaimie right behind me.

"You don't have to worry about that. You'll be right by my side." I smiled at her comment and then I had to get off the phone. It was time to get back on the road.

"Babe I have to get going." I told her as I sat in the car. Jaimie was digging through the bag eating so I didn't have to worry about her at any point soon. Her and her food. I swear sometimes I wonder where it all goes.

"Please be careful." And that would be the second person to come out and tell me that today. They act like I get myself into trouble alot or something.

"Don't worry we will be fine. I'll call you tonight ok. Love you."

"Can't wait. Love you too."

I closed my phone and glanced over to Jaimie who was looking at me while her face was full.

"Are you happy now?" I smiled at her and I knew from her stuffed cheeks that she was content.

xxxx

"_All by myself. Don't want to be all by myself anymore." _You have got to be kidding me.

"Jaimie stop."

"_It's hard to be sure-" _

"Jaimie!" She finally stopped. This is the last time I take her on a road trip with me. I don't think I can handle this anymore.

"Sorry. It's been stuck in my head since it came on the radio earlier."

"Well at least sing it to yourself. Please."

"Fine. Fine. Gees someones in a grouchy mood. It's because you haven't seen Ashley for a week huh."

Ughhh. Maybe that was why. I missed her so much. I thought that this trip would be great but all it's making me do is think. When I think I usually get in trouble.

"Do you know where we are now?"

"Yeah we are in Euclid."

"You know I've lived in Ohio my whole life but I don't know any of these towns we have gone through."

"That's because you always stay south of Ohio. You never venture out to the North like Ash and I do. Over the summer we will travel up to Lake Eerie and take out the jet skiis. We always have fun."

I arched my back alittle trying to pop my back. We had been in the car for five hours now.

"So is that where we're going?" Jaimie asked.

"Yeah I thought we could get out there for alittle and then head home. Is that fine with you?"

"Whatever you want to do Spence is fine with me."

So we continued to drive through Euclid and I just listened to the radio not really paying attention to much. I had my mind on Ashley the whole time. Which of course had my mind off of driving completely. So I didn't see the raccon in the road.

"ANIMAL!" Jaimie scream as loud as she could and my head snapped back into focus and I swirved off the road real fast and the the next thing I hear was my tire popping. I tried to control myself with the car as I had both hands on the wheel. I finally came to a complete stop with my heart racing a mile a minute.

"SHIT!" I screamed out loud because I was so mad. I looked over at Jaimie and she was breathing hard as well.

"Are you ok?" She had these big brown eyes that looked like they were scared for their life.

"I'm so sorry Jaimie. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see the animal. What the hell was it anyways?"

"I think-I think a raccon." She finally spitted out.

"Damn it the car." I quickly got out and I looked at the front of the tire and it was popped completely. Now what were we going to do? I looked at my phone and I had no service.

"Jaimie do you have service?" I walked over to her side of the car as she pulled it out trying to still compose herself.

"No. What's the next town?" Jaimie asked as I looked down the road to see if I can see a car coming but I didn't. This was perfect. Of course whenever I want to do something everything goes wrong.

"I'm guessing we are like a few miles from Mentor. Because we are almost to Lake Eerie and Mentor is by it so we can walk there to get a tow truck."

"Walk?" She looked at me as she got out of the car with a glare on her face.

"What else do you expect us to do Jaimie? I'm not leaving you here and I'm not getting into a car with a stranger. So we _walk!_"

"Fine lets go."

We grabbed our things out of the car and we started a trail to Mentor. Ashley and I would travel through Mentor but we wouldn't stop. We were always in a rush to get there that we never paid attention to the places around us that much. We would always stop in Akron or Cleveland on the way.

xxxx

1 hour later.

"Are we there yet?" I swear I knew how she felt but I wasn't whinning like she was.

"Must you whine so much. It's called excersie now deal with it. If you didn't scarf all the food down then you wouldn't be crying right now would you."

"Shup up Miss I have to eat nothing but healthy foods. Who does that on a road trip?"

"Me. Now stop complaining we should be there soon."

We trucked it for another thirty minutes and we came to the sign Welcome to Mentor.

How lovely. A very quante little town. This should be fun.

At first it was a few homes as we walked through and then we finally came to the town. Now where was the gas station.

"Do you see the gas station?"

"No but theres a restaurant. We can ask them." I swear if she was thinking about food I was about to scream.

We walked into the restraunt and it was like The Outer Limits or something. Everyone in there was looking at us as if we were outsiders. What a warm welcoming.

"Can I help you with something?" A older women asked us as we stood there not really wanting to move.

"We needed to find a tow truck to get our tire fixed. We got a flat tire about 5 miles south of here."

"Of course." The older lady walked outside and pointed us in the right direction. We said thank you and then walked over towards the gas station.

"I swear I don't even want to go to the lake anymore." I looked over at Jaimie and I felt bad for putting her through this all. I know that the whole point was to get away and try to have some fun but it seems like she didn't really have any fun at all.

"That's fine we will get the car fixed and then head home. I'm really sorry about this all. I didn't mean for anything to go wrong today Jaimie. I just wanted to get away and have some fun you know."

"I know Spence and I'm really glad that you invited me. I mean besides everything that just happened towards the end of the trip it was fun. So don't worry about it. I'm fine ok." I smiled at her and we got to the gas station shortly.

"Excuse me." A young brunette turned around to face me and it looked like she could be 18 or 19. She was wearing a green hoodie and pair of jeans. She smiled at the both of us and she seemed like she was pretty friendly.

"Do you know where the guy is? We need to get our car towed and the tire fixed."

"Yeah. Actually he just went out to get something from his house but he'll be back shortly if you don't mind waiting."

"Nah that's ok. We'll wait."

Jaimie and I stood there looking around the town when the brunette spoke up.

"Can I ask you where you're from?" I turned my attention over to her and I responded back.

"We live in Cambridge and we were just heading over to Lake Eerie but then I had to swirve off the road and I blew the tire."

"An Animal?" I shook my head yes while smiling at how stupid that must of sounded.

"Trust me. I've had to dodge a few of those damn animals myself so I know what your talking about." We all stood there laughing at the situation.

"By the way I'm Brittany." She reached her hand out so I could shake it and so I did.

"Hey. I'm Spencer and this is Jaimie my bestfriend."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. Sometimes I get so bored around here that it's always fun to meet knew people when they come through. Usually I'm at home but today I decided to help out my uncle while he took care of somethings at home."

"Yeah I know what you mean about getting out because that's the whole reason we came over to Lake Eerie. I was so sick of being home that I needed to get out and I remembered all of the good times with my girlfri-" I paused at the word and I could see the expression on her face change. She's probably thinking oh please get this lesbian out of my town. I looked at Jaimie and then back at Brittany.

"Your girlfriend." Brittany finished the rest of the sentence for me.

"Um yeah. My girlfriend Ashley." With a few awkward moments there Brittany started laughing. Hmm I wonder what was so funny.

"It's ok Spencer. I don't care. In fact I had a girlfriend but things didn't work out with us. So its perfectly fine with me. Hahaha. Your face expression was awesome when you came out and slipped about Ashley. You looked like you were expecting the worse of me or something."

"Well I didn't know what to expect about that whole subject so I was going to keep it to myself but I just came out and said it. Trust me I've gotten alot of grief from my family and people in my own town."

"Yeah that's like me with my ex. It was really hard for my family to accept it. I still don't think that they have fully liked the idea but what are they going to do send me to bootcamp to set me straight."

Brittany laughed at that comment and I didn't really because that's exactly where Paula wanted to send me when she found out about Ashley and I. Let's just say that it was not so pretty around the house then.

"So Jaimie do you swing our way?" I laughed at that and I then looked over at Jaimie.

"Nope. I'm straight."

"That's cool. Nothing wrong with that." Brittany said.

Just as we were standing there a guy shows up with his truck.

"Is that your uncle?" I asked Brittany.

"Yeah let me go tell him that you need him to get your car." So we stood there for about five minutes and then they both came over to us and he asked where exactly it was. I told him that it was about 5 miles or less down south. He shook his head ok and then I gave him my keys.

I looked down at my phone and I checked the time. It was already going to be 6. Hopefully everything is finished with the car by 8. Of course we wont be able to get back home until 2 the most. I wasn't really tired anymore so I was pretty sure that I would be able to get us back home without any worries. Well anymore worries that is.

"So while you guys are waiting do you still want to make it to the lake?" Brittany brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked back at Jaimie and she shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't mind.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks."

Brittany grabbed her car from around back and we hoped in driving over to the lake. The sun was down and the air had gotten colder. So much for wishing it was warm again. It was two summers ago when Ashley and I were here together. We layed out and got a tan enjoying everything around us and didn't have any worries. Man how I miss those days.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany came around from behind me as I was sitting on the ground looking over at the lake.

"About the old times and how I wish I could go back to them." Brittany took a seat next to me as we continued to talk. While Jaimie was walking along the water.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Where's your girlfriend?" I brought my knees up to my chest as I leaned my chin on them.

"She's in LA right now with her sister and dad. She spent Thanksgiving over there."

"Why didn't you go?"

"It's a really long story but to sum it up we kind of had to have some time apart I guess you can say. There were alot of things that happened in my life lately that had kind of gotten in the way of our relationship. She didn't want to leave me but I told her that she needed to be with her family. So she left and shes been gone for about a week now. I miss her so much. She's my everything and I know that it's been a long time since I've told her that. We're actually suppose to be getting married in April." I lifted up my hand to show Brittany the ring. Brittany smiled big and grabbed my hand to look at it closer.

"That's awesome Spencer. I'm happy for you two." I smiled at her and went back to looking out at the water.

xxxx

Everything was done with the car and we were standing outside waiting for it to be filled up. Of course Jaimie got her food for the road and I made sure I had my coffee for the road. I didn't want to fall asleep at the wheel. Again.

"Thank you so much for your help Brittany and for taken us over to the lake."

"Yeah thanks for that." Jaimie chimed in at the same time.

"I was happy to do it you guys. I had fun. You should definitely come through the next time your over here but of course next time come in the summer." I laughed at her and I shook my head ok. I didn't know what it was but I wanted to get over here and get to the lake. Yeah I know that it was cold but I loved the memories and just being here again had made me feel closer to Ashley.

"I'll make sure to mention it to Ashley when we do come up."

"Good then we can all hang out and it will be fun."

We said our goodbyes and got back into the car. I was so ready to be back home in my bed and wait for Ashley to come home. So as we drove all night I knew that I was heading home to something other then bad memories but more like to a lifetime of happiness. Ashley has always been that person to look to and she would be there. I'm so glad to have her in my life.

(A/N: OH MY GOSH!!! I'm so sorry for that LONG ASS update! I was thinking of deleting it but I'm telling you right now I didn't feel like coming up with something else at the time. I've been having the worse time writing lately and it sucks. I really hope that u guys dont hate me...because i think I would!!! I really hope that my mind gets back into writing better...or what not! Thx again though for waiting and putting up with my writing problems!! Luv Ya Guys!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey wats going on you guys?!?!?! Thx for the love on the last chpt...it cheered me up quite a bit!!! Well heres the next one and as promised...SPASHLEY TIME!!! Hahahaha.

Enjoy!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

I've been tapping my hand on this chair for the last five hours waiting for this plane to land. I never thought that I would want to get back to Ohio as much as I do now. I just can't help it. My beautiful blue eyed girlfriend was going to be at the terminal waiting for me to get off my flight. I'm so glad that dad let me take the plane back to Ohio because I don't think that I would be able to handle sitting next to a man snoring the whole trip again. I swear I would of screamed. So now I'm sitting in my dads jet waiting for it to land.

"_Ashley make sure you're buckeled in because we are about to land." _I heard Mitch say over the intercom of the plane.

I. Am. Home.

I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her petite body and give her the biggest kiss that she has ever endured.

I closed my eyes and I started to think about all the good times that I just had in LA with my dad and Kyla. It was literally a awesome time with the both of them.

_It was the day after Thanksgiving and dad had woke me up telling me that we were going to go out and spend the day together. Of course that had made me overly joyed because I was waiting until we got to do this and here we are having our day together. _

_"Where are we going dad?" I looked over at him as he drove us around. Which I was totally shocked about because he would usually use the limos so he wouldn't have to drive but he was all for driving us around LA today. _

_"I thought that we would start out with breakfast and then see what we can do after that. How does that sound? A big stack of pancakes?" He had me at breakfast. I loved pancakes so I was happy. _

_"Sounds great to me." Dad smiled at me with his green eyes beaming back at me with so much love that I haven't seen in a long time. I've missed him so much that just having him to myself today made me happy that Spencer had told me to come out here. _

_We sat in IHOP waiting for our food to come to us as we talked about everything going on with me. _

_"How is Spencer doing?" Dad asked me as I was drinking my orange juice. I slowly moved the glass away from my face and I looked at him with a straight face. _

_"I want to say that she's doing ok, but I don't really know for a fact if she's ok or not. I hate that she had to go through that dad. I wanted to die when I heard that that had happened to her. Then it was the hardest when she cut herself off from everyone around her. If she had did that to me then I would of just gave up. That's how much I didn't really know what to do anymore. So as if she is doing ok right now I want to say that she is in the right direction to getting back to being my Spencer." I looked down at my plate that the waitress had set down in front of me as I was talking. _

_"Ash you also have to realize that Spencer might not be the same for awhile. When something like that happenes to someone they lose that part of them. They lose what they felt before they go through that horrifying event. So just be patient with Spencer and if I know her from as much as you have told me about her then I'm sure that you guys are going to be fine. Spencer loves you and I can tell with the sparkle in your eye that nothing's going to get in your guys way. Just remember that ok." I smiled at my father as his mouth mimiced me. _

_We finished our breakfast and talking about his tour and everything that was going on this year coming. _

_After all was said and eaten we made our way over to Magic Mountain. Of course I was beyond thrilled about it. I didn't think that dad would be so lively to go and get on a roller coaster with me and scream his lungs off like he did. _

_Ride after ride we enjoyed eachothers company. As many times as I could I would sneek a hug and he would smile with his arms wrapping around me. I loved that my dad could be so happy and up for anything when it came to me. _

_After many hours of fun and eating everything in the park we went home. It was a great day and I'll remember it for ever. _

As soon as I heard Mitches voice on the intercom I got up from my seat and I grabbed my bags and made my way out of the plane. I was home and I was going to see Spencer.

I was through the gates trying to glance every which way and I finally spotted her standing there looking more beautiful then when I left her. Her smile had beamed right into my heart that I lost my breathe when I saw her beautiful face standing there waiting for me. I dropped my bags and I ran over to her taking her in my arms. Our lips crashed together sending shivers down my spine when I tasted her. I forgot how good she felt and tasted.

I ran my hands through her blonde hair enjoying it all at once. After what seemed like forever we both inched back alittle with our foreheads touching and our hands on eachother still. We stood there breathing hard but with smiles on both of our faces.

"I've missed you so much." I finally let out as we stood there.

"Not half as much as I have." Spencer spoke back to me and hearing that from her made me smile even bigger to myself.

"Let's get you back home." Spencer placed another kiss on my lips and stepped back. We both walked back to grab my bags and walked out of the airport holding hands. I don't think that we stopped smiling the whole time.

In the car back home I sat in the passenger seat lacing our fingers together enjoying every minute that I was with her. I kept my eyes on her taking everything that I had missed and I was trying to see if I had missed anything different about her. The only thing that was different was the fact that I made her smile and I swear it had felt like it was a lifetime ago when I was able to make her do that. Yeah I know that we were ok when I left but I still didn't see that something in her eye like I once did. Of course I had to realize that my father was right. She might move on with things but there is still going to be that part of Spencer that I might not get back.

But for right now just seeing her smile from ear to ear made me the happiest women alive and it made me love her just so much more.

We parked in front of my house and Spencer helped me with my bags. I looked up at the house and I was really glad to be back home. To be back with Spencer.

Spencer followed me up to my room and I thought that she was being really cute helping me with everything that I had. Just before I opened my door Spencer grabbed a hold of my hands and leaned me against the wall. She pressed her body up against mine and I could feel my heart pounding out of my heart. I could feel her breathe on my lips and how much I wanted to just take advantage of her at that moment but I restrained myself and just let her do what she wanted with me. There was a cheesy grin on my face until I saw a single tear fall from Spencers face. Suddenly I was on worried mode and I quickly wipped the tear away while stairing deep in her eyes trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Babe what is it?" Spencers head went down and so did my heart.

"I don't think that I've ever told you that you mean the world to me Ashley. You have been right there with me as I went through so much and even thought I tried to push you away you never gave up. You never gave up on us and I don't think that I've ever thanked you for that. Thanked you for sharing your life with me. Thanked you for being the love of my life. Thank you." Spencer whispered the last words as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I was so lost at words that I didn't even know what to say to her. I just embraced her and held her so tight never wanting to let her go and I was going to to just that. I was never going to let her go.

"Come on. Let's go lay down." I told Spencer as I looked at her and I kissed her on the lips so sweetly. I opened up my door and I stood there with my mouth open and my bags hitting the floor.

I stood there looking at a room that was filled with flowers everywhere. More like my favorite flower. Lavender Roses. I had two vases full one on each side of my bed and petals that covered the whole bed. There was this big white bear in the middle of the bed with a big card that stated, 'I missed you'. I quickly turned to Spencer and kissed her so passionately. I could not believe that she did this all for me.

Damn I knew that I should of brought her something back from California.

I slowly moved her over to the bed never letting her lips part from mine. She laid back on the bed with me following her every move. Our bodies were pressed against eachother as I enjoyed the feel of her body up against mine. I trailed my kisses from her lips down to her neck thinking about how much I have missed her. Spencers hands lifted my head up towards her and I stared deep into those ocean blue eyes getting lost with her beauty. I could tell that she was scared and I wasn't going to do anything that she didn't want me to do.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful." I told her as I brought a smile to her face. I looked at her as I felt so priveledged to be so close to her.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do Spence. I told you that I'm fine with just being with you." I told her as I lightly pecked her lips. Spencer grabbed my face and looked at me with so much love. With the curl of her lips and the sparkle in her eyes I knew that she was ok.

"I'm ok because I know that I'm with someone who will take care of me. Someone who will show me what love really is and won't hurt me. I'm not afraid anymore Ashley. I want to be with you and I want to be that person I use to be." I could feel a tightness in my chest and it chocked me up. All I could think of doing was kissing her and letting her know that I'd take care of her forever.

No matter what.

(A/N: Hey you guys!!! Sry its short but I kind of have to run and grab some starbucks but I wanted to put this up for everyone who is waiting for some Spashley time hahaha...I promise the next one will be longer. Tell me what you thought!! Thx again for reading!!)


	16. Chapter 16

Heyyyy...so I'm getting major writers block and I want to finish this FF soon...I thought that I would be able to make it longer then Speechless but I don't know if I'm going to be able to do that. I just want to finish it now and not leave you guys hanging. As usual thx for the reviews!!! Ur all awesome!!!

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

It's been so good to have Ashley back home and to be able to spend time with her.

The day she came home was one for the record books. I made her so happy. In more ways then one. Hahaha. I'm started to talk like Ashley now. Hmmm who would of thought.

Just to see her face light up when she entered her room was priceless and I was so excited that she loved it all. Of course the long awaited time together was very much needed. Ashley was very gentle with me and with everything that went on. At first I didn't think that I was going to go through with it because I had made Ashley stop but I sat there thinking that this was the women that I loved and she wouldn't hurt me. She tooked care of me and loved me for me. With flaws and everything.

"My mom wants you and your family to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Ashley said as we were laying down on the floor in her living room watchng a movie.

"Ok. I'm sure my mom would love to come and have dinner. I'll just tell them when I get home tonight." I scooted closer to Ashley as I laid my head on her stomach.

"Sounds good I'll just tell Christine when she gets home tonight. She's coming back from a busniess trip or something. I swear I never know where she goes anymore."

I looked up and she was resting her head on her hands as she tried to look up at the screen.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her as I could see that she had alot on her mind.

"About us."

Umm ok. What did that mean?

"Is there something wrong?" I started to sit up because I didn't quite know where this was going to go. I mean I thought everything was perfect again. I thought we were great.

"It's not bad. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry." I finally exhauled because I didn't know what to expect.

"Then what's on your mind?" I crossed my legs and sat in front of her. I turned around and turned off the TV so I didn't have any interruptions.

Ashley looked down at her hands and I knew from that sign that it was something big but apparently nothing about us. So then what was it about?

"Are we ever going to get married?" Wow. Didn't see that one coming. It's been awhile since we've actually talked about it and it's not like I wasn't thinking that we weren't going to get married it was just put on hold because of the whole rape thing.

"Of course we are. Things just got put on hold because of everything that happened. It's not that I don't want to marry you because I do. Why would you think that I don't want to marry you?" I scooted closer to her taking her hands into mine.

"I know it got put on hold but I thought that we would of been talking about it since you came back. Instead we haven't talked about it once. I was starting to think that you might not want to marry me anymore." Her head went down and my hand went on her cheek rubbing it with my thumb.

"Ashley I want to marry you. If I didn't then I wouldn't be wearing this wedding ring. We can continue to plan it theres no problem with that. Besides we still have four months until it all happens. I'm sure we can get all the left over details done by then." I saw that smile back on her face and it made me happy that she wanted to still go on with the wedding as much as I did. I know that its been awhile since we talked about it but since she never brought it up then I didn't as well. Besides for the longest time there I was starting to think that I wasn't good enough for Ashley. Crazy I know but it was true. I know that everything that happened to me was not my fault but I still felt like I wasn't all of me. That I wasn't enough for Ashley.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Ashley leaned over to me pressing her lips apon mine and I took that and ran with it. Instead of Ashley taking control of the situation I did. I pushed Ashley back to the floor while straddeling her and loving every minute kissing her soft lips. Of course right at that time when everything was getting hot and heavy the door bell rings.

_Ding Freakin Dong _

I lean up startled by the bell and Ashley pulls me back down to her.

"Ash the door."

"Ignore it." She said as she kissed me again.

_Ding Dong _

"Mmmm" Is all I hear from Ashley as I knew that the doorbell was the bugging the crap out of her. I moved our lips away from eachother and looked down on her.

"You know you have to get it." I said with a smile on my face.

"But I don't want to." She said with a pout.

_Ding Dong _

"Ugghhhh!" She yelled out in frustration. I moved myself and she got up from the floor heading to the door.

"Hello." Was all I heard when Ashley opened up the door. I walked over to the door and there was a guy delievering a important letter I'm guessing to Ashley. Ashley signed for it and then made her way back into the house with me.

"What is it?" I asked her as I stood there as she looked at the mailing address.

"It's from my dad." She quickly opened up the letter and held it up so we could both read it. I was really curious as in why he would send a letter for and not just call her.

_Your are Invited to _

_Deena Harris _

_& _

_Raife Davies _

_Wedding _

_February 21st, 2009 _

You have got to be kidding me. My mouth was open and so was Ashleys.

"Umm babe you never told me that your dad was getting married again."

"That's because I didn't know myself." Wow this was big. I didn't know what to make of Ashley's face expression. Whether or not she was happy for her dad or if she was mad.

I think she was mad.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her back.

"I don't know." Ashley moved away from me and she went into the living room and I followed right behind her. She sat down on the couch and picked up her cell phone. I'm guessing she is either calling her dad or Kyla. Best guess though. Kyla.

"Hey Ky."

Told ya.

Man how much I wish I could hear what Ky was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me that dad was getting married."

Silence.

"I don't care if he told you not to say anything. You should of told me. So let me guess he expects me to come to his wedding now?"

Oh man this was not good at all.

"I don't know this Deena. How do I know that she's good enough for him Ky? How do I know that he's not going to get hurt?"

Silence.

"So that's why he was gone for most the time that I was in Cali?"

Silence.

"Fine whatever Ky. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll call you later. Bye." She slammed her phone down and I knew that her mind was working in over time.

I sat there not saying a word to her because I knew that if I said something she would just get angry and I do not want an arguement.

"Why didn't he say anything to me when I was in Cali Spence? He tried to act like everything was normal and that everything was the same but it wasn't. All this time he was planning a wedding with someone I don't even know."

I went to put my hand on her leg but she got up quick and went stomping up to her room. Should I chance getting my head bit off by walking up there or should I just go home?

Man everything that you have to do for love.

I walked up there and she was lying down on her bed holding the bear that I gave her. She was so cute. I sat down next to her and she scooted closer to me putting her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and I saw her close her eyes as she loved the feeling.

"I don't know what to do Spence." She said so softly but I could still hear her.

"Be happy for your dad. Yeah I know that it's a big shock to find out like this but I'm sure that he didn't mean to hide it from you. He probably just had his reasons. Just give it some time."

"Give it time!" Ashley shot out of my lap and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"He's getting married in less then two months and you want me to give it time."

Ugghhh. I was so bad at this. Trying to calm my girlfriend down was a huge task and it wasn't working out for me very well.

"You know what. I'm just going to go and I'll see you tomorrow at dinner. I don't want to get into an arguement with you when I know that it's not my fault. But you feel very content on yelling at me for it." I stood up from the bed and Ashley quickly got up as well.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry ok. I'm just confused right now but I don't mean to take it out on you. Do you forgive me?" I turned around to look at her.

"Of course I do. You know that." I kissed her on the lips.

"I'm still going to go though. And you need to call your father." She looked to the floor and I just wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me.

"Call me later ok. I love you." I walked out of the door and made my way home. I knew that she just needed to think and I was going to give her that space. I've come to realize that we all need time to think and try to deal with things. I'm here for her if she needs me and she knows it.

xxxx

I didn't hear anything from Ashley that night but I wasn't worried about it.

She came over to my house that following morning bright and early to have breakfast with the whole family. I loved when dad would make us pancakes. They were always so fluffy.

"Goodmorning Ashley." My father chimed in when she walked through the kitchen door at nine in the morning.

"Goodmorning Mr. C. Paula."

"Goodmorning Ashley." My mom responded back as Ashley walked over to me. She placed a kiss on the top of my head and sat down at the table.

"Goodmorning Spence." I looked over to her and I knew that she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Goodmorning." I said as she took the seat next to me.

"So how did everything go last ni-"

"Everything smells so good Mr. C. Thank you for breakfast." Ashley cut me off. Well I guess we're not talk about it this morning.

I sat there eating my food and didn't look towards Ashley until I felt her hand on my thigh. I looked towards her and she was eating away at her pancakes. I went back to eating trying to ignore the fact that her hand on my thigh was moving up. Right before she could get any further I jumped out of my seat and took my plate away.

"Is there something wrong Spencer?" My mom and the whole family was looking at me standing as I could feel Ashleys eyes on me.

"Nope. I'm just done eating that's all." I put my plate away and made my way over to the sink to clean my dishes. A few seconds later I hear Ashley thanking my parents for breakfast and then she was right on my side.

"Are you ok?" I turned the water on when she asked me that question and I pretended like I didn't hear what she said to me. She grabbed the dish from my hand and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I can ask you the same thing but I can tell that there's only one thing on your mind right now." I've been very calm lately and I haven't wanted to get into it with Ashley after finding out about her dad. So I was keeping my cool and continued to wash both of our plates.

I guess I'm going to be the person to clean the house when we get married. Not saying that Ashley doesn't know how to clean I'm just saying that I can see that.

"Sorry about that. I just missed you last night." Ashley said it in my ear while nipping at my bottom earlobe.

"Then why didn't you call me? You could of called me you know, but no your to stubborn to do that huh." Ashley backed away alittle and I felt bad at the comment I made.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me as I leaned against the sink. I wrapped my arms around her as she came closer to me.

"Sorry." I said as she looked at me with a straight face. She knew that I was right about everything but she wasn't about to admit it to me. Ha. Hell would have to freeze over before that day happened.

"I wanted you there last night but I knew that I didn't want to talk about my dad so I didn't call you. I'm not trying to push you away at all I'm just thinking about some things you know. Are we ok?"

I leaned in and kissed her. I hope she gets the hint, because I don't feel like talking right now either.

"Uhh Huh! Ladies can you take that somewhere else I'm trying to keep my food down over here." Glen yelled over to us and I parted from Ashleys lips and yelled back at him.

"Shut up Glen and stop looking." Ashley started laughing and I caught her lips again.

"My room?" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

She smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Oh. Yeah." She mumbled out.

xxxx

"Spencer what time did your parent's say that they were going to come over?" Christine asked as Ashley and I were looking through some catalogs for the wedding.

Yes we have already gotten started on ours. Well getting back into the swing of things that is. Raife was already upstagng our wedding in April. Gees thanks alot soon to be Dad.

"They said that they would be here at five. So they should be here soon. OoOoO. Look at this Ash." I showed Ashley my magazine and she looked at the place settings that I wanted for the tables.

"Those look really pretty. It would go good with the colors to." Of course I decided to have Ashleys favorite color for one of our colors for the wedding. Lavender. Then of course white was the other color that went with it.

_Ding Dong _

"Christine I think that's my parent's." I yelled out of the kitchen because I didn't feel like moving from my spot at the Island.

A few seconds later I hear everyone at the front door.

"Should we go see who all came?" I asked Ashley as she was flipping through the magazine.

"I suppose. I guess that would be the nice thing to do." I laughed at her and pushed her out of the kitchen as we made our way into the family room.

Of course my parents were there along with Clay, Chelsey, Glen and he brought Katie. Wow I didn't know that they were still together. Thats awesome. Personaly out of all of his girlfriends she seems like shes way smarter out of all of them. Which still has me puzzled.

Why Glen?

"Please everyone sit down and make your self at home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Does anyone want anything to drink?"

Mostly everyone denied except Glen. Of course it had to be Glen.

"Can I have a soda please?" I shook my head at him and he glared over towards me.

"What?" He shot back. I swear he bugged me.

"Hey Katie." Ashley said hi to her as we sat down on the couch across from everyone.

"Hey Ash. Hi Spencer." Yeah she was kind of quiet to. Hmm who knows maybe she's only loud around her friends or Glen. You never know.

xxxx

We were all sitting at the table eating. Enjoying everyones company.

Is it me or do we eat alot?

Mom was talking to Christine about stuff. Dad was talking with the boys about school and everything that has been going on. Ashley and I were talking with Chelsey and Katie about some of the decisions we made for the wedding. Of course all was good up until Christine brings up the wrong subject.

"So what do you think about the news about Raife getting married." Everyones attention goes to Christine and she had known that she brought up the wrong subject.

"I didn't know that Raife was getting married again." Was all that came out of my moms mouth.

"Oh I thought Ashley would of mentioned it to the family."

"No mom I barely found out yesterday. Why would I be spreading that around so soon? Exactly how long have you known mom?" Ashley was determined to get this information from her.

"I've known for awhile Ashley." OoOoO. Ashley did not like hearing that. I saw it in her face.

"And you couldn't tell me that my father was getting married. You couldn't even mention it before I get a Invitation in the mail telling me about. Everyone knew that he was getting married except me."

Ashley stood up from the table and walked out of the room. I sat there knowing that I needed to go after her. So I stood up and excused myself from the table and went to go find Ashley.

"Ashley!" I went to the living room, the guest rooms, and then up to her room but she was no where to be found.

Ahh shit.

(A/N: Heyy you guys...what did you think?? Well I hope you guys liked it I'm still thinking about what is to come...this is totally just flying off the top of my head right now hahah...hopefully its good and u show ur love!!! Thx again for reading!!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Ahhh my brain aint working today hahaha...so bare with me if it doesnt turn out that great...hopefully it does!!! Now remember I write what comes to my mind and it may be good and it may be bad!!! So forgive me if its bad!!! Enjoy!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

So I walked.

Yes I said WALKED. In the COLD. And I'm FREEZING!

I ended up walking over to Jaimies house. I know she wouldn't ask any questions because I didn't feel like giving any answers right now.

Yeah I know that I shouldn't have left the house like that but I didn't want to be there anymore knowing that everyone knew except me. Come on Christine knew before me. How sad is that? Very!

Spencers probably mad. Ughh! Way to go Ashley. You sure know how to keep things positive in your guys relationship.

When I got to Jaimies she was kind of shocked to see me there. Because I can't visit a bestfriend or something.

"Ash. What are you doing here?" What a greeting.

"I just wanted to come and visit." I tried to give her a smile but it failed because she saw right through me.

"Liar. You guys had an arguement didn't you?" Damn she's good.

"Actually no. Just another family problem and I needed to get away. Is it ok if I just hangout over here for awhile?" She looked at me as if trying to see if she could get anythng else out of me but I wasn't going to let it go any further then that. All I want to do is not think about all of this that's all.

"Yeah of course. Come in. It's just me and my mom home right now."

I walked into the house and we walked into the living room so she could tell her mom that I was here.

"Hello Ashley. How are you doing?"

"Hi Mrs. Barton(Sry you guys I forgot the last name to Jaimie. If you know it feel free to tell me). I'm doing good thank you."

"Mom we'll be in my room."

"That's fine honey."

We walked into the room and I crashed down on the bed.

"Why do you always do that?" Jaimie asked as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Do what?"

"Take over my damn bed?" I started laughing at her and I looked over at her

"I can't help it. It's hella comfortable."

"So why aren't you with Spencer for?" Ugh. She had to ask. Of course everything is to good to be true.

"I kind of left dinner while her whole family was over there and I came over here. The conversation had got to me and I had to leave. I couldn't stay there anymore. If I'm in the way here Jaimie I can just leave."

"Shut up Ashley. You know that you're ok. I'm just wondering why you aren't talking to Spencer that's all. I mean there's nothing going on with you guys is there?"

I sat up on the bed and if I didn't say anything to Jaimie it would eventually get out so I figured that I should at least give her the quick story of everything that's been going on.

"The short story of everything that's going on is that my father is getting married again. Everyone knew before me and I didn't even find out until I got an invitation in the mail. I don't know this lady. I don't know anything about this but yet everyone around me knew and I didn't have a clue. I've been so pissed about it all and Christine brought it up at dinner tonight with the Carlins and I flew off the handle. I couldn't stand to hear all the shit and I left. I didn't tell Spencer where I was going. I just left. I know it's wrong of me to have left like that but I had to get out of there."

"You know Spencer is probably mad." Jaimie gave me her look and I knew for a fact that Spencer wasn't going to be happy either.

"Yeah I should call her." I got up from the bed and I brought out my cell to call Spencer.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring _

"Where are you?" And that would be my lovely wife to be. She sounded alittle mad. I don't blame her one bit though.

"I had to get out. I needed to walk. So I came over here to Jaimies."

"You walked?" Gees why is it so hard to believe that I went for a walk. Ok maybe because I never walk but still.

"Yes. I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm ok and that I will just see you later." It was silent for a few seconds. I could tell that Spencer was thinking.

"That's fine. I think I'm just going to go home with my parents. I'll talk to you later."

"Spence."

"Hmm."

"I love you." It was quiet again.

"Yeah I know Ash. Just not enough to talk to." Shit that hurt.

She hung up first and I stood there in the room looking over at Jaimie as she was reading a magazine.

"She's really mad isn't she?" Jaimie asked as she kept her head down to the magazine.

"Uhh. Yeah. I'll just talk to her later on tonight."

I sat down on the bed with Jaimie and we ended up watching a movie. I tried to get my attention on the movie but all I could think of was the conversation with my dad.

_"Ashley I wanted to tell you so many times when we were together that day we hung out but I didn't want to ruin things that day. You were so happy and I didn't want to take that away from you." _

_"What about all the other times dad? Hmm. Why couldn't you bring her over and let me meet her? Damn it dad I thought things were going good with all of us and instead you bring this up out of the blue and don't even tell me about it. How do you think I feel about that?" _

_"Honey I know that I messed up and I'm sorry for that. I should of said something sooner but I didn't really know how to tell you. Then you weren't around so I let it slip my mnd." _

_"IM your daughter! How can you forget about me?!?!" _

_I slammed the phone down and I cried. It hurt so bad to know that my father didn't have the guts to come out and tell me what was going on in his life. _

Yeah that was one interesting phone call we had. He tried to call me back but I didn't pick it up. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Which is why I didn't give Spencer a phone call that night.

xxxx

It's been almost five hours since I've been gone and I'm pretty sure that there's not going to be anyone at the house. Mom was going on another business trip which meant she was going to be gone for awhile. I looked over at Jaimie and she was out of commition. I got up and made my way out of the room to downstairs. I needed to get home and I needed to talk to Spencer. I just hope that she is still up and will answer my phone call.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring _

Come on Spencer. Please pick up.

_Ring _

_Ring _

"Hello." I woke her up. Shit now I feel bad.

"Spence." I said in a low tone.

"Can we talk?" It took her a few seconds before she even said anything.

"Ashley it's one in the morning. You want to talk now?"

"Please. I know it's late but I kind of need a ride." Another pause.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone before I could say anything and I just sat down on the front pourch trying to wrap myself in the jacket that I had on. Damn I need a thicker jacket. This one ain't doing anything for me.

Ten minutes passed and Spencer finally pulled up to Jaimies house in her car and I ran over to get in as fast I could. I sat there shaking and I was so glad she had the heater on because I was freezing my ass off.

"Tha-a-ank y-y-ou." I said as I got into the car with my teeth chattering together.

"Why didn't you grab another jacket when you left the house so damn fast." She glared at me and then looked back out the window.

"I just wanted to leave."

"Yeah I know." Ugh. She was super pissed.

"So am I taking you home?" Spencer still didn't look my way and I just wanted her to look at me.

"Do you want me to go home?" I asked her hoping that she would come out and tell me that she wanted me to come over.

"It's up to you Ashley. Not me." I looked away from her because I could feel the tears about to appear and I didn't want to sit there crying.

I sat there shaking. It was no longer warm in the car it was now below temperture in here.

"Can I please stay with you?" My eyes had shedded a few tears and I quickly whipped them away as I looked over at Spencer. She was already looking over at me. She still didn't say anything but just drove away from the house.

A few minutes later we pulled up in her drive way and she quickly got out of the car. I sat there wanting to cry even more but I held it in and made my way out of the car and over to the front door. Spencer left it open for me as I made my way into the house locking the door right after me. I watched Spencer make her way upstairs and I didn't know if I should follow her or not. Did she even want me to sleep in the same bed as her? I decided to see what she wanted. So I made my way upstairs and when I got to her door she was already getting situated in bed.

"Um do you just want me to sleep downstairs Spence?" I asked her as I was messing with my jacket in my hands.

"Just shut the door and go to sleep Ashley." I walked in and I closed the door behind me. I took my shoes off and then took off my pants. I hated being uncomfortable when I slept. Spencers back was facing me when I got in bed and I didn't even attempt to come near her at all. Man didn't this feel awkward.

xxxx

An hour passed and I was staring at the ceiling thinking about everything with my hands behind my head and a few seconds later Spencer shifted in her sleep. She was now placed right next to me with her arm drapped over my abdomen. Should I place my arm around her or should I just leave her there and pretend to be asleep? I wrapped my arm around her body and pulled her closer to me and with that she rested her head on top of my stomach. I kissed the top of her head and I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep.

xxxx

That following morning I woke up Spencer nearly fully on top of me and how much I would take advantage of that if we weren't argueing right now. So because I had to use the bathroom I had to wake her up so I could go.

"Spence." I whispered in her ear tucking her hair behind her head.

"Hmm." Is all I got out of the gorgeous blonde.

"Can you move so I can use the bathroom? Please." She slowly opened her eyes and finally realized the situation she was in.

"Sorry." She slowly moved away and moved over to the other side of the bed.

"It's ok Spencer. I didn't mind at all." I said as I started to make my way to the bathroom in the hall.

"I do." I heard her say before I made my way out of the door and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to look at her but she already had her back to me as she was laying back down.

"You know what Spencer if there's something you want to say to me then come out and say it because I hate not knowing what to say to you."

She shot up out of bed to look right at me.

"That's because you never say anything to begin with. You keep everything to yourself and then you run away when things get to hard for you. Did you see me run away from you? No! I wanted to but I didn't because I knew that I needed you. I knew that I wanted you there with me as I went through everything. You on the other hand don't obviously need me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I'm just going to go."

"Fine go! That's what you do best. You run. But you know what I'm getting tired of trying."

My heart stopped. Where was she going with this?

"If you leave I might not be waiting for you when you make up your mind to come back."

She said it. She was giving me an ultimatum. I don't do good with those. I stood there shocked but mad at the same time that she would do this to me. We've been through alot together and she is going to throw this at me. I grabbed my jeans put them on and grabbed my jacket. I looked at her and she looked like she was shocked that I was even thinking of walking out of the door.

"Maybe your right. Maybe we shouldn't be together if your getting tired of me. Maybe we should be apart."

Did I just say that to her?

I left the room before I felt all the tears wanting to explode from my eyes. I was crying because I was mad. I was crying because Spencer and I just broke up. I was crying because it was all my fault.

(A/N: Yep I know you hate me. I would hate me to if I read this. But like I said before its just coming from the top of my head and when I write I write whats on the mind. So tell me how much ur mad...i need to hear it!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

So I'm guessing you guys liked the last chpt. hahaha. Who would of thought?!?! I even got messages from people who I haven't seen on here before...I was excited!!! Thx for all the comments you guys it gave me inspiration. I hope you like the next chpt.

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

You when I told Ashley that I wouldn't be waiting here for her I didn't think that she would really walk away like that. But she did exactly that. She left my room. She left my house. She left my life.

Well that was her decision, and her choice to leave like she did. Yeah it hurt like hell and I cried the whole day but I wasn't going to stress about it. Maybe we aren't meant to be like we always said. With all the arguements that we have had I'm shocked we've gone as long as we have.

xxxx

"You need to call her and tell her that you didn't mean what you said to her Spencer."

It's been four days since Ashley and I broke up. I was sitting in my room by the window looking outside while talking to Kyla on the phone. Apparently Ashley was on the phone with her for hours crying about what had happened that morning. Was I suppose to feel bad that she was hurting? I was hurting too but I wasn't letting it get to me. I was tired of everything and I knew that we needed some space between eachother.

"I'm not going to do that Ky. I'm tired of trying and always getting hurt when she decideds to run from something that gets her mad. She never tells me what's going through her mind. Instead she runs and leaves me there thinking that I'm not good enough to talk to when she has a problem. How do you think that makes me feel Ky? Like crap that's how. So don't expect me to run back to her because I won't do it."

She was silent on the other line and I just leaned my head against the window with my eyes closed.

Just last year around this time Ashley got in trouble at school and had to move to California to live there for the rest of high school and I was left behind to have to deal with living with out my girlfriend near. That was the hardest thing that I had to deal with. So what did I do, I end up going over there for winter break and I stayed there. Of course the whole trip wasn't perfect but it was a great trip none the less.

Ugh. I hate thinking.

"She misses you Spencer even if she won't admit it. I could hear it in her voice. You know you guys belong together but both of you are being stubborn and letting everything get in the way. So whatever you guys decide is your guys's decision to make. I'm going to stay out of it. I'll talk to you later Spence."

"See ya Ky." Kyla got off the line and I threw the phone onto the bed while I could feel the tears wanting to come down my face. I took a deep breathe and I didn't let it get to me.

It's winter break and I need to be doing things. I need to be having some fun and not worrying about this.

Hmm lets see what Sydneys doing.

xxxx

"Thanks so much for letting me tag along Syd." I said to her as I was sitting in the back of her jeep as we were driving up to " " to go snowboarding. I've been there a few times but I wasn't great at it. Ashley on the other hand sure knew how to board. There I go again thinking of Ashley with everything that I do. Ok I'm here with friends and I'm going to have a good time.

Casey was sitting in the front and we were suppose to meet a few more friends of Sydney so there was going to be alot of us going. I was really glad to be getting out and not inside thinking of everything.

"Girl don't even worry about it. I'm just sorry that things didn't work out with Ashley and you. I thought everything was good with you guys but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah so was I."

"Well we are going to have fun so just sit back and enjoy the ride." Sydney looked at me from the rearview mirror and smiled big. She was an awesome friend and there for me if I needed her.

xxxx

A hour later we were standing out of our vehichle waiting for her friends to show up. I stood there by Casey not really knowing what to say to her because whenever I would look at her I just saw Ashley and that totally sucked. Sydneys friends showed up ten minutes later and Casey and I stood there while Sydney went to go greet them all. I glanced over at Casey and she was kicking the snow making a pile where she stood.

"How are you guys doing Casey?" I thought I would get the ball rolling on this conversation. I at least needed to be able to talk to the only two people who I knew other wise I was going to be left behind. Well I know that Sydney wouldn't leave me behind but still I should at least be nice to her. Why you ask? Truely I'm getting tired of hating people. That's not me and I'm sure shes a nice girl. Other wise why would Ashley kiss her if she wasn't.

"We are actually doing really good. Sydney is awesome and I totally love that shes so outgoing. I never know what to expect with her and I love it like that. She makes me happy." I smiled at the thought and I knew that she was in love with her.

"You love her don't you?" Yes I'm very nosey.

She glanced up at me and I saw a smile spread across her face and I knew from that that she was head over heels for this girl.

"Have you told her?" I asked her acting like we were really good friends or something.

"I've wanted to tell her for the longest time but I haven't had the guts to do it."

"I think that she loves you Casey. I can see the way that she looks at you. So you should say it soon and make sure you mean it before you go spreading it out there because you don't want to regret saying something that's important to someone ok." She shook her head knowing what I was talking about.

"Hey you guys come here." Sydney called to us as we made our way over to a few people who just got out of the truck.

"This is Mike, Billy, Johnathan and Tori. You guys this is my girlfriend Casey and my goodfriend Spencer." We all exchanged hellos and made our way over to the lodge. I still had to rent my gear so I walked over to the shop and a few of the guys came along with me because they had to do the same thing.

"So Spencer how long have you known Syd?" Mike asked me while we were looking at the boards they had there.

"I met her in the beginning of the year in Psychology class."

"That's cool. So do you have a boyfriend?" Typical question from a guy. I smiled at the comment and thought it was funny how he really wanted to know about me.

"Actually I don't have a boyfriend." I told him as I picked my board and went walking over to the boots.

"So that means your available to, I dont know maybe go and have dinner with me some time." He was really trying to.

"I just got out of a relationship right now and I'm not ready to see anyone."

"How long were you and your boyfriend together?" Why was I so interesting to him for? Sometimes I just didn't get it.

"I was with my girlfriend for about almost two in a half years." I looked directly at him and he started to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were gay?"

"Why would I have to announce it for? Your the one who assumed that I had a boyfriend and that I was dating a guy so it's not my deal that you thought that. But in all seriousness I did just get out of a long relationship and I'm just trying to spend some time with my friend to get my mind off of things."

"Well hey if I can be your friend than I would love to hang out with you today and hit the slops. Does that sound good to you?" He was actually a really sweet guy and if he was friends with Sydney then I knew that he had to be good.

"That sounds great to me. I'm just want to have some fun."

"Hey I'm all about fun." We both smiled, made our way to the register and rented our gear out.

xxxx

"Come on Spencer. Mike get her out on the slop." Sydney yelled over to us as I was sitting down on the bottom of the slop after falling a few times on my ass. Lets just say that I was already sore.

"Lets go sexy and get back on the slop." Mike lifted me up from the snow and man was he this strong dude. But then again he did have some big muscles.

"But I hurt all over." I started to laugh at my own comment and Mike did the same.

"Your going to hurt even more if you don't get on the slop because you know Sydney will get you out there herself. So I'm doing you a favor and getting you out there before she kills you, and then me because I didn't you out there."

I looked at him and laughed my ass off.

"Your such a wimp. Your so scared of her." Mike dropped his jaw and pretended like he was speechless.

"Actually I am. She throws a mean right punch. Trust me I've been on the recieving end of that punch and it wasn't pretty." He was hilarious.

Mike and I got onto the lift and went to the top with the rest of the group. I looked out at the scenery around us and I got a sudden urge to have Ashley here with me.

Damn it.

"You ok?" Mikes voice rang into my head and I looked up from my hands.

"Yeah I'm ok. I was just thinking about something."

"About your ex?" He was good.

"Yeah." I went silent and so did Mike.

"Let's not talk about that though ok. Let's get off here and have some more fun." I smiled at him and he did the same back to me. Mike was turning out to be a really cool person and he seemed really opened to listening to my bullshit.

"Then lets go Little Lady." We hopped off the lift and I looked towards him.

"Ok never call me that again." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You know you love it." Mike said with a smile planted on his lips.

"Now your just going through denial. You should get help for that."

Mike pushed me towards everyone else as he laughed at me the whole way.

"It's about time! Damn you guys are so slow. Are you ready now?" Mike and I looked at eachother and then back to Sydney. That's when we both busted out in laughter. I'm sure that we were both thinking at the thought of Sydney going all Tae Kwon Do on our asses if we didn't listen to her.

"Yes women lets get this show on the road!" I told her as we all lined up on the hill. No way was I going first down that hill so I waited for a few of them to go down first.

"You coming Spencer?" Tori, Mikes sister asked as I was still waiting for them to go first. I looked at her and shook my head yes.

"Yeah I'll go after you. I'm just a chicken that's all." She gave out a laugh and then went down the slop.

Tori was a pretty cool chick. She was going out with Johnathan and they seemed like they were a pretty cute couple. Damn all these freakin couples. At least Mike and Billy were the only single ones of the group. Plus we have me being single but that wasn't going to be said to anyone else. Mike was pretty easy to talk to which made it more comfortable to hang out with people I didn't really know.

xxxx

We all stayed out on the slops for about three hours snowboarding. After that Tori, Johnathan, Mike, and I decided to make a snow man. It was really cute actually we used Toris scarf and Johnathans beane. Then of course we all got around it and made Sydney take pictures of us around our master piece. The snowmans name was George.

Don't ask me why it was George but Mike came up with it and we all agreed.

The light started to go down on the mountain and we all made our way into the lodge to get some hot chocolate. Plus the fire was going and I was all about getting warm that's for sure.

I sat in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket I grabbed from Sydneys jeep and drank my hot chocolate.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Mike asked me as he stood over me with his chocolate in his hands.

"Of course." I scooted over so he could share the fire with me.

"Today was an awesome day don't you think? I really had fun hanging out with everyone. It's been awhile since I've just forgot about everything and just had fun. So thank you for being a friend today." I told Mike as I brought the cup up to my lips to take a drink.

"Hey the pleasure is all mine Spencer. I'm glad we've become friends as well. You seem like a really cool girl and I don't know why your girlfriend would just give up on your guys's relationship like that. I'm sure that was really hard for you." I looked away from Mike and continued to drink my hot chocolate. Mike didn't know how hard it was not to have Ashley here with me or how much I missed her. Ashley did this not me so I wasn't going to sit here and beat myself up about it all.

"Yeah I don't understand either but it just happened. Do you just mind if we don't talk about her please?" I looked at him and he had a straight face.

"I'm sorry Spencer I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. I won't say anymore about it." And we didn't.

For the following hour we talked about him just barely moving out on his own. Apparently he hasn't had such a great relationship with his dad so he wanted to get away. It was pretty cool getting to know all this stuff about his life. He was definitely very easy to talk to that's for sure.

Before it got to late we all loaded up in our vehicles to head home. I said my goodbyes to everyone. I know that I'll be hanging out with them from now on. They were all to much fun that I knew that I wanted to stay in contact with them all. Mike was the last one for me to say goodbye to.

"So this is it. Our long day is coming to an end. Are you going to miss me?" I said with a laugh in my sentence.

"Aww of course I am. Come here give mama some love." I swear he was a goof ball but I loved it all.

I gave him a hug and he sqeezed me tight lifting me off the ground.

"Ok godzilla you can put me down now." He laughed at me and placed me back down on the ground.

"Now don't forget to call me because you know I'm going to be bugging you now. You got a friend for life here!" He yelled that last sentence to everyone behind him. He was impossible. I hit his arm and I walked to the jeep. I did my last wave and got in.

"Thank you so much for the day Sydney." I told her once she started up the car. She looked back at me with her smile and I knew for a fact that I had a big smile on my face.

"No prob Spence. I'm really glad that you had a great day! We'll all have to hang out more often now. Right babe." Sydney looked over at Casey as they had their hands laced together. Sydney kissed her hand and continued to drive.

xxxx

As soon as I was able to get service my phone started to go off telling me that I had missed voice mails. It was probably mom having a fit that I didn't call her and tell her where I was going to be all day. I hate when they treat me like I'm a freaking kid and can't do anything for myself. They treat Glen or Clay like that. I'm always the one to be watched like a hawk.

I looked at my phone and checked who called.

It was Ashley. She had called five times wondering where I was at. Apparently since my mom couldn't get a hold of me she ended up calling Ashley and telling her that I was nowhere to be found. Of course she would do that. She knew that we weren't together anymore. So why would she call her and ask her where I was at? Ugh this really pissed me off.

"Ugghhhh!" I said out loud as I was listening to the voice mails.

"Is everything ok Spence?" Sydney asked me as I was sitting there wanting to yell.

"My mom called Ashley when she couldn't get a hold of me and now I have tons of messages from Ashley asking me where the hell I am. I'm so pissed. Mom did not need to bring her into this." I closed my phone and Sydney didn't say anything to me. She probably had a feeling not to even say anything about it.

Within the next hour we got into Cambridge and Sydney dropped me off at the house. Right as we pulled up to my house I noticed Ashleys car in the drive way.

"Is that Ashleys car?" Sydney said as she parked the car.

Man I was having a great day to but I know that having her here is going to be another arguement. How much I did not want to deal with this right now.

"Yep. Which means that it's going to be a long night. Thanks again for the great day you guys. I had alot of fun."

"Hey, we had fun to Spencer. So don't be a stranger and call me ok." I smiled and told her ok as I was about to step out of the car.

"Oh and Spence." I looked back at her.

"Huh."

"If you need someone to talk to you know I'm here for that to ok. Take care women." I shook my head ok and then got out of the car.

I stood there looking at my house with all the lights still on and I knew that I was going to hear so much when I step through that front door. First from my parents, then I was probably going to hear something from Glen, and I know for sure Ashley is going to have her comments on the whole situation.

Here goes nothing.

(A/N: Man I love new characters. It's so much fun making up peoples lives. I guess thats why I love to write. Well tell me what you think? Tell me what you think Ashley is going to do when she steps through her front door? Once again thx for the reviews!!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey wats going on? Thx for the responces...its awesome to hear from all of you! Well heres Ashleys POV since the break up! Dun dun dun! Hahaha...this is fun! Im so mean! Enjoy! 

I noticed at the last minute that I was suppose to put in the name of the resort that Spence went Snowboarding at but I forgot. Of course I didn't notice until I already posted it! Im dumb...but yeah thx for still loving the story! The resort name is Snow Trails.

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

When I walked out of Spencers room it was all real that we just broke up. Of course I cried the whole way home and even when I was on the phone with Kyla. I told her the whole story. 

_"She told me not to come back! She told me that she was getting tired of waiting for me. It's all real Ky. We are really broken up. I didn't mean for this to happen like this. I didn't want to break up, but I wasn't going to keep on taking everything that was going on with us either. Which is probably why I left the room when she gave me that ultimatum. I don't know anymore Ky. I really don't know." More tears came at the point and I was devistated beyond words with what happened between us. _

_We're suppose to get married and one day have a family together. _

_"Maybe she just needs some time Ashley. Don't give up on your guys's relationship. I know you're suppose to be together so just give it some time ok." _

_I stayed on the phone with Ky for hours talking about everything. _

So its been four days since we broke up and I think about that day in the bedroom every day. Maybe I should of said something to her instead of leaving the room like I did but I was mad. I know that I had no right to be mad but come on that's how I deal with my feelings. That's how I get things off my mind instead of bring others around me down as well. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Spencer would tell me all that. 

_"If you leave I might not be waiting for you when you make up your mind to come back." _

Those words played over and over in my mind as I thought of her every day. 

I missed her so damn bad. But maybe Ky was right. Maybe we did need to be apart from eachother. I just hope that it won't be permanent. I don't know if I can handle that. 

xxxx 

I was watching a movie in my room with Jaimie trying to get my mind off of things. She of course was mad at the fact that we were acting stupid and thought what we were doing was not even needed. Of course she always thought that. She has believed in us for the longest time and I I loved her for it. 

_Ring _

_Ring _

"Shit that scared me." My phone was right by my head as I was laying down. I grabbed the phone and looked at the name. It was the Carlin house number. I know it wasn't Spencer but why would someone else want to call me for. I picked up the phone. 

"Hello." 

"Ashley it's Paula." Umm ok she never calls me at all. Why now? If anything I would think that she would be glad that we broke up. I mean yeah she was acting like she liked having me around but I know there was this feeling deep down inside her that didn't care for me that much. 

"Paula. Why are you calling me for?" I still thought it was really weird. 

"Is Spencer with you? I've been trying to get a hold of her all day and she has not answered her phone or anything." 

"Paula you know we broke up. Why would she be over here for?" 

"Well I thought you guys were getting back together so I thought maybe she would be over your house. I don't know Ashley. All I know is that my daughter is missing and I don't know where to look." Paula was acting like a crazy women. She was probably just out or something. 

"Well maybe she's with friends." Hmm what other friends does she have? Well I mean she talks to Sydney but I haven't heard her say anything about her lately. I really didn't know where she would be. It's to cold out side to go walking by the lake. 

"Ashley you were the only one she would be with. What about Jaimie? Do you have her number? I can give her a call." 

"Paula, Jaimie is here with me and she's been here all day. So I'm sure she doesn't have a clue where Spencer is either." I looked over at Jaimie as she was looking conserned with the conversation that I was having with Paula. 

I was starting to get a sick feeling in my stomach that I didn't know what to do now. I know that we aren't together but I love her and yes I do worry about her. 

"I'm going to go and drive around. Can you please try to call her and maybe she will answer the phone for you." Ha. Not likely. She pretty much hated me right now. 

"I'll try Paula and if I hear anything then I'll give you a phone call." I hung up the phone with Paula and I looked over at Jaimie. 

"Paula can't find Spencer anywhere. Shes called her over and over but she can't find her. I don't know what I should do." I brought my knees up to my chest and sat there thinking of where she would be. 

"Just call her and leave her a message." 

"You know she doesn't want to hear my voice Jaimie." 

"Damn it Ashley. Call her and see. You still love her and you know it. Now call her." Jaimie handed me my phone and I clicked on Spencers number. 

"Hey Spencer. I was calling to tell you that your mom is really worried about you and she wants you to give her a call as soon as possible." 

I hung up the phone and went back to watching the movie. Jaimie on the other hand got up from the bed and decided to leave. 

"Where are you going?" She looked like she was pissed at me. 

"I'm going out to see if I can find her. Obviously you don't think that it's important to look for her." 

"She's not little Jaimie. If she wants to be by herself right now then let her be. I think you both are worring to much." 

Jaimie left the house and I sat there with my thoughts. 

xxxx 

Hours went by and still no word from Spencer and neither Jaimie nor Paula have seen her. 

Now I was starting to worry. She would at least give her mom a call back or even Jaimie. I made another phone call to her hoping that she would pick up but nope it just went to her voicemail. 

"Damn it Spencer. I know we aren't together but you can at least call your mom and tell her that you are ok. I'm really starting to worry and I don't like this. Please just call one of us. I don't care if its not me at least your mom." 

I hung up and decided to go over to the house and see if there was anything going on. 

As soon as I got to Spencers house I knocked and Glen answered it. 

"Ashley? What are you doing here? Do you know where Spence is?" Damn could he ask anymore questions in one sentence? 

"No I don't which is why I came over here to see if she has come home yet." I told him as I stood there. 

"Oh ok. Well then come in and wait with the rest of us." I walked into the house and almost everyone was in the living room waiting and talking. Damn it was like a big stake out or something. I think everyone was here. 

Paula was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone and so I walked in there to see if she knew anything about Spence. 

"Have you heard anything Mrs. C.?" Paula was startled by my sneaking up on her. 

"Oh my gosh Ashley you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." 

"Sorry. Have you heard from her yet?" I asked as I looked down at my fingers hoping that she would say yes she has but really she hasn't heard anything. 

"Why hasn't she called Mrs. C.?" I felt the tears on the verge of falling and I hated that I felt like this in front of Paula. I never let her see me emotional. This was definitely a first for me. 

"She'll call Ashley. I know she will." Paula walked up to me and put her arms around me and from the action I let all my tears go and I cried in her arms. 

xxxx 

A few more hours and a couple more phone calls yelling at Spencer to call us. I even came to a point where I was almost at tears on the phone. 

The house still had everyone in from when I got there that late after noon and it was around eleven oclock at night when the front door openes. We look at eachother and then get up from the couch and run to the door. 

There she was standing there taking off her ski jacket and gloves. I was really really glad that she was ok but I was pissed off so bad that she couldn't even call home. 

Paula and the whole family go running up to her hugging her and asking where she was but all I could do was stare at her. It seemed like it was forever since I had seen her and now I was. 

"Spencer where have you been? We've all been worried about you." Spencer set her jacket in the closet and started to begin her story when she saw me. It was as if she froze or something. My breathe was taken away from me when we locked eyes and just from the moment I wanted to run up to her and wrap her in my arms. 

"Sorry you guys I was with Sydney and Casey snowboarding up at Snow Trails. I didn't have reception up there which is why I didn't get any of your guys's phone calls. Sorry if I worried anyone." She looked at everyone and then placed her eyes back on me. 

"Honey next time just tell us a head of time so you don't have us all worried about you." Paula hugged Spencer and then everyone started to head home. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know what exactly to say to her. I was still upset about her being gone for this whole time without telling anyone and the fact that she was with Sydney and Casey which made me a little more pissed off then what I was. 

Ughh, what was I doing here? 

I grabbed my jacket and was about to walk out when she grabbed a hold of my arm. Her touch made me want to melt right there. How much I miss her. 

"What are you doing here Ashley?" I turned to look at her and all my anger came back. 

"What the hell Spencer. You expect me not to worry about you just because we aren't together anymore. Your mom called me and she was worried. For some odd reason she thought that maybe we were getting back together which is why she called me looking for you. After hours of not hearing anything from you I decided to come over here and wait until you came home. So now that your back im going to leave now." 

"You should of just stayed home. You didn't need to be here. There was no reason for you to be here." She was acting like a real bitch to me. I could feel my blood boiling and I was about to go off. 

"Your right Spencer. I shouldn't give a damn about you! I shouldn't still love you with all of my heart! I shouldn't wish at night that you were still in my life! Your right Spencer I shouldn't of come here. There's no point anymore!" I was standing right by her and I wanted to pull her in to me and kiss her so hard right at that moment. I wanted to feel her again. I guess that's why I'm now moving her towards the wall with my lips on her lips. 

It was only a few seconds though because Spencer shuved me off of her. 

"Damn it Ashley!" I was standing there breathing hard and shocked that I had just did that. I quickly put on my jacket and left the house so fast. I needed to be out of there and away from her. It was just the heat of the moment and that's the reason I kissed Spencer like that. Then again I thought maybe Spencer would of wanted it as well but I was wrong. She didn't want me anymore. 

She didn't want anything to do with me. 

(A/N: Sry so late you guys! This weekend was a busy ass weekend! I want to say that I have maybe less then 10 chpts left on this story and I'm trying to get everything in for right now. Hopefully everyone is still loving it...so leave the love and give me ur thoughts! I really enjoy them all! You guys are awesome!) 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey hey hey! I jus wanted to say thank you for the great reviews u guys are awesome! Here's the next chpt! Enjoy...hopefully! 

Hahaha 

And just so all of you know. I do have a plan for this FF...so please stay with me and dont give up on me, because I won't let you down at the end. I PROMISE! 

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

That kiss set me overboard. Yes I wanted it, but no I didn't! I dont know I'm just so confused right now. I miss her so much but I also like the fact that I'm actually single again. 

Is that wrong to say that? 

It's been running through my head ever since it happened and there's this big part of me that want's to call her up but I don't want to feel like I did before. I don't want to be worried that she's going to leave one day and never come back. I don't want to feel like I'm the only one who has to handle all the bad things while she just ups and leaves again. 

My mom told me that when they couldn't find me Ashley was sitting in the house waiting to hear from me and that she was really worried. I know she loves me and I love her as well but there's that part of me that doesn't want to get hurt anymore. 

Would you want to be hurt? 

I doubt it. 

The Holidays came and went. It was kind of depressing because I didn't have Ashley with me. Damn memories of the past they kept on running through my head the whole time I was with family. 

Kyla has been over a few times since she came into town for christmas. Guess who we talked about? Well more like she's the one who brought up the subject and I couldn't get out of it. Kyla loves to tourcher me. 

xxxx 

"What are you doing today?" Kyla asked me when we were sitting in my kitchen eating breakfast. I swear she is exactly like Ashley. She comes over in the morning to have breakfast with me. Apparently she said that my dad was the best cook and there was no way that she was going to deny eating his pancakes. Of course she wouldn't, Ashley never missed out on it either. 

"I have nothing planned. Why do you ask?" I asked her as I was about to drink my orange juice. 

"Oh well Jaimie brought up the idea to come over her house and maybe think of something to do over there. What do you say? Sound good?" I looked at Kyla and I just shook my head yes not thinking anything about it. Another day of boredum and I had two people to spend it with. 

Damn winter break. I'm so glad it's over with in a few days. 

I actually decided to go back and do the second semester. It was kind of hard to think about everything but I knew that I couldn't be afraid anymore. I have people there who will help me and love me so I was going to be fine with school. 

"Yeah that's fine. Let me go get ready and I'll be done in a few. Have another pancake." She gave me a huge smile with her mouth full of the pancake that she just devoured in front of me. I swear that women can down anything in front of her and shes still skinny. Where the hell does it go? 

I went up stairs and got ready. The weather was hell outside and I was not about to freeze my ass off that's for sure. There was a new pile of snow from last night and the roads were crazy to get through. Kyla had her jeep so we were going to be ok to get through. 

"Are you done eating yet?" I asked her as I was putting on my jacket and she was just getting up from the table. 

"I am now." She smiled and then walked over to her stuff and put her jacket on. 

"So do you know if Jaimie has any plans when we get there." Kyla looked away from me and then looked back up. 

"Ummm I'm sure she has something planned. You know Jaimie there's always something up her sleeve." She giggled like a school girl and we walked out the front door. She was so weird, but I loved that about her. 

"Mom I'm going over Jaimies. I'll be home later." I yelled through the house before I stepped out onto the front pourch. I didn't need her calling everyone again to see where the hell I was. Yeah don't want that to happen again. 

Even though the kiss was awesome. Damn memories. Gotta stop those things. 

Kyla didn't say much in the car all she did was turn the radio up. Of course when she found a station that she liked her favorite song was on. Well that's what she yelled out when she stopped switching stations with her speakers blasting through the jeep. I think she likes her music loud. 

"Oh my god I love this song." 

_'I'm sorry I'm bad _

_I'm sorry I'm blue. _

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you _

_and I know I can't take it back. _

_I love how you kiss. _

_I love all your sounds. _

_But baby the way you make my world go round _

_and I just wanted to say. _

_I'm sorry.' _

Buckcherries - "Sorry" 

Of course that song had to come on didn't it. Hmm some kind of sign in front of my face or something. 

I was really glad when we got to Jaimies because I didn't think that I could stand listening to Kyla bust out singing to another Justin Timberlake song again. Sure I like his songs but I like it when he sings it not Kyla. There's a huge difference. Trust me Kyla did not get the vocals in the family that's for sure. 

As soon as I got up to the house I just walked in because that's what we always do when we are coming over eachothers house. No need to knock, just walk right through. 

"Jaimie get out here and tell me what we are going to do today." I sat down on the couch turning on the TV while I waited for Jaimie to come in the living room. Kyla sat on the couch as well and we flipped through the channels. I swear there was never anything on on a Friday morning. I guess cartoons will have to do. 

"Hey Spencer can you come up to the room and help me find something to wear. I swear I'm having the worse time with picking something out." Jaimie never asks me to help her with clothes. It was always Ashley when she asked one of us to her help pick something to wear. Ok I don't know what the hell it is but everyone is acting really weird today. 

"Yeah sure. I'm coming." I handed Kyla the remote and I headed upstairs. 

I was walking into her room when I stop dead in my tracks. Shortly after that Jaimies door was shut. They set me up. I was stuck in this room with Ashley. I was not going to have this. I turned to the door pounding on it and raising my voice. 

"Open this door now Jaimie." 

"You guys need to talk." 

"No we don't now let me out." I said while slamming my fist against the door. 

"Sorry can't hear you. Besides I'm being a bad host to our house guest so I'm going to go downstairs and watch TV with Kyla. Bye." 

"Jaimie! JAIMIE!" She was gone. I didn't want to turn around because I knew that she would be right there in front of me. I swear I was forever going to hate Jaimie for this. 

"You know this was not my idea." I hear her speak and I close my eyes not wanting to say anything to her. 

"Are you just going to stay quiet the whole time?" I turned around to see her a few feet closer to me and it just made me want to jump in her arms and not worry about everything that has been going on with us. But that was not possible. Everything did happen and I was still pretty much pissed off at her. 

"What would you like me to say?" I asked her not really sure how I sounded. I was shaking the whole time she spoke to me. 

"I don't know Spencer just say something to me. Anything. I don't care." 

"There's nothing to say Ashley." 

**12:00, One hour later. **

"Your the one who keeps leaving me Ashley! Not the other way around. I can't keep on having to deal with you running everytime something gets hard with you. What if we get married? Or when we have kids are you going to run out on me then when something goes wrong?" I didn't expect to come out and talk about us still getting married but for the last thirty minutes we have been going at it about how we have been feeling. 

"I'm sorry that I did all that ok. That's just the way I deal with things Spencer. You know that, but you feel that I'm doing it to you. I'M NOT! I love you Spencer." She was a few feet away from me and I could feel myself pulling away from her. Which I did. I walked to the other side of the room and didn't move from my spot. 

**2:00, Two hours later. **

"It's been so hard not having you in my life Spencer. I can't sleep at night because I know you aren't next to me. I don't want to be without you. You mean everything to me. Please tell me that you can't live without me." Ashleys voice was shaking as I could tell that the tears were about to pour from my eyes. 

We were both sitting on the bed at this point and I sat on one side while Ashley sat on the other end. I looked right at her and I could tell that she was waiting for me to say that I needed her. That I didn't want to spend my life without her. She was right though. I couldn't spend my life without her. We have been through hell and back and still manage to be there for one another. How do you just throw that all away like that? 

That's a really good question. 

"You know I need you Ashley. I'll never stop needing you." I looked up at her as she had scooted closer to me on the bed. My heart was beating fast and I wanted to be in her arms. She took a hold of my hands as I felt the tears come down my face and I pulled away again. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. 

"I want us to be together, but I can't right now. Can we just be friends?" I looked at her and she looked like I killed her dog or something. Well if she had a dog that is. 

"We aren't friends Spencer and you know that!" 

Yeah I knew that all to well. 

**5:00, Three hours later. **

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GAVE UP ON US!" We were back at screaming again and Ashley was letting me have it. 

"You're the one who walked out on me. I gave you a choice Ashley but you decided to walk out like you always do. So don't blame it on me. Look in the mirror and you will see who had started all of this. Not me!" 

I went back to the door and I pounded a few more times. I needed to use the bathroom. I needed water and I needed to get away from Ashley. 

"Will you just let that be in the passed and let it stay there. I know I screwed up but you don't have to keep throwing it in my face every chance you get Spencer. If I could take back everything then I would. I would stop and think about everything I did and said to you. Instead I would take you in my arms and hold you. I would kiss you and tell you that I love you. Because I do. I do love you and that's never going to change." 

Hearing all of that from Ashley brought the tears back into my eyes and I leaned my head against the wall not wanting her to see me cry again. I hated feeling like I had no control over my emotions. Especailly when it involved Ashley. 

**6:00, One hour later. **

I was laying on the bed almost falling asleep. Ashley was on the floor next to my side of the bed laying down looking directly at me. 

"I don't want to lose you." I said almost at a whisper because I was getting tired of screaming. My voice was almost gone for that matter. 

"You won't Spencer. I promise. If you want to be friends then we can be friends. I won't let you go again." Ashley reached up and gently rubbed her hand against my cheek as I closed my eyes and I loved the feeling she gave me. 

I loved everything about her. 

There was no denying that. 

(A/N:Ok you guys it's going to be ending soon and I just hope that you havent left myside yet. I promise you it will be worth waiting for ok! Thx again for being patient...you guys are awesome!) 


	21. Chapter 21

I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chpt!! I actually liked writing that one...and it takes alot for me to like my own writing!! Well hopefully you guys like this next one!! Enjoy!

Ok heres an update and its nothing special...I kind of dont like it but what a shocker huh hahaha...but yeah ive been house sitting all week and thats why i havent posted anything lately...hope u dont hate me!! Wel tell me what u think thanks again for sticking around!!

**To The End **

**Ashleys POV **

That was one hell of a day locked in that room with Spencer. There was so much emotions running through the air that I didn't think that it would work out the way that it did. Of course it's still not what I wanted when we talked things out. I wanted to be back with her. I wanted to forget everything and at least get back to the road of getting back to the way things were. Well the good moments that is. But I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I still have her in my life and that's really all I can ask for. She means the world to me. Now I'm just going to have to show her that we are ment to be together. I'm going to have to regain her trust in our relationship.

xxxx

School is starting up and I have already got the classes that I wanted. Well the music classes and my general classes that I have to take. Ugh why I have to take those classes are beyond me. I mean I already took them all in high school so why would I have to repeat that crap.

Who the hell needs math?

Math is not my thing. Music is what gets me motivated.

xxxx

"Spencer were you able to get into the classes that you wanted?" I asked Spencer while we were all sitting in the cafeteria in the morning having breakfast before classes started.

There was this new guy in the picture apparently. He's a friend of Spencers. Well actually he's friends with Sydney and they met when they all went skiing. Now I was out in the loop with everything that was going on in her life. She has new friends and now I had to catch up on everything. Now that I think about it, it's been three weeks since we've been broken up.

Crazy huh.

It was Spencer, Jaimie, Sydney, Casey, Mike, and me. Mike seemed like he was close with Spencer. She laughed at everything that Mike would say. Apparently he was funny or something. I swear I'm not jealous. I know she loves me still, it's just taking some time to get back with her.

"Yeah I got a few of them. The other ones were full by the time I went to sign up for them. Oh well I'll take them next Fall. No big." I couldn't keep my eyes off of her but I tried to keep it not so noticeable even though I'm sure she could feel my eyes on her.

"Hey are we still going to the movies after class?" I looked up to see Mike ask someone that question and that someone was Spencer.

Spencer looked up from her schedule and smiled at him. Ugh I was already not liking Mike.

"Yeah that sounds good to me. Then we can get something to eat. Does anyone else want to go to the movies?" Spencer spoke up to the whole table and out of nowhere my voice shot out.

"I want to go!" I swear I did not mean to be that loud. I think the whole cafeteria heard me. I know they did because everyones eyes were on me.

"I mean if that's ok with you two." I slumped down into my chair and kept my eyes to myself. Ugh I hated feeling jealous when it came to Spencer. I always look like an idiot when I'm like that.

"No that's fine Ash. You can come. Syd and Casey you have to come." I looked up to see their responces. They both took a glance at me and then over to Spencer.

"Well I can come Spencer but Sydney has classes until late. Huh babe? Is it fine if I just pick you up after the movie?" Casey shook her head yes and then leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Damn they really were a cute couple. That's suppose to be Spencer and me right now. But no we are on opposite sides of the table and only "friends".

"Ok well then I guess I will see you guys in a few hours." Spencer smiled at the whole table and walked away with Mike right by her side. Nope not going to get jealous. Not at all. I mean Spencer likes girls so I shouldn't be worried.

Right?

"What's going on with you?" There goes Jaimie. I knew she was going to get on me once Spencer left.

"Nothings wrong Jaimie. I just wanted to go to the movies that's all."

"You are so full it that it's not even funny. Your jealous and everyone at this table can see it." I looked up and all the girls were looking at me.

Damn them.

"So what. I'm jealous. I can't help the way I feel Jaimie. I want her back in my life but when I see her with someone else I like tense up at the situation. I wish as hell that I didn't feel like this but I do."

"You guys decided on being friends so you have to deal with your actions. Mike and her are friends thats all Ashley. You know theres no reason to be jealous. She still loves you but things are going to be hard to get back to the way they were. You just have to be patient with her. Everything will turn out right towards the end." I swear she knew exactly what to say to me. She's good like that.

I glanced down at my phone and noticed the time. I needed to get to my class.

"Well thanks for the chat you guys but I got to run to class now. See ya later you guys."

I walked my not so happy ass to class and for the rest of the day Spencer was in my thoughts.

This was a wrong idea being friends with her. Maybe we should of stayed the way that we were. At least then I wasn't around her at all and I would be able to deal with her having friends that she is apparently getting closer to.

xxxx

Classes were a blast. Actually I think I hated everyone of them. This semester was not going to be a great one at all. The teachers were not what I expected but thats what I get for assuming huh.

I'm suppose to meet Spencer outside in thirty minutes to all head over to the Athena Grande theater just a few minutes away. I always loved driving over here to come to the theaters with Spencer after school. Well before everything happened that is.

I grabbed my phone out of the back of my pocket to check the time and I had a missed text message.

_"Hey Ashley I just wanted to c if u were doing ok? You seemed kind of weird when we were in the cafeteria this morning." _

I was going to see her in a few minutes so I decided not to respond to her message.

I sat down on one of the benches and waited to see her.

"Ashley." And there she is. I could not help not smiling at her when I saw her walk over to me by the bench.

"Hey I was waiting for you guys. Where's Mike?" I asked her.

"Hey took Sydney already over there and I guess I'm driving with you. Do you want me to drive?" I thought we were all going in one car? I guess I should be lucky that I was going to have Spencer to myself on our way to the movies. Damn to bad the movie theater wasn't like a hour away. Oh well I will take what I can get.

"I can drive theres no prob." Spencer smiled at me and then I stood up grabbing my bag.

We both walked over to my car in the parking lot not saying much to eachother. Yep this was weird. I can't even figure out what to say to her.

"So what movie are we going to be watching?" I asked her as I was getting into my car. Spencer got into her side and put on her seat belt. Yes I know I can't stop stairing at her. It's a habit.

"Umm I think that Mike wanted to go and see Never Back Down. I don't know what it is but theres fighting in it so he wanted to see it. I heard theres this hott girl in there though." Spencer shot me a fat grin which set my mood to bad.

Spencer was literally talking to me like I was her friend again. Oh yeah this sucks big time. I looked in front of me and started up the car not responding to her comment. Now I was not even in the mood to go to the movies.

It took us only a few minutes to get to the movie theater and right as I parked it I was about to get out of the car when Spencer stopped me from opening up the car door. I looked at her hand that was on my arm and I then looked up at her.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been weird all day. Is there something wrong?" I put my head down and how much I wanted to say what was bothering me but I didn't know if I could just come out with it.

"I just have alot on my mind Spencer. That's all."

"You know you can talk to me. We're friends that what we do for eachother."

"So you don't mind that I tell you that I still love you. That I'm jealous of Mike because of how close you guys are." The arm dropped from mine but she never left my eye sight.

"Why are you jealous of Mike for? He's just a friend Ashely. He listens when I need someone to talk to. He makes me laugh. He's my friend. Nothing more."

"Your right. I don't know why I'm jealous." I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. It was a few seconds before Spencer followed me.

I stood there waiting for her when she stood right in front of me. She took her hands and placed them on my cheeks.

"I love you Ashley. Don't forget that." The hands dropped and she walked towards the theater with me shocked as hell at what she just did.

xxxx

The movie was ok I guess. We are still in the middle of it but I can't keep my eyes off of her as we sit there in the theater. It was Sydney, Me, Spencer, and Mike in a row. I didn't even try to get us seated together but when we got to the movie theaters Mike and Sydney were really chirpy. What is up with everyone and their happiness? Am I the only one out of the loop in being happy or something.

I sat there trying to pay attention to the movie but the whole time I would turn to glance at Spencer and I so wanted to grab ahold of her hand and lace our fingers together but I knew that we weren't together. Shit this sucked big time. I closed my eyes just trying to get some sleep when I hear her voice through my ear.

"Wake up sleepy head." I think I must of fell asleep. I moved in my seat and looked towards Spencer and barely opened my eyes to look directly at her. She was so beautiful. Damn I'm a stupid women if I do say so myself. How do u let something like her get through your fingers.

"Oh. Is the movie done already?" I said as I started to sit up in my seat. I looked over to Sydney and Mike. They weren't there.

"Umm Spence. Where is everyone?" She smiled at me.

"They just left a few minutes ago. You wouldn't wake up so quickly and they said that they had to use the bathroom. So I stay here to wait for you, but since your up then we can get going." Spencer started to get up from her seat and I grabbed a hold of her arm and then she looked at me.

"Um. Spencer can I ask you a question? I mean you can say no, but I would really like for you to come if you wouldn't mind. But if you can't then you don't have to I will understand." I had my head down and I was just playing with the straw in my drink.

"Ashley just ask me." I looked up at her because I kept on rambeling on and on.

"You remember my dads marriage?" She shook her head. Of course she did that was one of the reason why we had problems.

"I'm kind of forced to go but I dont want to be there without you. Will you please go with me?" Spencer looked away from me for a second trying to think of what she was going to say to me which kind of got to me. She really didn't want to go. I could tell.

"You know what, just forget about it. I'm sorr I asked." I started to get up and Spencer did the arm grabbing.

"Ashley of course I want to go with you. Your dad is like family to me and I wouldn't want to miss it."

I gave her a big smile and smiled right back at me give me hope on us. Hope on our relationship.

(A/N: OMG dude things have been a mess and ive been trying to get something up but it hasnt worked and this chpt was kind of just here and I dont like it because it was just a chpt. Nothing really to it I guess...just one of those damn fillers!! hahaha but yeah tell me what you think please...sry it took a year!! Forgive me??)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey you guys...this is going to be the last chpt!! Yeah I know i suck but i dont want to drag it on anymore...i really hope u guys liked the story altogether!! Hearing from all you had made me glad that I wrote them both!! It made me excited to keep on writing so THANK U ALL!! You guys are great...soo heres the last one!

Enjoy!!

Oh and since I didn't write this on the very first chpt I'll write it on the last one. LOL

Disclamer: I do not own SON...even though it would be awesome if I did. LMAO...There you go!

**To The End **

**Spencers POV **

Ever since Ashley asked me to go to the Wedding its been running through my head over and over. This is suppose to be Ashley and my wedding that we are going to be attending. We are suppose to be walking down the aisle together, not watching her dad get married. Maybe I should get out of it and just say that I had already made plans that I forgot about? Yeah right. That would hurt Ashley and right now we are getting along pretty good that I don't want to ruin things now.

I guess we will see how everything goes.

xxxx

We have two days before the wedding. Can you say time went by fast...because I sure can. I swear it feels like it was just yesterday she was asking me to go to the wedding with her. Now it's two days away.

Ashley is going insane.

xxxx

"Ashley calm down. Everything is going to be fine." We were sitting in her room while she was trying on dresses for the wedding. Her dad wanted her to be one of the bridesmaids because that's what his soon to be wife wanted for the girls but Ashley denied. Of course Kyla took up her offer and is in the wedding along with her daughter Kelsi. I swear they are going to be one big happy family. Hahaha. Sorry just thinking about that makes me laugh.

"Why are you smiling for?" Ashley paused in front of me as I sat there trying to calm her down but also couldn't stop thinking about how interesting their family is going to be now.

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about something that's all." I brought my legs up to my chest and sat there.

"Umm ok. Spencer your acting weird. Are you sure you're ok?" I smiled at her comment and I shook my head yes telling her that I was fine.

"So what dress are you going to wear? Because you've been trying on dresses for the last past hour and I know at least one of them is going to be fine for the wedding."

"I don't know Spencer. I mean I know that I shouldn't be stressing about this damn wedding but I can't help it. I have to look good. I mean what if there's some hot girls there. I have to make sure that I make a good appearance to who ever's there."

That actually hurt. Yeah I know that we aren't together but to hear her talk about looking good for other girls totally made me jealous. Yes I want her back there's no denying that. I just don't know if I should even say something to her. For all I know she doesn't even want to get back with me, but I have to believe that she still wants to be with me.

I looked away after that comment and I changed the subject. It was bad enough to be around her now and not be able to be with her.

"Are we doing anything today?" Ashley came out and asked me while I was looking at some of the pictures she had on her wall of us and I could remember every moment that we were together in the pictures.

Damn how much I miss her.

I looked back over to her as she was putting on her shirt that she was wearing before trying on all of the dresses that she just bought. I swear that women gets everything she wants.

"I'm actually hanging out with Mike today. Did you want to hang with us?" I could see the look on her face when I mentioned Mike and she wasn't very happy.

"Oh. Nah that's ok. I guess I'll just see you later or something. Do you want to get dinner?" She had her head down while picking up the dresses that were sprawled all over the room.

"Dinner sound great. Can you pick me up?" I asked her as she shot her head up towards me. I think she was shocked that I had agreed to go to dinner with her. I swear I love her.

She smiled big at me with the crinkle in her nose.

"Yeah I can do that. I'll pick you up at seven."

I got off the bed and started to get my things together to leave. I turned around to leave and Ashley was standing right there. Ashley opened her arms up for a hug and I walked right into her arms and for that moment I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to pretend that everything was great between us and there was nothing hanging over our heads. Talk about wishful thinking right.

I slowly went to get out of the hug and we both stopped at that second and we stood there in eachothers arms. I just stared into her brown eyes loving the fact that I can get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers. Then she placed one of her hands on my cheek and I couldn't help but gulp really loud because I knew what she was going to do. She traced her thumb along my bottom lip and I closed my eyes loving the feeling that she was giving me.

What was going on?

The next minute I know her lips are on mine. It was like the serge of energy going through both of our bodies and I didn't want it to stop. The kiss was so nice and loving that it made me smile into her lips. I was the one to move away and why I did was beyond me. I had my head down not wanting to look up at her because I knew that I would want to kiss her again.

"Umm I think I better get going." I told her as I finally looked up at her and that face just about killed me. I hurt her and it was killing me to know that I had did that. I walked up to her and took her face into my palms.

"Hey look at me." I asked her so softly and she glanced my way and I saw a tear about to fall.

"Please don't cry. Please." I placed a soft kiss on her lips and backed away.

"This hurts so bad. Us not being together is killing me Spence." I knew exactly what she was talking about. It was killing me as well.

"I don't want to make anymore mistakes with us Ashley. We have to take things slow. You mean to much to me to let this all go to waiste. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you because I do with all my heart and I want to be with you."

"I don't want to make anymore mistakes with us Ashley. We have to take things slow. You mean to much to me to let this all go to waiste. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you because I do with all my heart and I want to be with you."

"I don't want to make anymore mistakes with us Ashley. We have to take things slow. You mean to much to me to let this all go to waiste. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you because I do with all my heart and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too!"Ashley backed away from me and we both stood there.

"Can we please just take this slow. I don't want to just jump back into things Ashley. Just give it some time. We'll talk more tonight at dinner ok." Ashley had her head turned away from me and I knew I was the reason.

Ahh man this was hard.

**Ashleys POV **

You as we were just sitting there while I was trying on dresses I could tell that Spencer was checking me. Oh she so wants me. She's so cute when she does it to. She'll glance at me but then look away once she notices that I'm looking at her. It's as if we are back to when we were friends before we even knew that we loved eachother. Isn't that weird.

When I mentioned findind the right dress just in case there was someone hot at the wedding Spencers face expression turned really fast and then she changed the subject. I know she wants me now.

Why is she fighting us being together for?

Then I took that chance. I took that open window that was standing right in front of me and I kissed her. I didn't mean for it to happen like that but I'm sure not going to argue about it either. That was an awesome kiss. That was until she moved away from me. Did she not like kissing me anymore? It sure felt like she was liking it because she was kissing me back with so much passion. Now we are just standing here and I'm crushed. She won't even look at me. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her.

Damn it Davies! You screwed this up.

"This hurts so bad. Us not being together is killing me Spence." I stood there loving her touch and the closeness. But it hurt to think that she didn't want to be with me like I wanted to be with her.

"I don't want to make anymore mistakes with us Ashley. We have to take things slow. You mean to much to me to let this all go to waiste. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you because I do with all my heart and I want to be with you." Slow! Are you kidding me. We were suppose to get married and everything was going good well that is up until everything that happened but that's besides the point. How do we take it slow?

"I don't want to make anymore mistakes with us Ashley. We have to take things slow. You mean to much to me to let this all go to waiste. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you because I do with all my heart and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too!" I yelled out because I was getting frustrated about this whole situation.

"Can we please just take this slow. I don't want to just jump back into things Ashley. Just give it some time. We'll talk more tonight at dinner ok." I looked away from her and then she was out the door.

Wow that went smoothly.

Tonight should be a blast. I can't wait.

**Spencers POV **

"So she kissed you!" Mike and I were sitting in my backyard talking about everything when I decided to bring up the subject of one Ashley Davies.

"Yeah and I loved every moment of it."

"Then get back with her. What is you probelm? You guys have been apart for over a month and with everything lately I would of thought you two would be back together already. Are you scared?"

I looked up at him and maybe that was it. Maybe I was scared. Maybe I was thinking that something else was going to go wrong and we are going to end up in the same situation that we have been in before. I seriously don't know if we would be able to handle so much more thrown at us you know.

"I want so much to be back with her Mike and you know that."

"Hell ya I do. You won't shut up about it." I grabbed my magazine and hit him with it.

"Jerk."

"Hey. Don't hit the one man that is there for you. I bruise easily." I laughed at his comment and thought he was a crack up. Mike is right though he has been here lately for me and I'm really greatful for him.

Jaimie has been kind of MIA (Missing In Action) lately because of her new boyfriend. Yes that's right she has finally found one that I think is going to be around for awhile. His name is Harrison and he actually plays basketball. She met him a few weeks ago and they have been inseperable ever since. I think it's really cute though. He's a real gentlemen to her and his parents actually have a farm down in Racine. She tells me all the time at school that he's the one and that she loves him and everything. She definitely has it bad thats for sure. If she's happy then so am I.

"What are you going to do Spence?" I sat there looking at him and trying to think of what I was going to do.

"I don't know."

**Ashleys POV **

We are on our way to get dinner. Spencer was kind of quiet when she got into the car that evening but I haven't said anything about it. If she wanted to talk then she would say what was on her mind.

Screw this. The quietness is killing the hell out of me.

"Is everything ok Spence?" I looked over at her and she had her head towards the window and I couldn't really see her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." So instead of going to far with the investigation I ended it there and just kept on driving.

xxxx

Dinner was kind of awkward if you ask me. We sat there not really talking about anything even though I knew the main subject we should be talking about.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Spencer stopped moving around her food on her plate and just put her hands back into her lap.

"What do you want to talk about Ashley?" She looked up from her plate and looked me straight in the eyes.

Why did it seem like she didn't care about this as much as I did?

Why am I having to try harder to get her to even pay attention to me?

"You don't want to be with me do you?" Wow that was really hard to say.

"It's not that Ashley. It's-" She didn't finish she just went back to looking at her plate as if she was stairing at something spectacular.

"It's what Spencer? I don't get it. Why is it so hard for you to even think about us?"

"That's all I'm doing Ashley!" I could hear the sincerity in her voice. It just made me feel bad that I was pushing the issue or something.

"I shouldn't of brought it up. Nevermind." I wasn't really hungry anymore. And with the looks of things Spencer wasn't hungry either.

"I'll just take you home." I paid the bill and we went walking towards the car when she stopped me. The warm gentle hand that was placed on my arm made me shiver. Not that I was cold but just the meer touch of her made me feel that way.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her and did I face her. She was inches away from my face. I almost stopped breathing because she was so close to me.

"Don't hurt me again." Were the words that came out of her mouth and instead of saying I wouldn't I brought her closer to me and I kissed her like I hadn't seen her for years. So much passion and want in that one kiss. That's what love is all about.

When you can't go a day without thinking about them. When you wake up in the morning you smile to yourself because you know that you are going to see that person today. So many little things that just make your heart beat even faster because you know that they are the ones that you want to spend your life with. That there is no one else that can fit better with you. She's my puzzle piece. The last remaining piece that I know can fill my life. She has my heart and I have hers. We are meant to be together. Now and forever.

**Spencers POV **

I guess you can figure that we are back together again right. Because if you didn't get that then yes we did get back together. That kiss made me so happy that we were together again. I knew that there was so much more to say at that moment but when Ashley kissed me everything just disapeared from my mind that I didn't even care about it anymore. I have Ashley back and I'm never going to let her go again. So if I think anything just slap me please. I give you permission.

xxxx

It's the wedding day. You want to know something funny? Raife decided to have the wedding over here in Cambridge. I seriously thought that we would be having it in LA or something. Apparently not. Denna, Raifes soon to be wife loves the country ALOT and asked Raife if she could have the wedding in Ohio. I think Raife agreed to it because of Ashley. Then again I would do anything for Ashley as well so I can agree with him a 100 on that subject.

Last night we met Deena at the rehearsal dinner and she seems really great. Ashley at first didn't even want to talk to her but I told her that she should at least try. So being the loving girlfriend that she can be she gave her a chance and I think she likes her now. I'm so good and she can't deny it. Kelsi took a but longer to get use to us and that didn't shock me. She has already gotten to know Kyla but Ashley was a different story because of the drama that was caused about the wedding with Deena. Kelsi of course took affence to that and didn't come near Ashley the whole time. Talk about drama.

So that night all the girls got together and we went out and had some girl time. We got our nails done and then went to a movie and ate ice cream afterwards at the hotel that they were staying in right now. I had alot of fun and the look on Ashleys face she was havng a good time as well even though we all know that she would not admit it. That's just Ashley and I love her for it.

xxxx

The wedding was placed inside a huge tent. I thought everything looked so beautiful. They had heaters placed all around the tent so know one would get cold and tons of rows of chairs placed through the whole thing. I didn't think that the wedding would be this big but I guess I was wrong. I actually know most of the people on Raifes side and it was really good to see the family again. Ashleys family is my family and I love them all.

Aiden was sitting next to us and just as I was looking back at all the people coming into the tent I spot out Mike, Sydney, and Casey. How did they get invited?

"Ash look." Ashley turned around in her seat and looked right where I was pointing.

"What the?" Is all she said as she stood up to go and talk to them. Of course I followed right behind her.

"Hey you guys. Did Spencer invite you?" Ashley looked back like I had but that wasn't the case at all. I didn't invite anyone.

"No actually we all got a invitation in the mail to come and be apart of the wedding. At first I thought it was a little weird but we decided to come and hang out with you guys." Ashley looked at them as if she didn't know what to say and I sure as hell didn't.

"Well if my dad sent you a invite then that's cool with me. Come on we're sitting over here." Ashley grabbed a hold of my hand and then we all made our way back to the seats.

Ashley was playing with my fingers and she looked over at me as I gave her a big smile.

"You look very beautiful in your dress Ash."

"Why thank you Miss Carlin. You look gorgeous in your dress as well. I can't wait until I get to take it off of you later tonight." Of course Ashley whispered that last part in my ear while nipping at my bottom ear lobe that made me squirm in my seat.

Just then Jaimie comes down our row with Harrison. It's about time she got her. I swear I thought she was never going to show up. Now she I did invite so there was nothing weird there.

"It's about time you two. What were you guys doing having sex before the wedding?" Jaimies face went bright red and I couldn't help to laugh at her. They actually did have sex before. Damn I'm good.

"Shut up Spencer!" Ashley and I laughed even harder and went back to holding hands. Damn I was so happy to be back with Ashley.

"Spencer!" I turned my head behind me and I see my whole family sitting in a aisle. Dad, Mom, Clay, Chelsey, Glen and Katie. I'm so glad they could all make it. I waved at all of them and then that's when the music started to go.

Oh. My. God.

I think I'm going to cry.

We looked at the ushers bringing in Deenas mother. Wow she doesn't look that old. Hmm I wonder exactly how old is Deena. We will definitely have to find that one out. The flower girl was so beautiful holding her basket with petals in it. The ring barrer was handsome. Then we had the Bridesmaids come down the aisle. Everything looked so beautiful that it made me tear up and Ashley could tell that I was getting emotional. She gripped onto my hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed my hand. I looked at her and she mouthed that she loved me. The tears dropped and Ashley whipped them away.

Just then the bride came to the door and we all stood up for Denna. Man did she look beautiful. That was suppose to me. I know that I shouldn't of been thinking like that but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I'm suppose to be getting married to Ashley. More tears came and Ashley wrapped her arms around me and I rested against her cried like a baby.

The ceremony was great. They both stood up there giving their vows and promises to eachother. Then came the final part. The kiss that seals everything and it was really cute. Ashley leaned over and kissed me on my cheek as everyone clapped around us for the both of them.

Raife let Deena go and then looked towards the crowd of guests and shushed everyone around and to sit down. He grabbed the mic that the pastor had and then started to speak.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out today. You guys are true to my heart and I know your probably wondering why I'm standing up here but I have a surprise for someone who is out there in the crowd. Someone that makes me smile because I know that I was blessed when she came into this world."

Oh man he's talking about Ashley.

"Ashley I know that you and Spencer were suppose to get married in April but some things came up and wasn't going to happen. So that's why I have the pastor here and he wants to marry the both of you."

My mouth dropped and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he really being serious right now? I was sitting there frozen with Ashley next to me trying to get my attention but I couldn't believe it at all.

"Spencer. Spencer!" I finally snapped out of it and Ashley was standing in front of me with her hand out to me. I looked up at her and with huge eyes she asked me.

"Will you marry me today?" My heart was racing and I was in shock. What is a girl today? That's right she says yes.

"Yes." I stand up and everyone in the tent starts clapping hard. All our friends were screaming and whistling and I still couldn't believe it.

I walked up there and I looked back at my moms face and she was balling like a baby. She looked so happy for me. Well I think those are tears of joy. Hahaha. Who knows?

Ashley and I stood up there in front of the pastor and he smiled at the both of us.

Everything went so fast that I didn't even know what exactly was being said to me but all I do know is that I said yes when he asked me if I would be Ashleys forever. To cherish her and love her until death do us part. Which will never happen because I forbid it. Yep that's right I said it and I mean it.

When we got to the ring part Raife came up behind Ashley and handed us a box. Ashley and I looked at eachother and couldn't believe that he had this all planned out. When Ashley opened the box it was exactly the ring set that we had wanted in the first place. How did he know?

Jaimie and Kyla.

Those two are aweome!

I swear the only words I heard after that was..."You may now kiss the bride." Don't mind if I do. Ashley and I smiled at eachother and loved every minute of it because we were now kissing as a married couple.

Wow can you believe that? Honestly I can't. I'm still shocked about it all but I guess that's how life is huh.

Ashley and I went through hell and back with eachother and when I think about it I wouldn't have want to do it with anyone else. She's my everything and I love her with all of my heart. She definitely completes me in every way shape or form.

That day **February 21st, 2009. **I became Spencer Davies. Awesome huh.

I'm just glad that we made it **To The End.**

(A/N: There you go! I know alot in it but hey I had to finish with a bang and I really hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it. So please EVERYONE review and let me know what you loved about it. Or if it was one of your favs or even if you hate it...go ahead and burst my bubble hahaha jk...nah but seriously I would love to hear from all my readers this LAST TIME!

I haven't made up my mind if I want to write another FF or not but it would help if I knew that my writing is something to share with you all. Thanks again for reading. Luv Ya All!)


End file.
